Take My Word for It
by Rayearthann
Summary: Sakuragi's younger sister has come to Shohoku, she leads a double identity and hates her brother. Hanamichi tried his best to win his sister's heart again, will he succeed and why is Rukawa always in the way? Not a romance fic [Complete]
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: **Well I don't own any characters from SlamDunk from this chapter and for the rest of the chapters I put up. So I don't have to keep repeating this...

**Chapter 1: The New Girl**  
  
Two boys much bigger than him pushed him towards the far end of the wall and held him there. He had already gotten a bloody forehead and some punches on his stomach but he could still remain on his feet. His cold blue eyes stared furiously at the four older boys before him.  
  
He had only returned from the All Japan Basketball Training Camp and this is what he gets when he returned to Shohoku High. These boys who were year two students the previous year and were now in year three and because of being the eldest of the school they started to terrorize over the younger students. Unfortunately, they picked on Kaede Rukawa the most famous boy among the girls in school.  
  
"So Rukawa, are you going to give up if not..." The leader of the group sneered.  
  
Before they could do anything else, a girl Rukawa had never seen before and guessing that she should be in year one came walking up the corridor towards their direction. She had brownish very long and very straight hair that reaches down her waist, quite tall for a girl for he could see that her head almost reached his shoulders. Her eyes were startling light brown and had very fair smooth skin.  
  
Rukawa was almost hypnotized by her light brown eyes. They were so clear as if he could see her soul. They sparkled at the light shining in from the windows as she stared straight ahead her expression void from all emotions.  
  
_Do'aho, doesn't she know that there is a fight here?_ Rukawa thought slightly alarm. He didn't want her to get hurt. An innocent girl getting herself in a fight was not he had in mind.  
  
However that girl stopped a few feet away from them and stared at them expressionlessly. Rukawa couldn't tell what she was thinking as she looked at the leader of the group studying him intently.  
  
"Look here, a year one girl." The leader smirked walking up towards her slowly. "Very brave to walk up to your seniors' corridor without permission."  
  
The girl blinked slowly once, looking at him still expressionless. A second later, she moved her eyes over to the rest of the other boys lazily. She saw two boys holding up one very tall dark haired boy who was already hurt from the fight. She quirked her delicate eyebrow slightly and turned back to the leader.  
  
"Four boys against one and you call yourself boys," She said almost in a very bored voice. "Get out of the way, I need to look for someone and I don't have time for this."  
  
Rukawa raised his eyebrows at her bravery, though one thought came into his head. That girl is a biggest do'aho he had ever met.  
  
"You are lucky you are pretty," The leader said stepping in front of her stopping her from going any further. Slowly he lifted his hand and held her chin with his thumb and index finger pulling her face closer to his. "I will forgive you for your insolence."  
  
Rukawa could see her expressionless expression immediately turned to fury.  
  
"Hentai," She said undertone glaring into the eyes' of the boy who was holding her chin.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Hentai!!!!" She screamed hitting his hand away from her face and took a step back her senses alert glaring at him.  
  
"You are going to regret this." The leader said furiously massaging his hand that she had hit.  
  
Rukawa could see the corners of the girls red graceful lips curled up slightly.  
  
"We will see who will regret this." She said.  
  
To Rukawa's surprise, when the leader lung forwards towards her, using her right arm she hit his right fist coming towards her away and then jabbed her elbow up striking his chin accurately causing him to fumble backwards slightly. Without hesitating, she gave him another blow with her fists on his face and he fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
She turned her furious glare at the other boys daring them to come closer to her and unfortunate for one boy who tried to attack her from the back, failed when she dunk away from his blow and swiped around swiftly kicking him around the area where it hurts most. The other boys around flinched slightly, at the sight even Rukawa closed his eyes and turned his head away from the sight as the boy fell to his knees clutching his most important part.  
  
She turned around to face the other boys, who back away from her picking their leader up as they back away.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" One of them asked.  
  
"Year 1 Group 10, Sakuragi Yuiiko." She answered tonelessly.  
  
"Sakuragi?" They chorus fearfully.  
  
"Don't tell me you are related to Sakuragi Hanamichi?" One of the boys said nervously.  
  
"Unfortunately, he is my older brother."  
  
"NANI?" They shouted and ran away down the corridor.  
  
"Ere?" Yuiiko raised her eyebrows with slight surprised and snorted. "Cowards."  
  
She continued down the corridor and stopped where Rukawa still stood leaning on the wall trying to get his focus back. She turned her head slightly towards him and spoke in an expressionless voice, her face had returned to her emotionless mode again.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
Rukawa looked up at her and was about to tell her to mind her own business when someone else interrupted.  
  
"Yuiiko?"  
  
Rukawa watched one of Sakuragi's friends walked up towards them. If his memory served him right, that boy was Mito Youhei. Had dark greenish, black hair that he always combed up neatly and was one of the best looking ones among the group.  
  
"Youhei-kun," Yuiiko turned to him lazily.  
  
"What happened here?" Mito asked concerned looking at Rukawa then at her. He could see the redness around her knuckles area on her right hand where she had hit the boy on his face not long ago.  
  
"Some boys decided to pick on me, so I just made them regret their decision." Yuiiko shrugged. "By the way, where is Hanamichi?"  
  
"Still calling your brother by his name?" Mito smiled slightly sadly. "He would be very happy if you call him oniichan."  
  
"That is none of your business Mito-san!" Yuiiko snapped her voice turning icy. "You do know that I hadn't called him that for a long time."  
  
Rukawa raised his eyebrows slightly at her sudden fierce tone and coldness. First she was calling this boy Youhei-kun, then suddenly she just started to call him Mito-san. Girls are so hard to understand sometimes.  
  
"Mah, mah, don't have to jump down my throat." Mito said smiling uneasily. "I think your brother is still in his class."  
  
Yuiiko was about to make her way down the corridor again when she stopped and turned towards Youhei again.  
  
"What class is he in?"  
  
"Year 2 Group 7," Youhei answered. "Just down this corridor the third door on your left."  
  
Yuiiko nodded and turned towards to Rukawa who still leaning on the wall and to her annoyance, staring at her. She inclined her head.  
  
"I think you should go to the nurse office to see your wound." She said curtly, then turned away sharply and walked off.  
  
Rukawa frowned slightly at the peculiar girl. He never came across any girl like her before and started to walk down the same direction she was going.

* * *

OK here is another RukawaOC story.... more chapters coming up soon... and everyone will understand what kind of double identity Yuiiko has...

Pls R&R... thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Xiren: **Glad you like the girl_

_**Augustsunset:** Thank you..._

_**Animefreak1286:** Well, Rukawa will have beaten them up if Yuiiko didn't turn up and disturb them, they had only started on the fight. Rukawa hadn't really fought and she turn up, sidetracking the gang. ;)_

_**MistressKC:** Thanks!!! I always like tough girls. _

_**Note: Those in Italic are thoughts. **_

_Hope mina, enjoy this chapter!!!! _

****

**Chapter 2: Nurse Office**

Rukawa watched the girl before him walking away in hurried pace and shook his head slightly when his vision blurred slightly. Maybe what the girl said was right. He should go to see the nurse. But he didn't want to meet that sluttish nurse. Suddenly, down the corridor in one of the class he heard a very familiar 'Tensai Song'. He groaned inwardly. That was the last thing he needed now.  
  
Yuiiko raised an eyebrow when she heard a familiar voice singing a song so awfully, she thought she would love to smack that person on the head and tell him to shut up.  
  
_I wonder how we could be related._ She shook her head slightly at the thought and pulled the class room door opened and looked in.  
  
A very tall red headed boy greeted her with a grin.  
  
"Ah, isn't she my little sister."  
  
"Don't call me that Hanamichi."  
  
"Can't you at least call me oniichan like you used to?" Sakuragi asked his voice slightly hurt.  
  
"Like you said I used to." Yuiiko ignored his hurt expression with a wave of her hand. "I came here..."  
  
Rukawa walked by and Sakuragi became livid immediately.  
  
"Teme, Kitsune!!!!! Are you following my little sister? You stalker..."  
  
Yuiiko turned around swiftly to see who Sakuragi was shouting at.  
  
"Do'aho..."  
  
"TEME!!!!! How dare you call me do'aho! I am the tensei... I am..."  
  
Yuiiko stopped him in mid sentence by snapping out a brown envelope right in front of his face to block his view of Rukawa. Rukawa quirked his eyebrows at her gesture.  
  
_Is she helping me? If she is, why?_ Rukawa wondered. _Don't tell me I have a do'aho sister as a fan too.  
_  
"I came here to give you this. I don't have time to stand here all day, Hanamichi."  
  
"What is it?" Sakuragi asked taking it slowly from his sister.  
  
"Father will know what it is."  
  
With that she turned to leave when Sakuragi stopped her.  
  
"You hadn't come to visit us for a long time!" Sakuragi said desperately. "Father misses you!"  
  
Rukawa could see her body stiffen when the do'aho talked about father. She turned her head slightly around to face Sakuragi and he could see that she was livid.  
  
"If he misses me that much, he shouldn't have walked out on mother and me!!!!" She said her voice quivering from anger and left without another word said.  
  
"But... Yuiiko..." Sakuragi called softly and dejectedly.  
  
Rukawa followed her down the same direction and watched Sakuragi with the corner of his eyes and for the first time seeing him looking lost.  
  
Yuiiko knew that dark haired boy was still walking behind her. She was wondering why the hell did he kept going the same way she was going until she heard a loud 'thud' behind and whirled around. Her eyes widened with shock. He had collapsed right in the middle of the school corridor, face down and unconscious.  
  
She walked over to him and knelt down, using her finger to poke him, no movement or answer from him.  
  
"Oi..." She called and poked him again.  
  
Still no answer.  
  
With a sighed and wondered whether to leave him but, she wasn't that cold hearted to leave a wounded person like that in the middle of the corridor and decided to bring him to the nurse office. But to bring him in was another problem. She couldn't possibly, carry such a huge boy!  
  
She looked around and with luck, she saw a boy maybe a year two walking up the corridor.  
  
"Ano..." She stood up. "Could you help me?"  
  
The boy with glasses look at her his head inclined and smiled.  
  
"Sure," He answered willingly, thinking what would a pretty girl like her what his help for.  
  
"Er... this..." Yuiiko began looking down at Rukawa. "I mean my friend, got a knock on his head and fainted, so I couldn't possibly take him to the nurse office by myself. So would you help me carry him there?"  
  
The boy looked down and saw that it was Kaede Rukawa, his heart sank, another fan of Rukawa. How many other girls was he going to attract?  
  
"Sure," he said without enthusiasm.  
  
With the boy on Rukawa's right and Yuiiko on his left they dragged him to the nurse office.  
  
When Rukawa stirred, he found himself laying on a very comfortable bed. He wanted to go back to sleep when someone spoke. It was an expressionless female voice and he instantly knew who it was. No one speaks like the way she do, maybe except for him, as he was noted as the 'Ice Prince' of the school.  
  
"Took you sometime to gain consciousness."  
  
Rukawa sat up immediately and looked at her. She was leaning on the white wall of the nurse office next to his bed. Her hand crossed in front of her and looking bored.  
  
"Why am I here?"  
  
"You fainted in the middle of the corridor while following me."  
  
"I wasn't following you!" Rukawa snapped and was surprised at himself for showing emotions.  
  
Yuiiko raised her eyebrows and shrugged a matter of factly.  
  
"Whatever..."  
  
"You brought me here?"  
  
"I had another boy to help me carry you. I am not super girl and you are very heavy."  
  
Rukawa touched his head lightly and found it bandage.  
  
"Where is the nurse?"  
  
"She went out for a moment after bandaging your forehead and giving you a kiss."  
  
"NANI?"  
  
"She seemed to like you."  
  
"She could be my mother!"  
  
"I think she didn't mind at all."  
  
Rukawa was speechless, he knew that nurse in school always tried to flirt with him. That was why he hated coming here. His hair was all standing at the moment at the thought she had kissed him while he was unconscious. Maybe she would even do more than just kiss him if Yuiiko wasn't around.  
  
"What else did she...?"  
  
"Don't worry, I was standing here to her annoyance, so she couldn't molest you if that is what you are afraid of."  
  
"I am not afraid..." He retorted glaring at her.  
  
Her impassive face stared back at his angry one.  
  
After a moment paused, Yuiiko moved away from the wall.  
  
"I have to go," She said looking down at her watch. "Got work to do."  
  
"I am going too..." Rukawa got off the bed quickly.  
  
"She told you to stay until she gets back."  
  
"I am going to be late for basketball practice."  
  
"I see..."  
  
They stood in the middle of the room staring at each other before, Yuiiko smiled slightly.  
  
"We are not properly introduced." She said holding out her right hand. "Sakuragi Yuiiko, you may call me Yuiiko."  
  
Rukawa stared at her slightly taken aback. No girls had introduced themselves that way to him before. Usually they will be blushing all over, stammering as they talked to him. But this girl just come out right with her hand and told him her name without stammering.  
  
When he didn't answer immediately, Yuiiko lost her patience slightly.  
  
"Unless you want me to call you Kitsune, which I doubt it's your name."  
  
After studying her hand for second with annoyance he took her hand in his.  
  
"Kaede Rukawa. People usually call me Rukawa."

* * *

_Well, the next chapter there will be something about Yuiiko's double identity. So be sure to be back for more chapters ;) I hope mina like how this story is progressing...  
  
Pls R&R mina. Thank you!!!! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi mina, sorry I took such a long time to update this story, for the first time, I experience a writer's block... gosh it's really annoying, I can't update any of my stories. Anyways before the story starts, I wanna thank a couple of readers who had reviewed._

_**MistressKC, Emberlion, Animefreak1586, Anonymously Cute-Kaikawaii, Kae- **I'm not sure when I will post up the sequel of Miss Match, but I will try asap, **Digital Lavender-** Well, there is one similarity with Yuiiko and Hanamichi which are their eyes, they both had the same brown eyes, though not all siblings are that identical. Take me for example, I have brown hair but my sisters' hair is black, I'm very fair but my sister is on the very tan side even without sun bathing, though our eyes are quite similar. So it doesn't mean that when you are siblings, they have to really look alike. But thanks for pointing out to me that it's confusing. Maybe I will try fixing it. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)_

_I hope everyone enjoys this chapter._

**Chapter 3**

After practice Rukawa rushed home instead of staying for more extra practice because, his parents decided to bring his younger sister to 'Sweet' a western restaurant where her favourite singer was singing that night. It was her birthday and he had promised her that he would celebrate with her.

I guess I will have to wake up earlier the next morning to practice. Rukawa thought to himself with a sigh.

His sister could always get her way, to Rukawa worst nightmare. He always had to give in to her, no matter how well he argued at the beginning in the end, she wins. Her sister was a brat, but that didn't mean that he hated her. In fact, he cared about her very much even though he never showed it.

When he cycled into the garden of his house, the first thing he saw was, his younger sister bursting out from the house with a big grin!

"Oniichan! Oniichan!" She shouted. "You are back!!!!! Great!!!! Otosan! Okasan!!!! Lets go!!! Oniichan is back!!!"

"At least let oniichan change, Sito." Rukawa said tonelessly.

"Five minutes!!!! I don't want to miss Symphony opening!!!!"

"Symphony?

"My favourite singer!!!! She call herself Symphony, no one knows her real name!"

"Whatever..." Rukawa mumbled entering the house in a slow mode.

"Hurry, hurry!!!!"

"Sito, give your brother a break." Mother appeared at the door. "He just got back from basketball practice, he should be very tired."

Sito pouted for a moment, and a huge smile came back to her face.

"Oniichan, did you get me a present?"

Rukawa groaned inwardly, though his expression impassive.

* * *

Yuiiko swept a brush across her lips slowly, applying a light pink gloss over it. She stared at herself in the mirror as she put the brush back into the bottle of lip gloss. After a make over she looked very different. No longer the little school girl stared back at her.

She had her long straight hair tied up into a messy bun on top of her head, with spikes standing everywhere and two plaits dangling at each side of her face. Besides a fashionable hairdo, she was dressed in a sleeveless blue mid-riff with a v-neck showing her cleavage slightly and a black mini see through lace skirt. Beneath the skirt she wore a pair of tight fitting black shorts. She wore a pair of high black boots that reached up to her knees with white shoelaces. Her make-up was shimmering and light. Nobody will recognize her in this make over.

"Hey Symphony, you will be on in another ten minutes!"

A bitter smiled formed on her shinny lips.

* * *

Rukawa watched his younger sister dragged their parents into the restaurant as he walked slowly behind them, both his hands pushed deep into his pants pockets. The place called 'Sweet' was packed with a lot of people to his surprise, young boys, girls and old gathering at the entrance to get in.

It was a good thing that they had already made reservations for this occasion so they were allowed to go in without having to wait. Rukawa could see his little sister almost jumping up and down as they walked to their reserve table right in front of the stage. He was surprised that a restaurant actually came out with this technique to get more customers.

"Oniichan, Symphony will be coming out soon!!!!" Sito cried bouncing on her seat happily. "Had you ever hear her sing before?"

"If it were the songs you always played in your room, yes I had heard her sing!"

Sito grinned.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" A man in an elegant tux walked out to the stage addressing everyone. The crowd in the restaurant became silent. "Symphony will be coming up next while mina enjoys their dinner, please give her a welcome applause."

Sito clapped enthusiastically while Rukawa sat on his seat almost dozing off.

"She is coming out, she is coming out!!!!!" Sito cried grabbing hold of her brother's sleeves shaking him.

Rukawa almost fell off the chair as Sito shook him violently. The crowd soon started to cheer and whistle and the restaurant lights dimmed. Reluctantly, he looked up the stage, and saw a dark silhouette of a very nice looking figure of a girl. Then when the sport lights went on he was spellbound. For the second time he was staring into a pair of sparkling clear brown eyes, a pair of very familiar brown eyes.

Rukawa watched the girl, Symphony dance as she sang unable to tear his gaze off her. Her movements were swift and graceful whilst she was singing a fast song. Her body moved to the rhythm of the song perfectly and her voice was simply unforgettable. She sounded a lot better than all the time he heard his sister played her songs on the stereo.

After the song Yuiiko bowed to the audience which were now on their feet shouting and applauding. Before the curtains fall, she saw the same boy she brought to the nurse office at one of the front tables staring at her not applauding. She had a habit not to look at the audience while she sang as she stared off to space, this was to help her from being nervous. Always after she finished her song she will look around as the curtains fall. She was very surprised to see a familiar face in the room.

Rukawa thought their eyes met for a moment as the curtains fell. He thought he saw a brief moment of surprised as she looked at him before her face become void from emotions. That reminds him of someone he had met that day in school. He frowned slightly at the thought.

It is impossible. He thought staring at the red curtains which had closed the stage, his mind twirling in a whirlpool of confusion.

What is Rukawa doing here? Yuiiko thought, feeling slightly anxious. Did he recognize me? He looked at me as if he knew who I was. But it is impossible, no one and I mean not even mother could recognized me in this make over. He couldn't have...

Yuiiko sang a four more songs and finally retreated to her changing room feeling tired. As she finished her third song, she saw Rukawa and his family leaving the restaurant to her relieve, but she could not help but notice a smaller girl pouting and refusing to go home which brought a small smile to her face.

She looked at the clock on the wall which showed her, almost one at night. No wonder she was feeling so tired. She had school the next day too, she hoped she would be able to wake up.

Cleaning the makeup off her face and pulled the ribbon and pins tying her hair up to let her hair fall down towards her waist she sighed and looked at her school girl reflection. Seeing that younger girl reminded her something in her past which brought pain to her heart.

**_Yuiiko's thoughts about her past..._**

"_Oniichan, you promise me that you will always protect me?" Yuiiko looked up towards her much taller red headed brother. "You will really do that!!!!"_

"_Of course, who tell you to be my younger sister?" Sakuragi grinned down at his grinning younger sister. "I will protect you with my life."_

_Yuiiko laughed as Sakuragi grabbed her hand in his hand and they made their way home._

_**End of Yuiiko's thought.**_

Yuiiko frowned as her vision blurred when tears appeared from her lower eyelids, staring at the mirror. Picking up a unclose tube of lipstick she threw it at the mirror as the lipstick splat onto the mirror creating a red blob and it slipped down onto the dressing table leaving a long trail of red line on the mirror.

Wiping the tears away roughly with the back of her hands she took her deep breath. She was not going to cry. She had already shed too much tears in the past.

"Hanamichi," She said softly and wrathfully. "You lied. You weren't there to protect me five years ago when I was in trouble..."

* * *

_So this is Yuiiko's double identity? How's the idea? Hope everyone is alright with it. In later chapters, I will explain more why Yuiiko doesn't want anyone to know she can sing that well and also a well known singer!!!! Slowly, why she hates her brother so much will also reveal!!! But anyways for now, everyone has to be patient yah!!!! Well till next chapter!!!! _

_Pls review!!! Thank you!!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Well, I think everyone can see some similiarity from Yuna from Miss Match and Yuiiko... but anyhows... she is also somewhat different. Anyways, thank you to **MistressKC,** **animefreak1586, DigitalLavender,Gurlhushere18** for reweiving !!!! Mina kept me going!!!!_

**_Note: Those in Italic are thoughts_**

****

**Chapter 4**

Rukawa was kicked out from the classroom by the math teacher for dozing off in his class. Besides that he had given the sensei a black eye. He was told to go to the principle's office and he walked down the corridor reluctantly.

When he reached the office he knocked on the door and heard a very annoyed sort of voice calling him to enter. He opened the door and walked in and stood rooted on the spot when he saw Yuiiko standing before the desk of the principle. She turned around to look at him with sleepy eyes.

_She fell asleep in class too?_ Rukawa thought to himself as he shut the door.

"Rukawa-san, please do not tell me that you are send here for sleeping in class." The principle said.

Rukawa just shrugged and nodded.

The principle groaned. "And you hit the sensei again..."

Rukawa nodded again.

"Why have I got to deal with such students!!!?" The Principle complained raising both his hands up in the air looking up the ceiling.

Yuiiko stood motionlessly in front of his desk without reaction and her eyes were half closed.

"First I have Sakuragi-san here wrestling a boy to the floor for waking her up in class, and now another who give the sensei a black eye."

Rukawa was surprised that Yuiiko fought in class but remained silent. He turned over to look at her who ignored his presence and stared at the principle with her expressionless face and her eyes still half closed.

_And I thought people complained that I am expressionless, she could beat me to it._ Rukawa thought silently.

"Alright, both of you!" the principle snapped. "Detention!!!! Both of you will have to clean up every single washroom in your block!"

That snapped Yuiiko out of her trance. She stared at the principle disbelievingly.

"You can't do that!" She protested.

"Watch me!!!!" The principle roared. "Now OUT!!!!"

Yuiiko and Rukawa walked out the office together solemnly.

"You fought in class?" Rukawa asked after they the office door shut behind them.

"I hated it when someone disturbed me when I'm sleeping."

Rukawa raised his eyebrows slightly. _Why does that sound so familiar?_

"I'll see you after school..." Yuiiko mumbled as she closed her mouth shutting off a yawn.

She walked away from Rukawa slowly heading towards the year one block. Rukawa watched her turning around the corner and disappeared as he turned the opposite direction and walked off. There was only one place he had in mind- the roof top. He need more sleep.

* * *

After school...

"What is she doing here?"

"Why is she sleeping here?"

"I have no idea."

"Do you think we should wake her up?"

Yuiiko was awakened by whispering around her, as she opened her eyes agitated. When she got her focus back she found several boys and girls grouped around her watching her. She sat up hastily and looked around. She had gone to the auditorium instead of back to class to get more sleep. The auditorium was always empty except after school when, the Literature Club, Music Club and Drama Club would group up to use the stage.

She had slept on five chairs her body stretched out on her side, with an arm under her head. She had no idea that she had slept through school hours and now seeing more students pouring into the auditorium- she knew that school had already ended. She swung her feet to the floor, got up swiftly and headed for the exit ignoring the stares of the students who caught her sleeping.

She headed back to her classroom to get her briefcase, thinking she had the chance prepare for work when she remembered about her detention. She groaned inwardly. That was the last thing she needed now, was to cancel her concert.

Without much choice she headed for the school public phone. She needed to call up the manager to tell him about the unavoidable circumstances. She was glad that the corridor where the public phones were was empty. Going up to one of them she picked up the receiver and pushed some coins into the machine.

Rukawa sat up and stretched when he was awakened by the last bell of the school. Getting up reluctantly he head towards the door and went down the stairs slowly. When he reached the landing and turned around the corner where the public phones were he stopped immediately when he saw Yuiiko standing by one of the phone speaking urgently.

"I'm sorry about the inconvenience." She said softly though Rukawa could hear every word clearly. "Symphony couldn't make it to the concert today..."

_Symphony?_ Rukawa thought his eyes widened with surprised. Immediately he retreated back into the corner where he had come from listening to her.

"Yes, I'm very sorry." She continued. "Tell the guests, Symphony's greatest regret and sadness for not able to perform today..."

Rukawa frowned slightly. _Yuiiko knows who Symphony is? Why can't she perform today? Had she fallen sick?_

"So sorry for your inconvenience..."

Yuiiko hang up the phone softly looking down the ground with a sigh. She turned and walked down the corridor where Rukawa was standing. Rukawa panicked when he realized he was unable to get away in such a last minute, stood rooted on the spot.

Yuiiko turned around the corner and saw Rukawa standing there looking at her curiously. Yuiiko paled when seeing him standing so close by when she was having the conversation with the manager.

_Did he hear what I said?_ Yuiiko thought in horror.

Rukawa watched her blenched and blinked once. Why was she so afraid to let others know that she knew who Symphony is? Was she afraid that they might bother her all day about Symphony's " Yuiiko stammered slightly. It was the first time Rukawa had ever heard her stammering. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you?"

"I was just passing by...." Yuiiko answered turning away and crossing her finger hopefully that Rukawa didn't hear her conversation earlier.

She walked passed him without glancing at him again but what Rukawa asked made her whirled so fast to look at him she nearly tripped over.

"You know Symphony?"

"What made you ask me that?"

"I heard you talking about her not able to perform today."

Yuiiko sighed with relief inwardly. _So he didn't find out._

"Yes, I know her..." Yuiiko nodded, finally getting back her composure.

"My sister is a huge fan of hers."

"I know..." Yuiiko smiled remembering the little girl.

"Nani?"

"I mean..." Yuiiko smacked her head inwardly. "Really?"

Rukawa narrowed his eyes watching Yuiiko, as they both made their way down the corridor together for their detention. This girl was definitely hiding something from him and everyone else around her.

* * *

_So how is this chapter?!!!! Well, hope mina enjoyed it. Anyways... I will try to update asap!!!!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello mina, those who read this story, very sorry I posted the wrong chapter 5 to the wrong story... :P If anyone who had already read it. The chapter 5 belongs to another story I wrote, Don't Say A Word. I can't believe I made such a mistake. Very embarassing... I was in the hurry when I uploaded the chapter this morning cuz I had an appointment at 10 am and I was still editting my story when it was 15 minutes to 10... so in a blur and rush I uploaded that chapter into this story for both the two story link is only above each other. :P_

_Anyways, thank you mina for such wonderful reviews. I hope I will have more feedbacks from everyone. Hope mina enjoy reading this chapter._

****

**Chapter 5**

Sakuragi rushed down the corridor to look for his sister. He had given the brown envelope she had given him to their father not knowing what it was. When their father read through it, they were shocked and hurt to know it was a lawyer letter indicating Yuiiko will never visit them again and she will be changing her last name to her mother's.

Where can she be right now? Sakuragi thought anxiously. I'm sure she wouldn't agree on doing this.

Sakuragi stopped walking when he saw from the opposite direction walking towards him was Rukawa and unmistakably Yuiiko next to him. He frowned and rushed towards them. He towered over Rukawa when he reached him.

"I. Told. You. To. Stop. Following. MY SISTER!!!!!" Sakuragi yelled emphasized every single word clearly and slowly.

"I'm not." Rukawa replied shortly, tonelessly and expressionlessly

Yuiiko looked at her brother for a moment before continue walking again leaving him and Rukawa. Sakuragi turned towards her in a hurry.

"Matte, Yuiiko!!!!" Sakuragi rushed towards her. "What is the meaning of this letter!!!!!?"

Yuiiko stared straight ahead without expression as she walked on, while Sakuragi waved a pile of letter in front of her. She ignored them and walked on. Rukawa followed behind them a few feet away though hearing every single word clearly.

"Has father signed it?" Yuiiko asked her voice as cold as ice which even chilled the bones of the Ice Prince- Rukawa.

"What makes you think papa will sign a letter like that?"

"Well, he should..." Yuiiko replied shortly.

"Yuiiko," Sakuragi grabbed her arms and forced her to look at him as they stopped in the middle of the corridor. "Look at me, we used to be so close together, ever since five years ago you just stopped coming to see me and stop talking to me!!!! What happened?"

Yuiiko expressionless face suddenly turned to anger as she glared at Sakuragi wrathfully. Rukawa stopped a foot behind them slightly surprised to see how angry Yuiiko looked. Even Sakuragi got slightly startled at this sudden anger and he released her arms.

"You can't remember do you?" Yuiiko spoke in a voice with so much fire in shook slightly. "Five years ago when we were suppose to meet at the park!!!! But you never came!!!!"

"It was only one broken meeting!!!!" Sakuragi said desperately. "I was..."

"You were trying to get some girl to go out with you that was what you were doing!!!!" Yuiiko snapped. "I found out and I hope and hope that wasn't true!!!!"

"Yuiiko, you will never get angry over something this small. You were always so forgiving... why?"

"You stood me up Sakuragi!!!! I had waited for you practically the whole day and towards the whole night!!!!"

"You were still at the park at night?" Sakuragi whispered slightly shocked.

"That was the day I won a singing competition and I wanted to show you what I got!!!!" Yuiiko cried pushing his brother slightly and he staggered back slightly. "You already miss the singing competition!!!! Mama couldn't come because she was sick... I told you and father to come but you both never came!!!! I called you to come to meet me after the competition. You said you will come and told me to wait!!!! I WAITED SAKURAGI HANAMICHI!!!! I BLOODY WAITED!!!!

"I was...was" Sakuragi stammered.

"It was dark when I walked home..."

"Alone?" Sakuragi's eyes suddenly widened. "What happened Yuiiko? What happened when you walk home alone?"

"Nothing..." Yuiiko mumbled and turned away from her brother and started to walk away.

"Yuiiko, tell me!!!!" Sakuragi grabbed her arm again.

"I have nothing to say to you Hanamachi!!!! Yuiiko said heatedly and snatched her arm away from his grip. "Now, I need to go. I have something else to do."

Rukawa watched Yuiiko walked away and he followed, passing a very frustrated looking Sakuragi in the corridor as he walked off.

That is something odd. Rukawa wondered. What exactly happened which made Yuiiko so angry at Sakuragi. It doesn't seem like she is angry at him for not coming to meet her. So what is it?

* * *

Yuiiko pour the last bucket of water onto the tile washroom floor and walked out feeling every part of her muscles aching. She stood outside the washroom door with a soft sigh and saw Rukawa coming out from the boy's washroom next to hers. He looked liked he had been sleeping inside more than he was washing the place.

"Done?" Yuiiko asked.

Rukawa simply nodded.

"Well, ja-ne..."

"...."

Rukawa watched Yuiiko walked away from him down the corridor and disappeared from his view when she turned the corner before he turn to leave in a different direction that led him to the school gym. He had basketball to practice. Even though he knew that their group practice should be over but he could always practice alone. It wouldn't be a problem to him.

Yuiiko walked away feeling slightly tired after washing ten washrooms in the block. As she headed out the building and towards the school front gate, she was greeted by Sakuragi again. She raised an eyebrow wondering how long her brother had been standing there waiting for her.

"Yuiiko..."

"I don't have time for this Hanamichi."

"Please, just listen to me for a moment!!!!"

Yuiiko stopped walking and turned to face her brother.

"I want to meet you at the same park tomorrow evening!!!!"

"Why?"

"Just be there, I have something I need to show you."

"What makes you think I will be there?"

"Please Yuiiko, please be there..."

"Whatever..."

With that Yuiiko walked away.

"I will be waiting until you come along Yuiiko!!!!" Sakuragi called after her retreating back.

Yuiiko remained silent as she walked off wondering would she ever be that silly to believe him for the second time.

* * *

Well let see if Yuiiko will meet Sakuragi, till the next chapter comes...

Pls review, thank you so much.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello mina, thanks for such wonderful reviews, sorry I didn't update for sometime. Hadn't been feeling well lately and not only that, I still have to go to work :( Anyways want to thank MistressKC, Julie-tearjerky, Emberlion, gurlhere13, and Yun Fei was such wonderful reviews. :D Hope mina enjoy this chapter. More misterious things about Yuiiko to find out ;)_

**Chapter 6**

Yuiiko reached the park and found a few little children playing tag together with their mothers watching them nearby sitting under a tree on a bench. She searched the area and found her brother had not arrived, frowning slightly she sighed.

_Maybe he is late,_ she thought and entered the park sitting on another bench not far from the children's mothers and watched the kids play as they laughed loudly. A small smiled appeared on her face when she watched the carefree children quietly.

* * *

Sakuragi looked up the clock and cursed. Miyagi had made them stayed back for more practice that evening after school and it was time to meet his sister. He turned towards the exit door and saw Haruko watching him with an encouraging smile and he didn't had the heart to stop practicing.

_Gomen Yuiiko..._ Sakuragi thought in despair.

Why had it always be like this when he wanted to make up for whatever he had done wrong.

* * *

Yuiiko watched those children leaving with their parents, her heart sinking miserably. She looked up the darkening sky devastated. It was getting late and still Sakuragi hadn't arrived. Holding on to the slightest hope that he would turn up Yuiiko waited...

_I am giving you another chance Hanamichi onnichan...._ Yuiiko thought in her heart secretly.

Even how much show that she hated her brother, but truly in her heart she still cared and loved him dearly. It took a lot of her effort and strength to hate him this much. She was getting tired of it, but still she couldn't forget what happened to her five years ago.

Sakuragi was about to rush out the gym after practice when Miyagi called him back.

"Sakuragi!!!!" He shouted. "Now you will have to stay back to practice your basics!!!!"

"Basics?" Sakuragi turned to Miyagi in surprised. "Why do I need basic after all..."

"Sakuragi-kun... basic is very important." Haruko said smiling gently. "You hadn't been practicing all your basic and still able to play basketball is a very good thing but still you have to practice to excel. I will stay with you to practice."

"Hai Haruko-chan..." Sakuragi blushed at the sight of her, Yuiiko forgotten.

* * *

Yuiiko looked around the dimly lit park and hugged herself rubbing the sides her arms slowly. The incident that happened to her flashed before her and she shivered. Not a good thing to stay here any longer. She stood up and looked around the park one last time. Sakuragi had not come. Her shoulders slump slightly she walked out the park slowly.

_Screw him..._ she thought angrily. _For now it's better to get back in one piece especially its dangerous here at night..._

As quickly as she could she walked down the dark neighbourhood quickly. She didn't want that same incident happening again. Shaking that thought away from her mind she continue walking with quick strides looking around her cautiously making sure she wasn't followed.

Before she could turn into her street she heard footsteps behind her. Her heart turned cold as she quickened her pace. The footsteps behind her quicken too, and in a panic she began to run. She heard the footsteps behind her ran after her.

_Damn..._ She thought reaching into her backpack as her hand enclosed onto a folded pocketknife which was big enough slit anyone's throat open.

The footsteps soon came closer to her and a hand grabbed her shoulder. If she would have been like any girl she would have screamed but instead she pulled out her folded pocketknife, with only one hand and a swift movement she unfolded it with a swing and whirled around her knife aiming at the person neck.

"Whoa!!!!!"

"Youhei-kun!" Yuiiko stopped in time before she slashed his neck.

"That was something new..." Youhei let go of her. "I came to meet you to tell you Hanamichi is still stuck at basketball practice. When I reached the park you were no longer there, so I decided to check on you at home and saw you walking home alone."

"You should at least call instead of following me like a stalker." Yuiiko said angrily as she folded her pocketknife putting it back into her backpack.

"Where did you get that?"

"What?"

"That pocketknife?"

"Someone gave it to me..."

"That guy from..."

"Don't you say it out loud!" Yuiiko cried anxiously.

"Why don't you what to tell Hanamichi what really happened to you five years ago."

"No..." Yuiiko snapped turning away from him and walked on. "I just want to forget about it."

"But you can't, Yuiiko," Youhei said softly walking next to her. "It's time you share it with someone besides keeping it a secret for this long."

"Everyone will laugh at me..." Yuiiko said sadly.

"Who will, I mean..."

"You don't know how difficult it was for me..." Yuiiko flared turning to face Youhei furiously. "You weren't there when I went through hell... all those people make fun of me... all I want is to lead a normal life but I can't!!! Now leave me alone!!!"

With that she ran off, she only stopped when Youhei was no longer in sight. Taking a deep breath she slowed down when she heard a loud crashed and whirled around to see. To her surprised she saw someone on a bicycle crashed onto a back of a car parked at the side of the street.

"Hey, you alright!" Yuiiko called running over to the fallen person and stopped when he came to view. "Rukawa-kun?"

She knelt down when Rukawa didn't answer nor moved. She shook him but no response from him. Thinking that he was injured badly she took a close look at him to search for injuries but found nothing more than a few scratches. After a few minutes she just realized that he was sleeping.

Not knowing where he stays or what to do with him. She pushed his bike up and with all her strength heaved him onto his bike and pushed him back to her home.

_First Hanamichi stood up on me, now this...._ She thought frustrated.

* * *

The last thing Rukawa remembered was riding out the school grounds after that everything was cast into darkness. When he opened his eyes he found himself in very unfamiliar surroundings with something cold and wet on his forehead.

_What the hell happened?_ He thought sitting up a wet towel dropped off his forehead.

He looked around and found himself sleeping in someone's living room on a three sitter sky blue divan. The place looked very cozy and nice with a plain navy blue curtains hanging on the glass window, the walls painted light cooling blue and soft peach coloured carpet spread on the entire living room floor. A wide set flat panel television hanging on the wall equip with a full set amplifier with two loud speakers opposite him, a black rectangular coffee table in front of the three sitter divan and surrounded by another identical coloured one sitter divan at each sides.

"Did I walk into someone else's home?" He wondered out loud.

"No you didn't."

Rukawa heard a familiar toneless voice behind him and whirled around to see Yuiiko leaning on the framed of a double door looking at him calmly. Her hands crossed in front of her, looking very comfortable in a pair of white shorts showing off her long slender legs and a yellow sweater. Her long straight hair pulled into a high ponytail.

What curious Rukawa was the shoes she was wearing made him stared at her feet longer than he intended too. She had wrapped her feet with what looks like a pair of purple coloured almost see-through disposable shower caps. Behind those funny looking caps he could tell she was wearing a pair of black shoes. In Japanese homes, people take off their shoes before they enter their homes, but Yuiiko was still wearing shoes and the funniest looking one too.

_Why is she wearing that?_ He thought.

"What are you staring at?" Yuiiko snapped her voice suddenly lost the emotionless mode.

Rukawa snapped his eyes back up at her face. She was frowning slightly at him.

"You fell asleep and crashed onto a car not far from my home, I didn't know where you stay so I brought you to my house instead." She said her voice slightly furious. "I came to see if you are awake, because dinner is ready. Are you hungry?"

"Slightly..." Rukawa muttered shortly. Even though he is famished he wasn't going to admit it.

"My mum is out of town this week, so I had made dinner instead." Yuiiko said turning away leading Rukawa to the dining area which was the kitchen as well.

Rukawa followed her quietly into the hall where there was a staircase leading to the first floor. In the hall way photos in silver metal frames hung on the walls which looked like Yuiiko when she was younger, he stopped when he came across a photo frame on a wall where he saw a younger looking Yuiiko in a dark green swimming suit with red and yellow stripes adorned on the left side of her waist. She was holding up a huge trophy which labeled first prize on it. There was a huge grin on her face as she stared back at him.

_She looked really nice when she smile..._ Rukawa thought as he stared at the picture.

"That was when I was in Junior School." Yuiiko said softly.

Rukawa turned to look at her and saw her looking at the photo sadly. However that look only last for a second before it was replace by her cold expressionless mask.

"The kitchen is this way." She said and turned from the photo sharply.

_She is in the swimming team before..._ he thought silently. _I wonder if she is in the swimming team as well in Shohoku._

"I am not much of a cook, usually I always call for a take out..." Yuiiko said when they entered the kitchen.

Rukawa liked her house very much, everywhere looks cozy and clean. The kitchen has white walls and light green tiled floor the cabinets and counter are ovary with light brown lining, a small round glass dining table in the middle of the kitchen with only three chairs around it. There was a large serving of fried noodles in the middle

Rukawa remained silent and took a seat on the table looking at the food Yuiiko had prepared. Yuiiko stood by the counter watching him. Rukawa raised his eyebrows wondering why she weren't eating with him. He soon found out when he took the first bite of the fried noodles.

"You cooked this?" Rukawa turned to look at her placing the bowl and chopstick down.

"Yup..." Yuiiko shrugged.

"Did you try your cooking?"

She shook her head.

Rukawa stared at her incredulously. Only one bite of her cooking had suddenly made him lost all his appetite. He no longer felt hungry as he pushed the bowl away.

"You should try your own cooking."

"That bad?" Yuiiko quirked her eyebrows slightly.

"I cook better."

"Why don't you then?" Yuiiko challenged.

Rukawa stood up and went to the refrigerator.

"You are serious?" Yuiiko's mouth nearly dropped opened a mile.

Rukawa ignored her and continued rummaging through her fridge.

* * *

"How come you know how to cook?" Yuiiko asked after they finished dinner.

"Parents are always out..." Rukawa answered as shortly as possibly.

"I see..." Yuiiko said. "Even so, I'm sure guys will always call for take out instead of bothering to learn how to cook."

"I usually cook for my sis..."

"Oh yes, your younger sis..." Yuiiko mumbled looking down the table.

"I don't believe you met my sister..."

"What?" Yuiiko snapped her head back up again.

"I believe you never met my sister before, how did you know she is younger than me?"

Rukawa narrowed his eyes at her. That was the second time she did that.

"Oh, I'd guessed... I mean if she is older she will be cooking for you instead right..." Yuiiko blurted out quickly whatever that came into her mind and thank goodness it made sense.

"Right..." Rukawa looked at her uncomfortable face unconvinced.

"Anyways it's getting late you should be getting home."

"Right..." Rukawa said again getting up. He had totally forgotten about the time.

For the first time in his life, he felt so comfortable being with a girl besides his younger sister. All the girls he ever met had given him a headache with their screams if not their love letters and their confessions on how much they love him. But Yuiiko did nothing like that, not to say that she went to any of the basketball match or practice. It was good enough she don't go drooling after him like all girls in school.

Yuiiko walked him to the door.

"Your bike is over there." Yuiiko pointed to the corner of the house on leaning on the wall. "Be careful it's late.

Rukawa looked outside the house raising his eyebrows. This neighbourhood looked exactly like his neighbourhood. He blinked looking around the surroundings of the area.

"Something wrong?" Yuiiko asked watching Rukawa hesitating to leave her house.

"Iie..." Rukawa said shortly almost wanting to smile.

He just realized that his house was right opposite the street which means, Yuiiko and he were practically neighbours. Slowly walking to his bike he pushed it out the gate and turned back to see Yuiiko still standing by the door.

"Don't worry, I stay just right next to you..." Rukawa answered.

Yuiiko gaped when she watched Rukawa walked over to the house right opposite to hers. However she didn't watch him enter the house for the phone began to ring. Quickly shutting the door and locking it she dashed for the phone.

"Moshi moshi, Hongo resident. Yuiiko speaking here." _(A/N: If anyone is wonderingly Hongo is her mother's last name/Surname)_

"Hey, it's Youhei here."

"Youhei-kun, what's up?"

"Just want to check on you if you are alright. I heard your mum is out of town."

"Hai,"

"If there is anything don't hesitant to call me okays."

"Thanks Youhei-kun."

"Just called to tell you that Hanamichi had a very tiring practice today, that is why he didn't call to check on you."

"Don't worry, I don't care." Yuiiko replied tonelessly though her heart hurts.

She heard Youhei sighed in the other end before he began talking again.

"Anyways, rest early. I'll see you in school tomorrow."

"Right. Oyasumi Youhei-kun."

"Oyasumi..."

Yuiiko put the receiver down slowly and head towards the stairs to get upstairs to her room. It had been someday. An early rest was a very good idea. There were only two bedrooms upstairs, one belongs to her mother's and the other facing the front lawn belonged to hers.

She entered her room, switch on the lights and immediately flopped on her bed looking up the ceiling her legs dangling on the edge of the bed. Her room wasn't really big neither was it small, it looked pretty comfortable with a queen size bed against the wall, her desk next to a double glass sliding doors that lead to the front balcony with light peach curtains, a shelve filled with books and her dressing table next to her desk. There was a walk in closet in her room and a small waist high cupboard where she kept all her shoes.

* * *

Rukawa had already taken a shower and entered his room quietly not bothering to switch on the lights in his room. His sister was already sleeping in the room next to his and he didn't want to wake her up. So he moved around his room silently. That was when he saw Yuiiko's house in darkness except for a room which was facing his. He looked in and saw Yuiiko sitting up on her bed still wearing the odd looking caps. Blinking he stared at her as he toweled his hair dry.

_Isn't she ever taking off those caps?_ He wondered watching her.

Yuiiko looked down her feet unaware of being watched she bent down slowly taking off the odd looking shower caps of her shoes. Putting them aside she begin taking off her black shoes which were made specially for her. After that she stood up and turned towards the glass sliding doors realizing that the curtains weren't drawn. Looking outside seeing the other houses were in darkness, she didn't bother to shut it thinking that everyone was already asleep. Taking the shower caps she tossed it into the waste paper basket next to her desk then taking her shoes in another she limped slightly to her shoe rank and tossed her shoe inside.

Rukawa frowned when he saw the way Yuiiko walked. Did she hurt herself? Why is she limping? She was walking fine when he was over at her house. However, his questions were all answered when Yuiiko limped out to the balcony and stood there looking up the dark sky glumly. He stared at Yuiiko's feet for long time to see that her right leg was shorter than her left.

Was that why she was wearing shoes at home? Those shoes must had been made specially for her so that she wouldn't limp when she walk. Rukawa thought his eyes widened with shock. What exactly happened to her five years ago?

Rukawa knew that there was one person that knows what happened to Yuiiko and it must be Mito Youhei.

* * *

_Let's see what actually happened to Yuiiko five years ago?!!! Rukawa will be talking to Youhei! Will Youhei tell him what actually happened to Yuiiko? Let's see next chapter. I will try to put it up asap. _

_Pls review yah!!!! Thank you so much._


	7. Chaprter 7

_Hello mina, thanks for a bunch of reviews and flames too for a change though I don't encourange flames. Anyways, thanks to **Yun Fei, Mish1, Gurlshere13, Digital Lavender, animefreak1386, MistressKC, Julietearjerky **for your reviews and then**anoto and Betyoulovethat** for flaming me..._

_Iknow I had beenwriting too many Rukawa OCs. Anyways, I can't stop u from feeling whatever you are feeling. You want to stop reading RuOC... it is fine with me. I write RuOC... cuz I love writing them. Rukawa is my fav character so I will definitely use him in my fics no matter what... plus I like to put selve inserts. I just like to create characters that is all. Though I can say, most characters I created are mostly like a mixture of some other characters from other anime I watched or Japanese games I play. Like in this story, the way I had describe Yuiiko's appearance, it is actually taken slightly from Lian, from FFX2. Her attitude a little like Rukawa, mixture of Miaka from Fushigi Yugi and Sakura from Sakura Wars. _

_This is how I create characters, I take things from here and there and put them together. Anyways, many may think it is Mary Sue, cuz all my characters look really pretty, but all I can say is that... my characters aren't as perfect as everyone usually asume they are._

_Hope u enjoy this chapter mina-san..._

**Chapter 7**

It was break time and Rukawa was still thinking about Yuiiko. He really wanted to know what actually happened to her. What unfortunate incident she suffered that crimpled her? However, she managed to go through her life as if nothing had happened though it made her hate her own related brother for this long.

While walking in the corridor Rukawa saw Sakuragi's friends. Rukawa watched Youhei and his friends coming down the corridor towards him as they mischievously teased each other taking no heed to him. Youhei however, stood slightly behind the three rascals with a small smile on his face his hands shove in his pocket watching them calmly.

"Yo…" Rukawa called when they came closer.

All of them turned to him in surprised for Rukawa never speak to them before and least of all called them.

"Hey Rukawa, what's up?" Youhei answered good-naturedly though his friends all stared at him suspiciously.

"I need to talk to you." Rukawa directed his sentence to Youhei ignoring the rest.

"Oh?" Youhei raised his eyebrows slightly and shrugged. "Sure…"

"Alone."

That took Youhei even more by surprised and the rest of his three friends began to protest when Youhei stopped them.

"Won't take long," Youhei told them and walked away with Rukawa leaving his friends looking annoyed and agitated.

"So what is it that you need to speak to me?"

"About Yuiiko."

Youhei narrowed his eyes dangerously and stopped walking. "What about her?"

"What happened to her five years ago?"

Youhei turned to glare at Rukawa. "Why do you ask?"

"I know about her leg…"

Youhei frowned slightly and turned away from him. "You wouldn't go spreading around about it will you?"

"Who do you think I am?" Rukawa retorted. "Some girl gossiper?"

"What is it that you what to know?"

"What happened so badly that crimpled her?"

"She was at the park waiting for Hanamichi."

"So I heard about that part."

"OK, I will go to the point." Youhei took a deep breath. "I promised her that I won't tell anyone. So I trust you that you won't spread it around."

Rukawa nodded once.

"She was walking home alone when Hanamichi never turned up. As you had seen her fight before, I guess it's like brother like sister, that they both are tough fighters. A couple of boys came up to her trying to get her to do things that she didn't want. She fought them off, but it was three out of one. Yuiiko didn't stand a chance but she didn't give up. She fought till the last ounce of her strength."

There was a short silence as Rukawa waited patiently for Youhei to continue. After taking a deep breath Youhei spoke again.

"I knew Hanamichi didn't make it to the park, so I went to check on her. It was a lucky thing I did but when I reached the crime scene…" Youhei stopped for a moment before continuing. "Those three boys had already broken her right leg, and she was bleeding everywhere."

"Did they…?" Rukawa asked but his voice trailed off.

"If you are asking me if they had violated her innocence, no they didn't." Youhei said in a relieved voice. "Though she sure gave them a hell of a time because, all three of them were hurt real badly. But what they had done to her was heart breaking. There was so many internal bleeding she was in a coma for a week. As for her leg, the doctor said that they had damaged her growth function even after joining her broken bones together, it is a possibility that her right leg will not grow normally like her left one. That is why her right leg is shorter than her left."

"You promise me Youhei-kun…"

A voice behind them froze both of them on the spot. They turned around slowly to see Yuiiko looking at Youhei with a hurt expression on her face.

"Yuiiko please, Rukawa knew about your leg he was just…"

"But still you shouldn't have told him…" Yuiiko backed away from Youhei when he tried to reach for her hand.

"Yuiiko, I saw you in your room last night." Rukawa began.

"You were spying on me?" Yuiiko turned to look at Rukawa looking slightly furious.

"I wasn't…"

"Go ahead and laugh…" Yuiiko said softly her head bowed and her shoulders suddenly shaking. "I am so used to people laughing at me all the time."

"I didn't laugh…" Rukawa said shortly.

"Yuiiko…" Youhei closed his distance between her and tilted her head up with his the tips of his fingers. "Nobody is laughing at you."

There were tears in her eyes which really tore both the boys' heart. Even the ice prince felt sorry for her as he watched her heartbreaking expression. Rukawa knew that if he was the one finding those boys hurting her, he would have killed them. Not knowing why this sudden urged to protect her Rukawa watched Youhei pulling Yuiiko into his embrace.

He clutched his hands into fists at his side. No other boys will ever hurt her again.

Yuiiko sobbed silently on Youhei's shoulders for only a second. Rukawa stood next to them watching silently, he relaxed slightly when Yuiiko moved away from Youhei drying her eyes quickly with the back of her hand as if she had never cried.

"I'm alright." Yuiiko said her voice back to her emotionless mode. "Sorry about that."

"Hey, is alright to cry sometime…" Youhei said gently with a smile. "You and I knew each other since we were kids. There was nothing you never told me about. Like the time I remembered you were trying to be brave when you were only six and climbed up the biggest tree in the park and not knowing how to get down. It was a lucky thing I was there…"

Yuiiko blushed turning to look at Rukawa who raised his eyebrows slightly.

"Youhei-kun I will kill you for saying anymore!!!!" Yuiiko growled under her breath.

"Then it took me almost one hour to get you down." Youhei laughed ignoring Yuiiko's warning.

"Youhei-kun…" Yuiiko grimaced again more dangerously now.

Youhei turned to see Yuiiko looking as if she was about to explode.

"Opps, gotta go!!!!" Youhei laughed louder running down the corridor out of sight.

"MOH!!!!" Yuiiko shouted after his departing figure. "HAVE YOU GOT TO TELL THAT TO THE WHOLE WORLD?!!!"

Slightly abashed she turned to look at Rukawa who was watching her with his head slightly inclined. She smiled slightly.

"That was when I was really young…" Yuiiko said softly.

"Where do you go after school?" Rukawa asked shortly.

"Huh?" Yuiiko stared at him incredulously.

"You are always in a hurry after school."

"Oh…?" Yuiiko asked rather nervously. She never expected Rukawa to ask her that. "You want to know why am I in a hurry after school."

"Hai,"

"Demo… I can't tell you…" She answered rather hesitantly.

"Why?"

"It's my business…" Yuiiko answered looking away with her expression icy cold. "Besides, you already know my other secret. I rather keep this secret to myself than telling anyone."

"..."

Yuiiko turned her back at him suddenly.

"I have to go, my math sensei asked me to go see him during break and I'm already late."

"Why have you got to see him?"

"You talk a lot today." Yuiiko turned her head slightly to look at him. "I heard from many of my classmates, that you hardly talk."

"Do you always talk about me with your classmate?"

"Iie, I don't." Yuiiko tuned away and started walking. "Is just that the girls in my class seemed to adore you and all I have to do is listen to them because, they sit all around me. I usually sleep… maybe that is why the sensei wants to see me because I didn't finish the quiz we had today…"

Rukawa blinked watching her retreating back rather surprised. She slept through the whole quiz? She sounded so much like…

_Me…_ He thought silently. _Anyone could have mistaken her for my sister… instead of that do' aho…_

**After school…**

Yuiiko made her way to the gym slowly. She didn't know why she was going over there. Maybe it was because she wanted to see her brother and wanted to know what made him forget about their meeting. Was basketball that important? More important than her? Or was there something else?

She frowned at the thought. Something else? What could have made him forget about her?

"Are you going to see Rukawa-kun again?" She suddenly heard a girl speak behind her.

She moved her eyes sideways to see three girls overtaking her and walking ahead of her in hurried strides towards the gym too. She recognized them. They were girls from her class who always talked about Rukawa.

"Of course…" The second girl replied rather dreamily. "He is like the God of basketball…"

_God of basketball…_ that thought made Yuiiko smirked.

She had never seen Rukawa played basketball before, she had no idea how well he played. With a shrugged she carried on towards the gym slightly behind the girls.

_I will soon find out won't I_? She thought quietly.

When she reached the gym she saw the entrance doors already crowded with girls. She blinked, all of them were here rooting for Rukawa. She went closer to see, the boys inside had already started practicing. She could also hear his brother's voice shouting 'Teme Kensune'. Frowning slightly at why her brother was shouting at Rukawa she craned her neck slightly to look inside. As she was taller than most girls she could see what was happening inside without difficultly.

Rukawa raced down towards the pole in top speed, made a jumped, his right hand holding onto the ball raised high in the air and slammed it down towards the basket.

BANG!!!!!

The dunk he made echoed in the gym though it was soon drowned by the screams of the whole bunch of girls by the door. Yuiiko raised her eyebrows and nearly gaped at the sight.

_Not bad… iie, segoi…_ the thought came into her head immediately. _No wonder all this girls go drooling after him. _

Rukawa whirled around slowly to see Sakuragi glaring at him and some of his teammates gaping at him. The girls by the doors screaming and cheering for him though a tall girl behind the group of shouting girls caught his attention.

_What is she doing here…?_ Rukawa thought when he saw her.

She looked like she was looking for someone in the court. When her eyes stopped on the person, he followed her gaze and saw her looking at Sakuragi and Sakuragi was actually blushing in front of Haruko who was encouraging him. Rukawa turned back to Yuiiko and saw a frowned creeping up her expressionless face.

Yuiiko didn't realized how angry she was when she saw Sakuragi talking to that girl and she knew instantly that he had totally forgotten about their meeting because of this girl. However, her anger didn't last for long when her watch beeped several times snapping her out of her fury. She looked down at her watch and realized that she had to go or she will be late for work.

Without another look back into the courts, she turned away and walked away swiftly.

_She is hiding something._ Rukawa thought as he watched her leaving. _And I want to know what it is._

Ayako was watching the boys practicing when she noticed Rukawa staring at the girls cheering for him. She quirked her eyebrows, it was not like Rukawa to take notice of them. Following his gaze, Ayako spotted a tall girl who wasn't shouting and realized that Rukawa was staring at her but the girl was looking at someone else. When she turned towards the direction that girl was staring, she found herself looking at Sakuragi and she raised an eyebrow.

_Don't tell me Sakuragi had a fan girl? Somehow, she looked familiar, where had I seen her before?_ Ayako wondered as she turned her attention back to the girl and watched her turned to leave.

Ayako turned her attention back to Rukawa to see him looking inquisitively at the girl's withdrawing back but it only lasted for a second before his cold mask returned. He turned his attention back on his practice taking no heed to the girls at the door no more.

"Must investigate on this one…" Ayako said softly to herself.

**A/N:**

_Hello mina,I am so sorry I didn't manage to update many of my fics lately. Anyways, I really hope u enjoy this chapter... there will be more Sakuragi in coming chapters. I know I make him really dense in the this story... though I am trying to make him a caring older brother too..._

_This is going to be really a tragic plus adventure sort of story... no romance... hope mina don't mind. I know the story seemed tobe like another RU/OC romance story, but NO, this is not. No romance, it will be RU/OC/SAK/YOUHEI as main characters... see how it goes neh... _

_I will try to post up the next chapter asap._

_Pls drop a review! NO FLAMES PLS!!!!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Finally I am back!!!! Phew, what a holiday!!! I was so busy with my sis wedding that I had no time even to log on!!!! Anyways, here I am already. Such a tragic thing happened end of last year 2004... my country didn't even celebrate New Year to show respect for the death of so many ppl in Tsunami ( I think that it is how its spelt) Anyways... its 2005 now... a new year and a new start. Gosh!!!! Let's get on with this chapter before I start feeling sorry and sad for those people again._

_Before I start I wanna thank **Yun Fei, MistressKC, Emma, XIII Black Cat and Kaede Rukawa-ice prince** for reviewing and backing me up to update!!!! ;P Thank you so much, hope everyone enjoys this chapter._

****

**Chapter 8**

Yuiiko bowed as the audience applauded, the red curtains fall and she took a deep breath. Quickly she straightened up, left the stage and entered the changing room. After cleaning up her face and changed back to her uniform, she looked up the clock which showed her a quarter to one in the morning. Sighing inwardly she picked up her briefcase and left the café in a hurry.

* * *

"Where the hell is she?" Sakuragi whispered to himself and he paced the front gate of Yuiiko's home. "It's one in the morning and she is not home?"

Footsteps behind him made him whirled around in a hurry to see who had stalked up behind him. His eyes widened in surprised when he saw Yuiiko staring at him incredulously.

"What are you doing here Hanamichi?" Yuiiko asked tonelessly. "Do you know what time it is?"

"That is supposed to be my question!" Sakuragi shouted. "The hell, it's one in the morning and you just got home? Do you know how dangerous it is at night? What the hell were you thinking?"

"You have no right to say that." Yuiiko narrowed her eyes at her brother.

"I just don't want anything bad to happen to you Yuiiko." Sakuragi said desperately holding both Yuiiko's arms in his hands. "Try to understand, I am your older brother, I want the best for you."

"Right…" Yuiiko pulled away from his grasped and glared at him. "If you really cared, you would have turned up that day at the park! But you didn't!"

"I had something important to do!" Sakuragi explained lamely.

"Oh really, something important!" Yuiiko flared poking Sakuragi's shoulder with her finger. "So you are telling me that there is something more important than me?"

"No, it is…" Sakuragi protested, smacking his head inwardly at what he had said. "Yuiiko, you were an athlete before, you were a great swimmer. You know how important practices are. I have no idea why you stop swimming. You love to swim and I love to play basketball. Try to understand."

"Yeah, thanks to you I no longer can swim." Yuiiko shouted. "Now leave me alone. I want to go to bed. I still need to wake up early to do homework!"

With that she went into the house leaving Sakuragi bewildered at her words. No longer can swim? What does she mean by that?

* * *

Rukawa looked out his window groggily, cursing whoever making such racket outside. His eyebrows rose slightly when he saw Yuiiko shouting at her brother and poking him with her finger. First time in his life he saw, someone who dared to poke Sakuragi and got away with it. However, he didn't stay up for long as he flopped back on his bed and went back to sleep everything oblivion to him.

* * *

Next afternoon in school...

Rukawa walked passed the principle's office when he saw Yuiiko standing outside her head down and leaning on the wall next the principle's door. He inclined his head slightly and walked up to her. She didn't look up as he closed their distance. It took Rukawa a few seconds to realize that Yuiiko was dozing as she stood by the door.

"Teme Kensune get away from my sister!" Sakuragi shouted.

With a jolt Yuiiko looked up sleepily. Without knowing what she was actually doing, her right fist lashed out towards whoever was standing in front of her. Rukawa who saw it coming dodge away but Sakuragi who had walked up to Yuiiko got a full blast of her fist.

With the full blow Sakuragi fell back and landed hard on the floor. That was when Yuiiko woke up completely and stared at Sakuragi who looked like his eyes was turning purple. Her mouth dropped slightly.

"Hanamichi?"

"You never change…" Sakuragi mumbled.

"You know that I hate it when anyone wakes me up so why did you do it?"

"I didn't…" Sakuragi shouted and stood up. "This Kensune here was disturbing you again."

"…" Rukawa stared at Sakuragi expressionlessly.

"Leave me alone Hanamichi…" Yuiiko said and yawned widely. "I don't have time for this."

"What do you mean? You don't have time for this?" Sakuragi screamed. "You have time for this kensune?"

"No…" Yuiiko replied and yawn again. "Look the principle will be seeing me soon…"

Before she could finish her sentence, a very angry looking principle poked his head out of the office and glared at all of them. Yuiiko rolled her eyes. Looked like she was not going to get off so easily this time.

"So what was all that racket about?" The principle asked glaring at the three of them.

Sakuragi, Rukawa and Yuiiko stood quietly in front of the principle. Yuiiko unsuccessfully tried to stop her yawn from coming. Rukawa looking really bored as he stared at the principle in his ice prince expression and Sakuragi looking angry.

"Have you been fighting again Sakuragi?" He asked when no one answered. "Your eye is swollen. Someone hit you?"

Yuiiko stiffened and moved her eyes sideways to look at her brother. She saw her brother totally ignored and as he shrugged at the principle.

"I fell and hit my eye on the door when someone was coming out from the toilet."

Yuiiko let out a breath inwardly.

"I see…" The principled turned to Yuiiko then. "I heard you hadn't been handing in your homework."

"I did…" Yuiiko answered lamely.

"The teachers had complained you handed them in late."

"I did them didn't I?" Yuiiko nearly rolled her eyes at the principle.

The principle sighed. "Sakuragi-san… you were a good student in your all your previous schools. I am giving you one more chance to prove yourself that you can study in Shohoku. If not I will send you back to…"

"I get it sensei!!!" Yuiiko quickly cut him off.

"Alright you all may go…" He said shaking his head warily.

The three of them left the office quietly. When they were far away from the principle's office Yuiiko turned to her brother.

"Arigatou…" Yuiiko mumbled.

"What for?" Sakuragi replied indifferently.

"For not telling the principle I hit you…"

"No problem…"

"I'll see you around." Yuiiko said and turned away.

Sakuragi smiled slightly as he watched Yuiiko walked away. She thanked him and said that she wants to see him again, one point up for him. However, he didn't smile for long when he remembered Rukawa was still with him. He turned to glare at Rukawa.

"You stay away from my sister…" Sakuragi said furiously. "Or else…"

Ignoring him, Rukawa turned away and walked off the same direction Yuiiko went.

"Do'aho…" Rukawa whispered.

* * *

Later in the evening….

"Oniichan, please hurry up…" Sito cried dragging Rukawa behind her.

"Oka and Oto will not be happy when they know about this." Rukawa said softly.

"They won't know if I don't tell, and you don't tell!"

Rukawa let his younger sister dragged him to the back of Sweet.

* * *

"Symphony you will on in another hour!" Someone shouted from outside the door.

"I will be ready by then." Yuiiko said without looking up from her homework. She can't risk being sent back to the rehabilitate centre. For once she wanted to live a life which no one laughs at her or treat her like an invalid.

* * *

"This way oniichan!" Sito said still pulling onto Rukawa's arm.

"Sito we are not supposed to be here!" Rukawa whispered back looking around messy interior of the back stage. He cursed himself for agreeing on coming to Sweet with his sister though now that it was too late to back off.

"Shhh…" Sito said.

Rukawa rolled his eyes. Around the corner, Sito let go of Rukawa's arm and disappeared leaving Rukawa stranded in the middle of the back stage. He looked all around him saw no one. Sito had deserted him.

"Damn… never knew she is so fast!"

* * *

Yuiiko looked up at the clock and sighed. She had to get ready soon or she will be late. Abandoning her homework she went to her costume which she hangs at the back of the door.

* * *

Rukawa walked down the narrow corridor alone with a slight frown on his face. He will give his sister a piece of his mind when he gets back, but first of all, he needs to find a way out of here before the security finds him.

He froze when he heard footsteps ahead of him. Looking left and right and realized that there was no where to hide except to enter the changing room on his right. He dove for the door and found the door locked and he cursed. Taking out a sharp object he had used as a keychain he poked used to unlock the door. When he heard the other side of the door click he opened the door and went inside.

Rukawa leaned back on the door and took a deep breath. That was when he realized that he wasn't alone. He found himself staring at a pair of very familiar clear brown eyes, who stared back at him in a state of shock.

"What are you doing here?" Yuiiko whispered staring wide eyed at Rukawa.

Rukawa void expression fell away, replacing it with astonishment when he saw Yuiiko only wearing her undergarments staring at him. He could feel himself turning red and he quickly turned away. He never blushed before and he had no intention to let anyone see him do so. Besides that, it was not right to see a girl change.

"I ask you a question." Yuiiko said sternly as she quickly dressed. "Why are you here?"

"My sister wanted to see Symphony…" Rukawa replied shortly, facing the door.

"Then where is she?" Yuiiko asked rather annoyed.

"I lost her on the way here…"

Rukawa remained facing the door as silence greeted him. He frowned slightly and turned around slightly to see whether Yuiiko was dressed. When his gaze fell on her, he whirled around completely his mouth slightly ajar. She was dressed the costume he first saw Symphony dressed in, a sleeveless mid-riff blue blouse, a black see through lace mini skirt and a pair of black shorts beneath it. Yuiiko was facing the mirror and did not see Rukawa's stunned expression and she tied her hair back into spikes leaving a few strands of hair in front for plaints. Studying from her bare foot to her top, Rukawa was amazed at the transformation before him.

"Symphony you will be on in fifteen!!!" A voice shouted outside.

"I will be right out." Yuiiko answered and turned to face Rukawa.

Rukawa quickly regained his posture and stared at Yuiiko indifferently.

"So you are Symphony…" Rukawa said softly.

"So what if I am…" Yuiiko answered pulling up her black boots with white lace.

"Is this the secret you are hiding from everyone?"

"Hai, I do not want popularity." Yuiiko replied not looking at him as she tied the laces of her boots. "Reporters will start coming. I will not be able to go to school. I still want to lead a normal teenager's life. I trust you won't tell anyone about this."

"I won't…"

Yuiiko looked up at him and smiled warily.

"Arigatou, I think you should be looking for your younger sister now."

"Damn…" Rukawa whispered.

"Don't worry…" Yuiiko walked up towards him and put a tag attached to a long blue string around his neck. "This a visitor's tag… go and look for you sister…"

"Arigatou…" Rukawa said softly and left the room.

Yuiiko watched Rukawa leaving the room sadly. If only she could hide this identity from everyone forever. She had no intention on letting anyone know about this identity and she expected the least that Rukawa was the first to find out.

* * *

_Ches, I don't really like this chapter... though I updated it in a hurry... I wrote two stories in one night... I hope I didn't mix up both the girls names!!!! Anyways I hope everyone like this chapter even if I don't. Don't forget to drop a review neh! Domo arigatou!!!!_

_I will try to put the next chapter up asap! For now that I am quite free, I think I am able to... crossing my fingers... hopefully_.


	9. Chapter 9

I am so sorry I took such a long time to update. I had been busy lately and I just didn't have the time.I don't even know if anyone could still remember this story. Please forgive me. I had so many ideas but just never had the time to type it out.

Thanks for everyone's supports and reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own SlamDunk or any of its characters. Except Yuiiko.

**Chapter 9**

Yuiiko yawned widely the next morning in school when she walked down the deserted corridor. She had left work late as usual and stayed up late to finish her school work. In result she was terribly late for school and to make things worst she had to climb over the close front gates of Shohoku High. She had missed practically the whole morning classes. She remembered the ordeal last night while seeing Rukawa barging into her charging room and had not seen him after her last song.

He might have left right after he found his younger sister because Yuiiko didn't see him around the restaurant nor was he at her changing room when she returned. Yuiiko sighed softly and the thought of Rukawa knowing too much of her secrets and she wasn't very sure if she was comfortable at the matter. Truthfully, she barely really know him and for him to know so many things about her was going to be a disaster for her in school if anything leaks out.

But to think he will gossip, Yuiiko smirked slightly at the thought. With her head bowed, she placed a hand on her forehead and sighed again. Can't imagine the Rukawa Kaede could gossip but if he did, it will be the biggest news flash in history.

"Oi," A male voice snapped Yuiiko out of her troubled thoughts.

She looked up to see Youhei standing before her leading back on the windows.

"Woke up late?"

"Sort of," Yuiiko answered lamely.

"Well, no point going in to class now when it is almost time for break." Youhei said smiling nonchalantly. "So you got off work late yesterday?"

"Like every other day don't I?" Yuiiko yawned again. "You? I see that you are not in class."

"Amazingly late too," Youhei grinned. "Wanna go have break together?"

"No thank you, you always eat with Hanamichi." Yuiiko started to walk away again. "By the way why are you in year 1 corridor?"

"I heard that Hanamichi was pretty devastated at being rejected immensely by the pretty young lady before me." Youhei quipped. "I just thought of coming to ask her that is all."

"He deserves it," Yuiiko shrugged uncaringly. "What makes him think he could come up to me suddenly and show that he cares when he wants to."

"Ouch, touchy, must avoid today." Youhei teased.

"Right, I am in a bad mood because I still do not have enough sleep. Now buzz off!" Yuiiko said in a toneless voice and yawn again. "See you around."

"Where are you going?" Youhei watched her walk away.

"Auditorium." Yuiiko replied without turning back.

Youhei raised an eyebrow at her departing figure and smiled amusedly.

"She sleeps in the auditorium?" He uttered disbelievingly and chuckled.

* * *

After School 

Haruko was smiling happily when she entered the girls' locker room near the gym. She was surprised when she saw a girl maybe year one student drying her damp but very long brown hair sitting on one of the benches in the changing room. She must have just taken a shower after her Physical Education class. She turned to look at Haruko with expressionless brown eyes which startled Haruko tremendously.

Her expression reminds me so much of Rukawa-kun, Haruko thought.

"Summimesen," Haruko said politely. "I didn't know anyone was in here and I barge in on you like this. You had physical education before school ended today?"

"Hai, they were my last classes of the day." The girl answered tonelessly.

Oh my, she talks like him too, Haruko said silently and blushed.

"Please excuse me I am going to change into my sports outfit." Haruko said politely. "I have to attend basketball practice soon."

"Go ahead." The girl answered looking away from Haruko indifferently.

The silence in the changing room made Haruko felt rather uncomfortable and she kept peeping on the younger girl. One thing Haruko noticed was the shoes the girl was wearing lay next to her feet looked liked it was custom made. Unable to look away Haruko was curious and kept staring at her.

"Ano, I am Akagi Haruko the assistant manager of the basketball ball club. Do you join any extra co curriculum activities after school?" Haruko asked softly. "I mean it is compulsory to be in a club so I was…"

"I am exempted from joining any sports." The girls answered evenly. "So I am only in the Music Club."

"Oh and you are year one?" Haruko asked wondering why she was exempted but the girl didn't talk more as she packed her towel away into her sports bag practically ignoring her. "Ano, I still don't know your name…"

"Sakuragi Yuiiko…."

"Sakuragi!" Haruko exclaimed so loudly which made Yuiiko turned back to her with a mild surprise look on her face. "You are related to Sakuragi-kun."

"If you are referring to Hanamichi it is unfortunately yes." Yuiiko frowned, answered rather bitterly and thought. What is with this girl? She does look like that girl who Hanamichi had his eyes on. So her name is Akagi Haruko…

"Related, cousins?" Haruko asked cautiously not understanding why she said that it was unfortunate and her tone was scary.

"Siblings," Yuiiko snapped standing up abruptly. What is the hell with this girl anyway asking so many questions? "His is my older brother."

"Wow, I never knew he had a younger sister he never mentioned it before." Haruko said wonderingly.

"I wonder why?" Yuiiko frowned deepened at Haruko's last sentence. She bent over to put on her pair of white shoes and walked out swiftly.

Haruko watched her feet wonderingly. Did I see it right? She thought curiously. It was obvious that her right leg was shorter than her left.

Yuiiko nearly cursed out loud after slamming door shut. Hanamichi could actually adore someone who talks too much. Yeash!

What the hell is he thinking about? Yuiiko wondered furiously. She really drives me to the age of my temper! Who cares if she is cute I just wish she will just shut her mouth!

"Ah Sakuragi-san!" A sensei walked up to her. "You are needed at the office."

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me, the principle is looking for you."

"I hadn't done anything wrong?"

"I wonder, not attending the morning classes are not against the rules to you." Sensei said sternly.

Yuiiko groaned.

* * *

At basketball practice 

"Sakuragi-kun," Haruko walked over to him when everyone was having their short break. "I want to ask you something?"

"Yes Haruko-chan," Sakuragi blushed. "You can ask me anything."

"I met your sister today and there is something I want to say."

"Hai?" Sakuragi's face turned serious when Haruko mentioned about her younger sister.

"I am so sorry that your sister has to suffer such horrible ordeal." Haruko said softly. "I want to give you my sympathy. It must be difficult to take care of your sister when she is having such a problem."

"What are you talking about Haruko-chan?" Sakuragi frowned slightly trying to understand.

"About her right leg shorter than the other." Haruko continued. "It must be difficult taking care of her when…."

"Haruko-chan, are you serious? Are you sure you are talking about my younger sister?" Sakuragi laughed at the absurdity of what Haruko was saying. "You must have mistaken someone else for my sister."

"But she said her name was Sakuragi Yuiiko."

Rukawa who was nearby closed his eyes tight, that was not a very pleasant conversation he over heard. Of all people Haruko told Sakuragi about this.

"What the…." Sakuragi cursed and left the court.

"Ah, Sakuragi-kun, Sakuragi-kun!" Haruko cried.

"What is that baka doing running out on practice like that?" Miyagi exclaimed heatedly. "When he comes back I will work him triple hard!"

"Did I say something wrong?" Haruko wondered out loud and worriedly.

Oh yes, you did…. Rukawa thought silently. Now the cat is out of the bag….

* * *

Yuiiko had achieved another detention and she was piss to the maximum. When she saw Sakuragi standing before her she almost nearly turn and ran off the other direction but Yuiiko never flee from someone before. It will look like she was a coward. 

"What do you what Hanamichi?" Yuiiko asked in a rather bored sort of voice. "I don't have time for this. I have detention and I will be late for work."

"What exactly happened to you five years ago, Yuiiko?" Sakuragi asked sternly his eyes boring into hers.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Yuiiko answered in her usual toneless voice. "Now leave me alone."

"Your leg I was told about your leg! You weren't born that way so that must be something happened that night didn't it?" Sakuragi shouted and strode up to her.

Yuiiko raised an eyebrow stepping back slightly. How did he find out?

"Tell me the truth!" Sakuragi grabbed bother her arm practically shaking her. "I want to know now."

"What makes you think you can demand and answer?" Yuiiko shouted back. "Now let me go!"

Yuiiko jerked out of Sakuragi's bruised grip and ran off quickly. There was one person she will be looking for and when she finds him. She will definitely murder him and that is Mito Youhei.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Don't own SlamDunk at all. How I wish I own Rukawa though muahahaha. Just kidding...

Thanks to Yun Fei for the continous support for all my fics though they are not one of the best of course since I had been flamed once because I use to much oc in my fics and also Emberlion; hey thanks so much for reading this fic even though its not your favourite but you are still reading it. I really appreciate that. Don't say aWord will be continuing after I finish this.There is alot I need to do to the fic because it was deleted once and after reposing it again all the the italic wordings and bold letters are missing. Ice wine welcome to the story. I am glad you like this fic. WhiteSoul; I know you will be disappointed knowing that this will not be a romance fic but if you are still interested please read on and tell me what you think.

I hope there won't be any more difficulty for me now since Don't Say a Word was deleted from my account because ...I dont' even know the reason but I had a feeling the person who flamed me did this because I realised the Admin from ff. net doesn't check your story before they delete it. They just delete it when someone report to them and they just assume it to be true. How depressing. I found out about this because they accuse one of my story to be pg 13 when it was actually R rated because it had violent scenes and sex parts too. (to be correct it should be more of a NC17 catogory but I fake it ;p) Anyways the story is no longer in this acc because I got tired of having to post them up again but in Mediaminer. org instead. When an email I received from them telling me that they had already deleted that story because I rated my story wrong. It is supposed to PG 13. I couldn't help my LOL at their silly mistake. BTW how sad I lost all my reviews for Don't Say A Word.

Enough of my complains back to the story.

**Chapter 10**

"You JERK!" Yuiiko screamed and threw another book. "You told him and you promised!"

"I didn't, I swear I didn't tell!" Youhei answered desperately ducking the book flying over his head.

"Then how did he know about this!" Yuiiko shouted lifting up her briefcase ready to toss at him because she had finished tossing all her books. "You are always with him…."

Yuiiko tossed her briefcase at Youhei. He ducked in time and the briefcase flew right over his head missing him by inches. He turned to see when he heard her briefcase smacked on someone or something solid and saw a familiar figure. Yuiiko's briefcase had hit the person's right on his face. When the briefcase fell on the floor with a soft thud Youhei's premonition was confirmed. Rukawa Kaede stood before them.

Yuiiko ignored him and closed her distance with Youhei who took a step back. Without any warning her right leg shot up aiming for Youhei's jaw. He dodged it without difficulty. When it comes to fighting Youhei was one of the second best in the group. So it was no problem defending Yuiiko's hits. The first was Sakuragi of course. After missing her first shot she changed her technique swiftly aiming her fists at Youhei's face but he blocked it with his right palm trapping her fists in his firm hold.

"Yuiiko you have to believe me!" Youhei repeated more desperately than before. He had no intention on fighting her and worst still if he accidentally hurt her, Sakuragi will murder him. It was just not his day.

"Then who the hell knew about this it is only you and Ruk…." Yuiiko's voice trail off as her eyes moved over to the ice prince who stood behind them quietly watching their dispute.

Yuiiko relaxed in Youhei's hold. Slowly Youhei released her hand watching her cautiously. Her attention was at Rukawa now more than him and he sighed with relieve letting her go completely.

"THEN…." Yuiiko pointed at Rukawa rudely. "Don't tell me it's you!"

"I didn't say anything." Rukawa said emotionlessly.

"How did you know what we are quarrelling about?" Yuiiko lowered her hand still fuming she was already bending down picking up the books which was near her.

"I can hear it all the way down the corridor." Rukawa said indifferently and dodged when a book flew across his left. He had never seen Yuiiko out of control before. She was always so calm, expressionless and collected. This weird image will be something he will remember forever. "Mito-san and I didn't say anything. It was someone rather unexpected told Sakuragi about this."

Yuiiko's hand stopped in mid air with the book still in her hand. "Who?" Was all she can ask.

"Haruko…."

Yuiiko's eyes widened with surprised.

"You told Haruko about your leg?" Youhei asked with surprised.

"Don't be stupid I didn't." Yuiiko mumbled dropping to her knees. "That day in the changing rooms. No wonder she was asking me all sorts of questions. No wonder she kept staring at my feet! I never knew she noticed."

"Yuiiko look I think its time Hanamichi is told the whole story." Youhei said gently. "Now that he knew about your leg, he will keep asking until he gets the answer even having to beat me up like a pulp."

Yuiiko looked up at Youhei slowly.

"Do as you like." Yuiiko said in her toneless voice again and stood up. "But I will not be the one telling him."

Without saying anymore Yuiiko slowly picked up her books that was scattered all over the floor. Rukawa watched momentary before he turned to leave but Youhei stopped him.

"Oi Rukawa…"

Silently he turned his head slightly to look at Youhei smiling at him gratefully.

"Thanks for saving my neck."

Rukawa shrugged and walked away.

"Youhei-kun!" Yuiiko called. "Are you just going to stand there? Help me collect my books."

"You hit me with those damn books of yours and you expect me to help you?" Youhei looked down at Yuiiko on her knees skeptically. "You are obviously hopeless you know young lady."

"Whatever."

Shaking his head slightly Youhei knelt down to help her. Why did I ever get myself into this mess always? Youhei wondered miserably.

* * *

Sakuragi sat quietly in his seat too astounded by the tale Youhei had finished telling him. Youhei watched his best friend's expression wondering if he will suddenly flare out unnecessarily and was ready to hold him back if it actually happen but to his surprised Sakuragi just stood up wearily. 

"Hanamichi?" Youhei called watching his friend walked out the class slowly. "Yo, Hanamichi. If you are going to looking for Yuiiko it's not going to be a good idea right now!"

Youhei followed him out the class. Out of a sudden Sakuragi whirled around and grabbed the surprised Youhei by the collar.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Sakuragi uttered in an extremely dangerous voice. "Why did you keep it away from me? You are my best friend! How could you do this to me? All this time my sister had been suffering from pain and anger and I as an older brother didn't even know what was going on!"

"I am sorry Hanamichi!" Youhei choked slightly. "I promised Yuiiko that I wouldn't tell!"

"You should know better than keep this from me!" Sakuragi shouted letting Youhei go and pushed him to the wall raising his fists ready to hit him.

"Sakuragi-kun stop this!" They suddenly heard Haruko's voice.

Sakuragi turned to her with surprised but quickly look away and walked off the other direction.

"Yo Haruko, why are you here?" Youhei asked massaging his neck gently after Sakuragi left.

"Actually Yuiiko-chan told me to come."

"Eh?" Youhei raised an eyebrow.

"She told me that if I don't come Sakuragi-kun will be banned from the basketball team!" Haruko said anxiously. "It was a lucky thing I came! If Sakuragi-kun gets himself involve with another fight he will be banned from the team and I can't let that happen!"

"Yuiiko told you to come?" Youhei frowned slightly. "Did she say anything else besides that?"

"No," Haruko shook her head. "Anyways what is that all about?"

"It's a long story." Youhei sighed. "I think there is something I should tell you."

"What is it?"

"It's about Yuiiko." Youhei smiled sadly. "I'll treat you a drink. Come on let's go. It is going to be long story."

Haruko followed Youhei wondering what he had to tell her which was so important. Usually he would hardly ask her to go around with him.

* * *

Sakuragi wondered down the year one corridor to see Yuiiko mopping the corridors by herself a red pail next to her. It must be the detention she had mentioned earlier. 

"Yuiiko…."

Yuiiko remained silent. She knew her brother would be coming to see her anytime even if it wasn't today it will be the next day. Ignoring him she continued mopping the floors.

"Why did you keep this away from me?"

"It was none of your business." Yuiiko answered tonelessly.

"I am your brother!" Sakuragi shouted. "Why can't you at least give me another chance to show you that I really care about you?"

Yuiiko stalled in her motion of mopping the floor. Her body shaking, her hands gripped tightly on the handle of the mop. She turned back to Sakuragi angrily tears in her eyes.

"What do you mean I never gave you a chance?" Yuiiko asked her voice laced with silence anger.

Sakuragi's eyes widened at Yuiiko's expression. He had never seen her this angry before.

"I waited for you at the park Hanamichi not long ago if you forgot!" Yuiiko yelled back. "If that is not giving you another chance I don't know what is! I can't take this anymore! I can't take another false promise another false hope! It's ENOUGH!"

Sakuragi was speechless. There were tears in Yuiiko's eyes and she was someone who hardly cried.

"It hurts!" Yuiiko said her voice soft and turned away.

Without another word she lifted her mop and pail and walked away leaving Sakuragi rather wordless in the middle of the year one corridor.

* * *

"Damn him, I hate him, I will never forgive him!" 

Yuiiko mumbled angrily under her breath when she made her way to work that evening, the sun setting behind the clouds the sky darkening slowly.

"Hi there, little girl."

Yuiiko ignored three older boys who suddenly approached her and walked on as if they were invisible.

"Oi, I was talking to you." One of the boys shouted running after her and blocked her from walking further.

Yuiiko stopped on her tracks her head slightly bowed her eyes shadowed behind her fringe.

"You are a brave one." The second boy said approaching her from the back with the third boy. "Ignoring us like that."

"Somehow I remember you from somewhere." The first boy said with a smirk on his face.

Yuiiko looked up slowly anger still in her eyes.

"Please move," She said quietly. "I am not feeling very well today and I advise you to make way."

"Oh," The first boy raised his eyebrows moving closer to her. "You changed from the last time we saw you."

Yuiiko frowned. Those boys looked very familiar especially the one in front of her advancing towards her slowly stopped when they were very close and he lean down towards her ear.

"The last time you ran with fear." The first boy whispered into her ear.

Yuiiko's eyes widened. Not with surprised or shock but with out most rage and hatred. She turned to faced the boy slowly who was still smirking in a nasty way.

"You remember don't you?" He said maliciously.

Without waiting anymore Yuiiko smacked him hard with her briefcase which made him stumbled back away from her. The other two boys behind her advanced towards her quickly but she was quicker than the both kicked the second boy on his face and punched the other on the stomach before she ran off.

"Get her!" The first boy said angrily after getting back his balance. "We will make her pay for sending us to prison for five miserable years!"

"She seemed stronger this time." The third boy who got punch in the stomach said having a difficult time getting up.

"Don't be a coward!" The second one shouted but he silently admitted that her blow was not any girl could give as massaged his cheek gently.

All three of them raced after her.

Yuiiko ran like she never did before. She will never let this happen again. Not again!

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Don't own SlamDunk at all.

Thank you **Yun Fei**, I hope u will like this chapter.

**Icedwine:** uh oh... I guess you will have to read to find out about that... anyways thanks for your review.

**Warning:** This chapter could be quite dark... lots of fighting and blood...

**Chapter 11**

I can't take them down by myself! Yuiiko thought in panic looking around frantically. She could their footsteps coming close behind her. Don't look back! She screamed inside her head. There must be a way to loose them. They are right. I am no longer that small scared little girl I use to be…

Yuiiko turned around a corner and ran into a dark alley. Not a wise thing to do if anyone was in her situation but she had a plan to teach those boys a lesson! She passed garbage cans as she ran along the alley way. When she spotted a long thick iron rod among some rotting groceries she picked it up and ran on.

"She must be stupid to come into the alley." Boy number one said.

"You are right Sukaza." The second boy, Maku said. "It's so much easier to get her here."

"And without people watching." Aio the third boy laughed. _(A/N: It's better I name the boys rather than boy 1 2 3) _

Yuiiko hid in a shadowy area watching those boys coming closer, as she thought they stopped looking around the dark alley that now split up into a cross alley way. Yuiiko smile softly watching them quietly. She couldn't beat them if it was the three of them together but if she gets them to split up. She will be able to get them one by one.

"Now what?" Aio asked looking to his left and right and then in front of him. "She could have gone anywhere."

"You take the left Aio." Sukaza commanded. "I will go straight and Maku you go right. When you find her bring her back here."

"Right." Maku and Aio said together.

"Let's go." Sukaza cried running immediately.

Yuiiko smirked watching three of them moving their separate ways. Everything was going as plan.

* * *

"Don't cry Haruko…." Youhei said softly passing her a handkerchief. 

"Poor Yuiiko-chan…." Haruko sobbed in the hanky. She had started crying after hearing the tale Youhei had told her. "Poor Sakuragi-kun…. He must have work so hard to try winning his sister's heart again."

Though he could be dense sometimes. Youhei thought to himself quietly but said instead. "Don't worry Haruko, everything will turn out alright."

* * *

Yuiiko watched Aio from above when he walked cautiously down the alley way. He checked the empty boxes behind huge garbage cans to see if she would be hiding anywhere nearby. A small smirked appeared as she jumped down without any warning and even before Aio could turned around to see the sudden noise he heard, he was knocked unconscious by the iron rod. 

Yuiiko had crashed Aio's head brutally blood splattered up her hair, face and uniform but she didn't care. She stood before her pursuer looking down at him emotionlessly. She had hit him so hard on the head blood gushed out like the water flowing in the river creating a huge puddle of blood around him. She bent over him, placed the iron rod on the ground and tore the sleeves of her uniform. She wrapped his wound on his head with it. If he continued loosing that much of blood he will end up loosing his life.

After seeing that his bleeding had subsided she picked up the iron rod and got up walking away looking for her next pursuer. This one that she had taken down will stay unconscious for a while.

* * *

Maku opened up the garbage holding his breath as he looked through it. If the girl was really hiding in here he had no idea how they were going to have fun with her if she spells like this. After failing to find her he shut the garbage can gladly and turned around. His heart almost stopped to see blood stained person standing behind him. When he realized who the person was it was already too late. 

Yuiiko raised the iron rod and hit him on the head but this time her strike wasn't as hard, her pursuer only staggered slightly. She raised her hand again but this time Maku was ready for her and grabbed hold of her arm quickly pushing her to the other end of the alley wall.

Maku was speechless, at the sight of her. She was practically drenched in blood and her face remained so cold. There wasn't a hint of fear in her eyes. What happened to that sweet little girl they had approached five years ago? The teenager before him looked like a monster.

Without hesitation Yuiiko's leg shot up kicking Maku away from her. He let her wrist free as he staggered back and in a swift motion Yuiiko strike him out with the iron rod again. Maku fell to his knees staring at Yuiiko with wide eyes and for the first time, he felt fear as he watched Yuiiko's cold expressionless eyes, her hand raised the iron rod high in the air.

Maku then realized that they had already killed that innocent girl five years ago before he was knocked outinto oblivion.

* * *

"I will walk you home Haruko?" Youhei asked politely. "It looks like its getting dark soon and I want to make sure you get back safely." 

He couldn't imagine anyone sharing the same fate as Yuiiko again.

"Arigatou Mito-kun…." Haruko sniff into the hanky.

* * *

"Tage, that girl is good at hiding…" Sukaza muttered softly after searching through practically all the garbage can huge paper boxes he could find in the alley way. "Might as well get back to see if the other two had found her." 

Sukaza walked quietly back to where he and his friends split up. When he reached the cross alley way, he stalled immediately gapping at the sight before him. The girl they were pursuing stood before him, her left side of her sleeve torn but what gave him the chilling feelings were the fact she was drench in blood staring at him expressionlessly. Her long blood stained hair was moving slightly by the breeze. He noticed she was holding onto an iron rod stain with blood too.

"Teme what the hell…." Sukaza shouted.

Without saying anything Yuiiko charged after him…

* * *

It was getting dark but Rukawa ignored the time and continued practicing in the school gym alone. It wasn't the first time anyways. So he was not bothered by how late it was getting. It was always the same every evening though he had no idea that his evening was going to be slightly different that day.

* * *

"There are men hurt in the alley way…." Yuiiko whispered into the public phone. "If an ambulance is not sent they will die…." 

Yuiiko staggered back to school dragging the iron rod with her. She couldn't go home not when she looked like a serial killer. Her mother was back from her business trip and it will only give her a heart attack by her appearance. A shower in school and change of clothes would be the best thing she had now. She entered the school front gates walking slowly into the school building glad that there weren't any students around.

* * *

"Come on Haruko," Youhei said guiding Haruko out the restaurant. 

Haruko was still sniffing onto the hanky. She was taking the story pretty badly.

Youhei looked up to see police cars and ambulance not far off. He frowned slightly at the place wondering what the hell happened. Haruko however was still depressed at the tale didn't notice anything. They turned around the corner and saw Sakuragi in a distance. He noticed them too and ran towards them hurriedly.

"Youhei had you seen my sister? I saw her leave school but after that I don't know where she went and I called to her house okasan said she hadn't return." Sakuragi said in a rush and then notice Haruko. "Haruko-chan? Why are you crying?"

"I told her everything." Youhei said.

"Oh," Sakuragi looked down at Haruko who looked at him with teary eyes. "Don't worry Haruko. Yuiiko is a strong girl. She will be fine and I will find a way to win her heart again."

"She still cares about you, Sakuragi-kun." Haruko sobbed. "If not she wouldn't ask me to stop the fight between Mito-kun and you."

"You think so?" Sakuragi smiled slightly very glad at the news.

Haruko nodded.

"It is getting dark, we should send Haruko home." Youhei said.

"Right," Sakuragi nodded. "Not a good idea to let a girl wonder around at this time."

They walked away from the crime scene not noticing that two men were carried out by two stretchers towards the waiting ambulance.

* * *

Rukawa made a last dunk before he left the court to get a clean towel from his locker. On his way to the boys' changing room he tripped over something in the dark corridor and landed hard on the floor. He turned around angrily wondering who would be so stupid to leave something so huge in the middle of the corridor when he realized that it was someone sprawl face down unconscious on the floor. He recognized the very long straight brown hair even though he couldn't see the person's face he was positive that the person was Yuiiko. 

"Oi…" Rukawa called putting his hand on her shoulder shaking her slightly and felt a sticky substance on his palm.

Frowning at the weird feeling he pulled his hand away and looked down to see his hand stained with what looked like almost dried blood. He quickly turned her around to see her hair, face and uniform stained with blood. Her right hand clutched onto a huge slightly rusty iron rod.

"Yuiiko…." Rukawa picked her up into his arms. "Oi, wake up…."

Yuiiko stirred in his arms slowly. When her eyes fully opened her arm which held onto the iron rod slash up swiftly towards the unknown person holding her. She still hadn't had her focus totally back yet. However Rukawa who was a swift as she was gripped her arm before the iron rod crashed down on him.

"It's Rukawa here…." He uttered surprised his voice could sound insistent.

"Ru…." Yuiiko blinked finally noticing the person holding her. Her arms which held the iron rod went limp in Rukawa's firm hold. "Gomen …. I thought you were…. Sudden reflexes…."

Her voice trail off unable to tell him more.

"I was who?" Rukawa asked urgently. "Are there people trying to hurt you again?"

"I took care of them." Yuiiko whispered moving away from Rukawa and noticed that she had stained his shirt with blood too. "Gomen, I dirty your shirt."

Her voice was so expressionless Rukawa wondered if she had a trauma so bad she forgot how to show emotions though Yuiiko always never shown any expression but with all those blood on her it will drive any girl to madness. It was driving him up his nerve and he was the ice prince in school.

"Are you hurt, the blood…." Rukawa looked at her carefully.

"It's not mine…." Yuiiko answered looking down the floor. "Most of them are not mine…."

Rukawa stared at her speechlessly as she fell forward into his chest unconscious again.

* * *

Sukaza cursed under his breath when he heard siren. He clutched his right side of his stomach where Yuiiko had stabbed him with her pocketknife, the knife still sticking in his body and blood gushing out. The fight he had with her was unbelievable. He stumbled slightly as he made his way into hiding. 

He was much stronger than Aio and Maku of course, but to think a mere teenage girl nearly over throw him in martial arts he was really piss. He watched two of his friends being carried away into the ambulance. He was the only one who got away and he will find that damn girl again.

He remembered how she strikes him with that iron rod mercilessly her eyes cold and unmoving. He hit her back just as hard that thrown her to the ground. Thinking that the blow would have knock any girl out he went closer to her but he was so mistaken when her leg shot up whacking all the air out of him.

She got up slowly and charged again but Sukaza was faster than her grabbed her arm and pushed her to the wall trapping her pushing all his weight on her and trapping her legs too so she couldn't kick. He knocked her hand that held the iron rod on the wall countless of times to make her let go of it. When she finally did, he thought his quest was successful until he felt a pain on his right abdomen and looked down. She had stabbed him with a pocketknife. He backed away from her as she bent down to pick the iron rod again and it came crashing down on him harder than before knocking him unconscious.

"Even if I have to kill her I will…." Sukaza muttered to himself furiously.

TBC

* * *

Hope u are not disappointed that no one came to rescue her but she got out of that mess by herself, well not totally since now Sukaza wants to kill her... till next chapter. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **Don't own SlamDunk and nrv will...

Want to thank all those who had reviewed for the last chapter, **Yun Fei, Ice-dwine, Santeira and Digital Lavender.** Well, it will be only a few more chapters and I am done with this fic . It will be quite a surprised at the end ;p so I won't say anything yet of course.

Hope u enjoy this chapter...

**Chapter 12**

The next morning was like any ordinary day in school. Friends greet each at the school front gate and rushes for class when the bell rang. However, one extraordinary occurrence was Rukawa looking wide awake in his class, when their teacher was teaching, doing some serious thinking. Strange thing for the ice prince to do but he couldn't stop thinking about last night.

The incident the night before was still vivid in Rukawa's mind. The blood on Yuiiko's body was unforgettable. How did that girl endure such a terrible trauma without freaking out? Rukawa had been to fights before. In fact he was sure that he had been into fights more than Yuiiko ever had but never in his life saw that much blood on someone before. The person that Yuiiko had beaten the hell out must be terribly hurt or there were more than one person though he will never know because she never gave him any details.

Her life was in danger and no one came to her aid again. Even he was going to hate talking to that do'aho; he had a feeling that he had to tell Sakuragi about this. He was wondering if it was time he talks to Sakuragi but….

_Rukawa's flashbacks of the evening before…._

"_Promise me you won't say a thing about what happened to Hanamichi…." Yuiiko said avoiding eye contact with him. She had gotten out from a long shower cleaning all the blood from her hair and body. "It is better that he doesn't know about what happened."_

"_What exactly happened?" Rukawa asked. She hadn't exactly told him the whole story except for saving her own life. "What do you mean, you were protecting yourself?"_

"_You know, I'm starting to doubt my classmates saying you hardly talk Rukawa-kun, because you talk awfully a lot when you see me …." Yuiiko turned to him finally with a small painful smile on her face. "It is better that you don't know about it too …."_

"_Yu…."_

"_It's for your own good…." Yuiiko mumbled under her breath though Rukawa caught her words._

_Before he could continue pressing on the subject Yuiiko was walking away from him, a towel still hung around her shoulders her hair still damp from the shower._

_End of Rukawa's flashback._

"What do you mean for my own good…?" Rukawa whispered softly to himself frowning.

* * *

After school Yuiiko left the building before Rukawa or Sakuragi could even set eyes on her. She walked slowly by the busy side walk ignoring the people that walked by her. As she walked on, she passed on shops and stopped right in front of an electronic store where there were displays of televisions at the front of the glass window. One of the televisions showed her news about those boys she had beaten up yesterday evening. She frowned slightly when she realized that there were only two who was brought to the hospital. 

"So the third ran away?" Yuiiko sighed before she could even turn away another news caught her attention. She turned back to the announcer with wide eyes.

"_Last night, the manager of Sweet had reported the disappearance of Symphony. The famous singer with hidden identity that sung every night for the pass month…."_

"What?" Yuiiko exclaimed. "I hadn't gone to work for only two days!"

"_The police had filed the disappearance and will be looking for this girl after they can disclose her true identity…."_

"What the hell?" Yuiiko fumed slightly. "Disclose me? Over my dead body! But it is not exactly the manager's fault to be worried. I better give him a call."

Again she sighed and turned away from the television to look for a public phone. It will take a certain amount of explaining. When a phone booth came to view she went inside. She cracked her brains and thought of a thousand of possibility why she couldn't make it for work. Finally when she got an idea she picked up the receiver pushed in some coins and dialed the number of the restaurant.

"Yes this is Symphony…." Yuiiko croaked into the receiver pretending to be sick. "I am so sorry I didn't come for work. I had been so sick with throat infection I was even able to talk…."

"Did you know how worried I was?" The manager screamed back into the receiver. "Never do this to me again. I actually went to file a report thinking you were kidnapped."

"I am so sorry…." Yuiiko almost laughed at her manager exaggeration.

After managed to convince the manager she will be back to work in another two more days she hang up and walked on until she came across a small flower shop and stopped in front of it looking at the flowers displayed outside the shop thoughtfully.

"Can I help you miss?" A cheerful lady attendant asked coming out from the shop.

"I think I will like to get some of those…." Yuiiko said.

* * *

Aio opened his slowly feeling a dull ache in his head. He wondered how long he had gone unconscious though he remembered before he passed out that girl they were chasing after jumped out from now where and knock him out of his senses. 

He groaned slightly and tried to get up but fell back on the pillows unsuccessfully. Slowly, he looked around his surrounding and found himself in a public hospital room where they were other patients and to his right he saw Maku lay still and unconscious. He looked like he had his arm broken because it was in a cast.

"Ah you are awake!" A cheerful nurse voice exclaimed.

Aio turned to look at the friendly looking nurse who took his wrists and check his pulse.

"How did I get here?" Aio asked.

"All I heard was there was a strange girl who called the police up telling us that there were people hurt in the alley." They nurse said placing his hand back on the bed gently. "When you arrived you were badly hit on the head it was a lucky thing that someone had tied a torn piece of cloth on your head to stop the bleeding or you would not make it here."

"Torn piece of cloth?"

"Come to think about it…" The nurse looked thoughtful. "It looks like a sleeve of a girl's school uniform."

"Girl's?" Aio frowned slightly confused at what she was telling him.

"Sou, I think I recognize that uniform because I was from that school too." The nurse smiled at him.

A groaned from Maku bed made the nurse rushed to him quickly and worriedly.

"You shouldn't get up." The nurse said gently. "You were in a very bad shape when you reach here…."

"What happened?" Maku asked groggily.

"Well you wounded your head and broke your right arm…." The nurse explained. "Are you both friends?"

Maku turned over to Aio who was staring at him a thoughtful look on his face.

"Yeah I know him." Maku nodded.

"Well, the doctor was glad that your broken arm was held in place before you reach here." The nurse smiled. "You must be very lucky. Whoever that found you bound your broken arm keeping the bones intact."

Maku raised an eyebrow. Who would have safe him in that dark deserted alley way?

"We found this tied to your broken arm. You must be from high school?" The nurse continued on her conversation and passed him a Shohoku High sport shirt.

Maku looked at the shirt doubtfully. That cannot be true. He turned back to Aio with the same thoughtful look on his face. The girl who had almost killed them safe them in the end and why did she safe them when they were the one who had tried to hurt her?

"Well take your rest." The nurse said and walked out.

It was a few minutes later when the nurse gone out the room she entered again with two bouquets of purple lilies in her hands and headed towards their beds with a huge grin on her face.

"I told the girl to come in but I think she is shy." The nurse said. "She told me these are for you. I will put them in the vase for both of you."

"Girl?" Both Maku and Aio exclaimed together.

"Yes I met her by the door."

Maku and Aio turned towards the door swiftly, in time to catch, familiar whiff of long brown hair, flipping passed the door and out of sight. They recognized that hair…

Aio and Maku turned to look at one another. To think, being safe by a girl who had they had hurt before and also the innocent girl that they had regretted terribly now, almost killed five years ago. They knew that girl who stood before them were no longer the girl they met before. How they wished to turn back the time…

* * *

"What are you doing here?" 

Yuiiko had turned around a building corner and immediately bump into Youhei leaning on the wall waiting for her, his hands crossed around his chest his head slightly bowed. Yuiiko raised an eyebrow.

"When did you become a stalker?" She asked in her usual robotic voice.

"Hanamichi had been very worried about you yesterday." Youhei explained getting off the wall and stood face to face with her. "It's time you should talk to your brother Yuiiko."

"I have somewhere else to go." Yuiiko replied uncaringly.

"Yuiiko!" Youhei frowned pulling her arm when she walked away from him. "Come with me, I have to bring you to see Hanamichi."

"Why don't you come with me?" Yuiiko turned back to him looking slightly daze. "Maybe you should see where I was sent before I came to Shohoku High…."

"Where you were sent?" Youhei's eyes widened letting her arm go. "What do you mean?"

"You will see when you get there…." Yuiiko turned away from him and walked on.

Youhei was very curious at what Yuiiko was trying to tell him, followed her without another word.

TBC

* * *

Ok something else in the past, beside her tragic past, Yuiiko could not forgot... and I think it will quite a surprise for everyone! I'll try updating soon. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I don't own SlamDunk

Thanks DigitalLavender for the review, and also sorry to confuse you back there...

This will be chapter were Yuiiko's other dark past is revealed. Like who she got that pocket knife from mentioned in Chapter 6! Why didn't she want anyone knowing? Everything will be told in this chapter!

Hope you enjoy reading!

**Chapter 13**

Youhei followed Yuiiko quietly wondering what she had in mind. He still did not understand what she meant that she was sent there. There? Where is 'there'? He soon got his answer when they reached a grey building near the city of Kanagawa. She stopped outside a huge metal bar gates. The walls surrounding the building were tall and there were wires on top. This place looked exactly like a lock up sanctuary.

"Oi Sakuragi-san came here to visit your friends today?" A guard appeared behind the thick bar gates.

"Yes, it's been a long time since I come to see Negi-kun."

Negi? Youhei looked back at her slightly surprised. He did remember her mentioning about him once before. He must be the boy that gave her the pocketknife. Usually Yuiiko never liked to talk about the time she spent, when she was here. It was very surprising that she was actually showing this to him.

"Well you have half an hour." The guard said. "It's a good thing you still remember when they had their break time."

"Of course, I was here for almost three years wasn't I?" Yuiiko answered rather tetchily.

The gates slide opened and Yuiiko walked in with Youhei at her wake. They were not aware that someone else hiding in the shadows were looking at them.

* * *

Sukaza hid behind a huge trunk of a tree watching Yuiiko and another boy walking into the gray building. He clutched his right abdomen and winced slightly. He cursed under his breath that the wound had not heal yet and occasionally it will still start bleeding. He took out the pocketknife from his pocket and look at it closely. He had noticed it since to pull that knife out. The carving on the handle was unmistakably a girl and boys name. Besides that there was a name of a place under their names. If not mistaken it was the name of this building. 

'_Negi and Yuiiko always together'_

'_Rehabilitate Delinquent Centre'_

"Delinquent…?" Sukaza frowned.

* * *

Youhei looked around the huge garden surrounding the building in awe. There were children of many ages running around. Some of them playing soccer and some of them just lay around the grass looking up the sky. To his surprised, he realized that there were more boys than there were girls around. 

"Yuiiko, you never exactly tell me what…." Youhei's voice trail off when he heard a small commotion near them. He looked over to see two older boys holding a smaller looking boy beneath them. He could feel anger rising in him. He always hated people using unfair way to win a fight but before he could go over to them Yuiiko had already beaten him to it.

"Stop it at once." Yuiiko said tonelessly grapping both the boys' arms and twist it around their back.

"Yuiiko-oneechan!" the smaller boy cried running over to her. "You came back!"

"You really want me to be here always?" Yuiiko turned to the boy with a small sad smile.

"That is not…." The younger looked down sadly and rather embarrassedly. "I meant was…."

"If you ever pick on him again I personally see you both hang!" Yuiiko whispered into their ears and pushed them to the ground. "Get it!" She voiced the last sentence out louder.

"Hai oneechan!" the boys exclaimed flustered and ran off.

"You came back for a visit?" The younger boy asked.

"Yes, I heard that you will be leaving this place soon." Yuiiko turned to him her emotions still look rather daze.

"Hai, I am leaving next week." He answered happily. "It should be two weeks from now but the sensei gave me a bonus because of my good behaviour."

"Keep it up Kunichi." Yuiiko said softly and walked back to Youhei who was gapping at her.

"Hai," Kunichi cried happily waving his hand. "When I come out, the first thing I will do is look for you oneechan."

Yuiiko and Youhei entered the building together. Youhei was still gapping and Yuiiko was still her compose and expressionless self. Everything was starting to make sense to him, the tall walls, the wires and the tall thick gates. It was to prevent these children from escaping just like prison.

"You were a delinquent?" Youhei finally blurted out.

"You are now in Rehabilitate Delinquent Centre for kids below the age of 18. I overreacted a little when I was in elementary school…"

"Overreacted?" Youhei pressed on wanting to know more.

"I beat up a kid who was only trying to hold my hand and injured another for calling me retard then laughed at my leg." Yuiiko answered dully. "I was still afraid of boys that time and I just lost it…. As for the other boy I just saw red. The school reported about my delinquency and I was immediately sent here and those two boys had to be in the hospital for one week."

"One…." Youhei swallowed uneasily. "I never knew you were..."

His voice trail off and he looked down the floor. Of course it was hard to get over what happened to her. She was strong enough to be able to go back to school in such a short time after her injuries recovery. But it was a sure thing that her heart had not recovered, that was why she freaked out when a boy only tried to touch her. As for the other boy, he deserved what he got for calling her a retard, but all this time he had thought she had went to a centre to treat her leg.

"But the cute little boy outside," Youhei tried to lightened up the conversation. "It looked like this is not a place he should be in… he will be picked on anytime."

"Don't be deceived by his looks." Yuiiko replied uncaringly. "He was sent here because he had beaten up one of the boys in his school so bad, which put him into a coma for a month."

Youhei sweat dropped.

"Ah, we reached at last…."

Youhei blinked, when they reached an empty recreation room. He looked in to see a boy maybe his age or older in a wheelchair. His back was on them as he stared out the window unmoving. Youhei could see that the boy had longer hair compared to the other boys outside the building grounds which were all crew cut. He had tied his almost shoulder length hair into a low ponytail.

"If you are wondering why he was able to keep his hair long it was because he beat the hell out of the last barber who tried to get his hair cut." Yuiiko whispered.

"Really… how long is he supposed to be here?"

"This place is only for teenagers like me and him. The age limit of this centre is children from the age 18 and below. So his sentence is to be here until he turns 18, which remind me that he has another two more months before he will be free to go, but he will be on probation until I don't know when." Yuiiko explained. "His crime was far worst than anyone here put together. So don't ask."

"Don't plan to." Youhei replied tensely.

"Negi-kun…" Yuiiko called softly walking towards him.

"Ne…?" Youhei gasped. "…gi…."

Youhei could see Negi's shoulders stiffen slightly at Yuiiko's voice. Slowly he turned his head towards her direction and Youhei saw that he wasn't a bad looking kid after all. Compared to the imagination of ferocious looking person he had in his head earlier. His features were gentle and he was actually rather good looking but than again Yuiiko did say never to judge them by their covers, like the cute little boy he had met earlier. He sweat dropped again.

"Gomen, it took me sometime to come back…" Yuiiko said and wrapped her arms around him from the back her head resting on his shoulder next to his face.

Youhei nearly fainted then.

"Yuiiko-chan I thought you will never even set foot into this place again after you leave." Negi replied softly and held up his hands holding onto hers gently and lean over burying his face on her hair. "I wouldn't come back if I were you…."

Youhei find his voice very gentle and warm. He couldn't imagine a guy like him could commit any crime so gruesome that even Yuiiko don't want to talk about it.

"Just came back for some reasons…." Yuiiko replied emotionlessly and pull back.

Negi turned his wheelchair around and only realized that they were not alone in the room when his eyes fell on Youhei. His face changed immediately from the gentle one to a really violent look. Youhei blinked at the sudden change.

"I brought my friend to see this place…." Yuiiko explained. "An old friend of mine from childhood…."

"I see…." Negi's face remained aggressive burning a hole into Youhei as he continued to stare at him. "And I thought you came to see me…"

"I did…" Yuiiko replied softly and rather gently.

Youhei turned over to Yuiiko surprised at her voice. It was the first time he heard her speak that way. He that look even for brief second the coldness was gone and a soft gentle look in her eyes. He imagined that did he?

"Anyways," Yuiiko's void expression came back. "I need to apologize for one thing."

"What is it?" Negi asked turned back to her.

"I lost your favourite pocketknife." Yuiiko shrugged slightly. "Gomen…."

"You lost it or you mean you used it and left it on the person." Negi narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her.

Yuiiko's was caught off guard for a second before she bar her expression away again. Youhei saw the panic look in her eyes. She was attacked again?

She could never hide from Negi that was why they were so close when she was here. He was practically like an oniichan to her. She quickly turned away and head towards the door slowly.

"Iie, I lost it…." Yuiiko said without turning back. "I remember I still have to go for my part time job." She lied but the next sentence she said was truthful. "I will come to see you again Negi-kun. I promise…."

With that she walked out. Youhei watched her go unable to think of anything and turned back to the shock Negi sitting on his wheelchair. Youhei sighed, headed for the door, stopped at the frame of the door and turned to him with a small smile.

"Yuiiko had always been a strong one." Youhei said. "Don't worry about her. She will be fine and when she said that she will come back to see you again. She will never break that promise…."

Negi smiled at Youhei for the first time since he entered the room…

* * *

Sukaza watched Yuiiko coming out from the building with the boy and started following them again. He needed a plan to get her. For now he could only watched her every single steps she make…

* * *

"Let's go back to school." Youhei said after they left the building. "Hanamichi will be still there for practice."

"So why are you so eager to take me to Hanamichi?" Yuiiko asked rather agitatedly.

"Hanamichi really want to talk to you Yuiiko!" Youhei said rather desperately. "I mean all this time, he was really trying to be like a big brother to you."

Yuiiko laughed rather unkindly and glared at Youhei.

"You know, Negi-kun can be a better older brother than Hanamichi could ever be!"

"That is not fair Yuiiko!"

"What is fair in this world?" Yuiiko bit out rather spitefully. "I can say it's unfair that such a horrible thing happened to me!"

"How did you come to trust that Negi guy?" Youhei asked rather curiously. How can she not trust her own real brother but an outsider instead?

"He helped me when I was in the centre…" Yuiiko said rather softly. "Some guys were picking on me. He just came and helped me... for the first time in my life; someone came to safe me from trouble…"

Youhei was speechless and stared at Yuiiko rather sadly. Sakuragi would come to her aid too if he was there, if only Yuiiko could understand that. But faith was harsh to put Yuiiko in such a terrible ordeal and it was so unfortunate that Sakuragi was not there at the time when she needed him most. It was a very cruel arrangement of faith.

"I am sorry, I just don't feel like talking to Hanamichi." Yuiiko walked on a little faster, hoping that Youhei would not follow her. "Not now…"

Youhei watched her go, not knowing how to convince her further…

"Hey, at least let me walk you to wherever you want to go!" Youhei cried running after Yuiiko who had walked quite a distance away.

"Whatever!" Yuiiko replied indifferently without slowing down.

* * *

The sun was setting, later that evening when the streets become rather quiet, in one of the deserted alley way, two dark silhouettes were exchanging some materials, hidden in their jackets. 

"This is the last time I am helping you Sukaza," A man in a long black trench coat whispered, flipping through a stack of cash. "Good luck in whatever you are planning…"

"I will succeed." Sukaza smiled wickedly, checking the heavy silver weapon in his hands. "With this gun, she will be an easy target."

TBC

* * *

The next chapter is still in process, I will try to finish it soon! 


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Slam Dunk and never would.

Some clarification of the fic, well, I kind of made Yuiiko creepy right, LOL; that was the whole point. I just wanted her to be different, stubborn and weird! Deep in her heart she still cares about Sakuragi! If not she wouldn't have went back to the park to wait for him, which Sakuragi stupidly missed the meeting in chapter 6. Then you can see it really pisses Yuiiko off after that. Repeat, the story is about to end: when it comes you see how Yuiiko forgive her brother! It is a surprise. Huge cliché coming up… pls forgive me! Bows

Thanks to those who had reviewed and contants support,**Yun Fei, Santeira and DigitalLavender!**

Gah! The haze in my region is killing me! The forest in the neighbouring country caught fire! Now the haze is so bad that I can't even see the neighbouring houses from my house! Schools have all closed down due to this mess! But that has nothing to do with me because I had finish school years ago. It is like stuck in a middle of a cold foggy night. But this is not! I am stuck in the middle of smoke and ashes! Ew… there is burning smell every where. I had been staying indoors for a week now. I am praying everyday for it to rain! It is so hot but we can't see the sun because of the haze and everything seemed rather gloomy and blurry!

Oh well, time for the chapter to start and stop my complaining again…

**Chapter 14**

Yuiiko raised her head up the sky slightly to see seagulls flying above the sky. It was quite a hot afternoon where she and some of her classmates were helping out to clean the school grounds. Things seemed to have gotten back to normal since her last attack. Work was the same, school was the same and her classmates were same, with their never ending chat about Rukawa.

"Did you see that dunk?" One of them cried.

"Oh mine, I caught him doing a three pointer… he was so handsome…"

However, Yuiiko was rather dazed in her own thought barely heard her classmates gibbering chatter. She didn't feel the same. There was this creepy sensation she felt that freezes the back of her spine. Yuiiko couldn't put a finger on this eerie emotion but somehow she had a feeling that everything didn't appear as peaceful as it seemed.

In a distance inside the building, Rukawa was walking down the empty corridor, his hands shoved deep in his pockets, in his usual expressionless face. On his left, were stretch of glass windows over looking the school garden, where several girls stood around sweeping leafs on the ground. A familiar figure standing in the sun with her head upwards caught his attention. He stopped on his tracks staring at her.

With the bright afternoon shinning down on her, Rukawa could see her hair colour had changed to a tint of dark red almost like Sakuragi's hair colour; almost but not quite, her hair was still brown, just that with sun upon her, there was a mixture of red. She looked almost sad as she looked up the sky…

What the hell is she thinking about…? Rukawa thought and was on his way again, thinking he needed sleep. Maybe he will see her after school… maybe…

Yuiiko watched the seagulls flew high in the sky away and out of sight. Slowly she looked down and began sweeping again her mind still somewhere in dreamland.

If only I could fly…. Yuiiko thought sadly. I would love to fly away and far away…

"Sakuragi-san, we are almost done here!" One of her classmate shouted over to her.

"Hai, I'm done," Yuiiko replied.

She put the broom away and started off towards the building.

The building was extremely quiet during break that day. Maybe it was because everyone was enjoying the sun outdoors and no one seemed to feel happy being cope inside the building. Yuiiko didn't mind the solitude though, as she walked along the empty corridor heading towards a flight of stairs, not really caring where she was heading.

I wonder what it will be like to fly. Yuiiko thought silently climbing up slowly.

Youhei, who was walking along the same corridor, caught sight of Yuiiko going up the stairs in a rather hazy state and decided to follow her. She didn't seemed like the same Yuiiko everyday and Youhei was slightly worried, since he had a feeling that something bad might had happened to Yuiiko just recently, though he had no idea what.

It was perhaps the door creaked opened rather noisily and Rukawa's eyes snapped opened irritably. Who the hell dared to disturb his slumber in the roof top? He was about to fall into a peaceful slumber when that do'aho decided to turn up. He sat up swiftly and turned towards the door to see who the do'aho was. Yuiiko stood by the door with a surprise expression on her face, even the expression only came for a second but Rukawa noticed it before all emotions was barred again.

The only thought that came into Yuiiko's mind was that this must be Rukawa's sleeping place. She knew a little bit about his sleeping habit, since he had visited the office almost as frequently as she did. Almost ignoring him, Yuiiko just walked by him towards the edge and placed both her hands on the rail.

"Just ignore my presence…" Yuiiko said rather softly. The wind was blowing, playing havoc with her long shinny straight hair.

"Like I can…" Rukawa mumbled when he heard another creak and saw Youhei stepped out the door.

"What are you doing here Rukawa?" Youhei asked the ace basketball player still sitting on the ground.

"I think that should be my question." Rukawa answered apathetically and stood up to his feet, having a feeling that he wouldn't be able to get any sleep now. He walked towards to where Yuiiko stood and stared out towards the horizon.

Yuiiko turned around towards them indifferently, her hair blowing across her face gently.

"Why are you up here Youhei-kun?" Yuiiko asked. "Please don't tell me you are following me again!"

"Hey I am just worried about you…." Youhei shrugged going over to her. "You seemed rather absorbed in your thoughts today. Something that I know you hardly do…"

"It's nothing…" Yuiiko mumbled and turned away.

Rukawa remained silently watching between Youhei and Yuiiko in his cold emotionless expression. He shoved his hands into his pockets impatiently, wondering when this two will leave so he could have some sleep.

He had also noticed that Yuiiko seemed rather deep in her thoughts today too, but didn't ponder about it since he was only thinking about sleep that moment. But now that he was thoroughly unable to sleep, he was curious what Yuiiko was thinking about.

"Yuiiko, I was still thinking if you could find the time to see Hanamichi…." Youhei began slowly, seeing that this was his best chance to catch her unnoticed.

"Forget it, if you are thinking of fixing a time for Hanamichi and me to meet up." Yuiiko answered flatly.

Youhei sighed…

There was a short silence until the peaceful atmosphere was interrupted by a most gruesomely loud crack like thunder. All three standing on the roof top jumped at that piercing sound. The sound almost seemed like it echoed through the whole neighbourhood. Then they heard, screams from students from the lower ground.

Yuiiko moved away just in time to see the metal rail sparkle with fire for a moment. She gaped at the sight and because of her sudden swift movement, she slipped, felt her self falling, over the rail and towards the opened air before her.

Everything seemed to move rather slowly in Yuiiko's eyes, as she watched wide eyed at the lower ground that seemed to stretched endlessly before her eyes, feeling her feet leaving the ground. Her body did a somersault in the spacious air and Yuiiko found herself staring up the bright blue sky, seagulls soar far above gracefully. If only she was like them. She reached out; felt the tips of her fingers grazed over the metal rail slightly, before she grabbed nothing but air.

Then, a sudden jerk and one of her arm felt like being snapped out of its joint. She must have swung pretty hard at the sudden halt because the next thing, she felt the back of her body slammed hard onto the wall of the school building.

She gasped for breath and looked up into a pair of cold blue eyes. Rukawa's eyes, which seemed larger than usual staring back at her. Rukawa had caught her before she fell into endless eternity.

Rukawa had no idea how he could react so fast. Probably it was only out of instinct or maybe he was the closest to her. He rushed forward when he saw her falling over, without thinking he was reaching out. So swiftly he moved over towards the rail, in a second, his hand was clasped over her arm to stop her fall. He could see for the first time, Yuiiko's void expression fell, replaced by pure terror. When she looked up, he could see she was horrified to the core.

"Yuiiko!" Youhei cried running over, next to Rukawa and also reached down towards her. "Give us your other hand!"

Yuiiko numbly obeyed and raised her other hand towards them slowly. Youhei caught it quickly and both Rukawa and Youhei pulled her up to safety. She collapsed straight onto the ground when Rukawa and Youhei carried her over the rail and placed her gently on the ground. Youhei crouched down next to her worriedly. Rukawa still remained standing next to her.

"Are you alright?" Youhei asked quietly.

"Gunshot…" Yuiiko breathed raggedly. "That was gunshot!"

"Maybe some idiots are playing firecrackers Yuiiko," Youhei replied rather skeptical at the idea of someone shooting in brought day light.

"No," Yuiiko stood up and went over to the rail again but this time Youhei grabbed her arm not letting her too near the rail. "I'm positive! It was gunshot. I saw the bullet hit the rail!"

"Are you saying, whoever it is, is aiming for you?" Rukawa asked rather softly.

Youhei turned to Rukawa rather doubtfully, not understanding what he was trying to say, still grabbing Yuiiko, who was struggling to get near the rail. Yuiiko scanned the neighbourhood, rather frantically. The place looked peaceful, like nothing out of the ordinary, but there was that same creepy feeling, like someone's eyes were on her, watching her.

"I don't know…" Yuiiko frowned staring hard out the school gates of Shohoku High. "I wasn't sure, everything happened so fast…"

"Yuiiko, I think you should take a seat…." Youhei said pulling Yuiiko back from the rail but she was still too stubborn to move. "Come I'll treat you to a drink."

"I am fine," Yuiiko shook her head slightly and sank down the ground again on her knees, her head bowed and both hands stretched out towards the floor, her palm flat on the ground, both her index fingers and thumbs creating a triangle. "I guess flying isn't that good, is it?"

"Flying?" Youhei raised an eyebrow at Yuiiko, kneeling down next to her worriedly. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Nothing…" Yuiiko mumbled turning to Youhei with a weary smile. She promised herself never to daydream about flying ever again. It was almost scary that her dream almost came true… almost…

"Come on, let's head inside." Youhei said gently, pulling her up to her feet and guard her towards the door.

Rukawa watched Youhei leading Yuiiko back to the building before he turned around, looking back towards the neighbourhood below him, wondering if this incident was really an accident or was it connected somehow to what happened to her few days ago.

He went over to the rail where Yuiiko stood before; grazing his fingers gently passed it slowly and stopped on an uneven surface. He looked down carefully and saw a severe dent over the metal and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Taking his hand away from the rail, he turned away swiftly, shoving both his hands into his pockets, he left the roof top, all sleepiness vanished.

Maybe he could talk to Youhei about this, since Yuiiko only told him never to tell Sakuragi but she didn't say he could tell others. However, the ice prince was kind of glad he didn't have to talk to that da'oho face to face.

* * *

Sukaza cursed under his breath. He was so close but he missed and hit the rail instead, it was good that she fell over the rail because she will definitely die from the fall but her friend had to safe her from it. Drat! He needs to come up with another plan and this time it has to work. 

He looked away from the window of a house he had snuck in. Everyone had left early that morning leaving that house empty. It had a great view over the school and he thought it was a great opportunity when he saw her up the roof top of the school… if only he didn't miss.

* * *

After school… 

Rukawa was making his way towards the changing room right after the final bell rang. He had a little talk with Youhei earlier that day and Youhei said that he will be guarding Yuiiko after school from now on. If that incident that happened to Yuiiko during break was no accident that would mean her life is in danger.

That day however to Rukawa's surprise, the person he saw standing outside the boy's changing room leaning her back on the wall was Yuiiko. Never in his life, would he think that Yuiiko would be here waiting for someone. He closed his gap between the both of them, wondering if Yuiiko was here to see him and Yuiiko slowly turned to him.

"Ano, Rukawa-kun," Yuiiko started softly pushing away from the wall to face him. "I want to thank you for saving my life today."

He was suspicion was right after all, Yuiiko was really looking for him. But before he could say anything…

"Teme, baka kensune!"

If Rukawa hadn't guard his facial expression, he would have grimace at that voice behind him. Yuiiko bent to the side slightly, around Rukawa's arm to see, Hanamichi stalking up towards them angrily.

"How many times, I told you to leave my sister be!" Sakuragi stood next to Rukawa, glared daggers at him who still stood before Yuiiko indifferently, ignoring him.

"Hanamichi, I came here to talk to Rukawa-kun…" Yuiiko spoke when Rukawa didn't bother to defend himself.

Sakuragi turned to his sister. It was purely written all over his face that he was astounded at Yuiiko's statement. He could only stare speechless between Rukawa and Yuiiko wondering if this was some kind of joke. Worst still, if his own sister declared her love for Rukawa, he will have to commit suicide. No, better still, kill that kensune.

"There was a small accident earlier today, and Rukawa-kun helped me…" Yuiiko said turning away from both of them. "I came here to thank him."

Sakuragi was wondering if he had hearing problems now, just stared at Yuiiko's back speechlessly.

"I guess you owe him thanks too…" Yuiiko turned her head slightly to look at Sakuragi with a small smirk on her face. She could see there was true dismay on her brother's face and she couldn't help herself but laughed silently. "I practically owe Rukawa-kun my life."

With that, she started to walk away leaving Sakuragi's jaw falling to the ground. He will be caught died having to thank that kensune.

* * *

"Youhei are you serious?" Takamiya asked. 

"I am not sure, but now that I had a weird feeling that Yuiiko is not as safe as before, I think it will be better we watch over her." Youhei said softly.

"Don't worry, we will help you watched her." Noma added in.

"After all Yuiiko is Hanamichi's only sister." Ookutsu said. "But do you think it will be better if he knows about this too…"

"I know, I will tell him soon." Youhei said not caring that Rukawa did tell him that Yuiiko didn't like the idea of Sakuragi knowing about it. "Maybe after his practice today…"

"We will help you guard her." Takamiya said.

"But make sure you are not seen by her." Youhei warned. "She was already starting to get piss at me for following her around these few days!"

"No problem!" Noma gave Youhei a thumb up sign.

TBC

* * *

Alright, maybe a few more chapters to go... we will see... I am kind of stuck in the next chapter. I'll try to post it up soon. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** The usual as in I do own Ru... I mean I don't own Slam Dunk LOL

Before start of chapter what to thank everyone who took their time to review, **Emberlion,ChibiRulzYanLan, DigitalLavender, L, Ice-wine** and **Santeira**. Thanks for the encourangement and advices. I am also sorry that I took a long time on this chapter. I was kind of stuck at writing it out and also I was slightly busy last month and this month too actually. I was able to update so quickly the last few chapters cuz it wasn't that stressful at work. So I took all my free time updating when I can since I have the chance right, better do it and done with it.

Clarification: And I am also sorry that I may have confused readers about Negi and Yuiiko... Tehehehee... They are really good friends, Negi treats Yuiiko like a younger sister and he will definitely be coming into the scenes in other chapters soon.

The chapter begins...enjoy!

**Chapter 15**

Yuiiko had a very strange feeling that she was being watched the whole day. Now she felt like being stalked. She walked swiftly through the throng of people on the busy sidewalk, looking back once in a while to check if she was really being followed. She found no one.

This day was really freaking her out.

She continued her way to Sweet. Even she was early, she was thinking of maybe having a nice drink at the restaurant and take her time to finish her homework before her performance starts. Nobody needs to know who she really was. She would be just another student or teenager spending their time at the restaurant.

* * *

"What is she doing here?" Noma asked watching Yuiiko entering Sweet. 

Three of Sakuragi's Gundam had hid behind a corner of an alley watching Yuiiko entering the restaurant not far from where they were standing. Their heads poke out from around the corner of the wall.

"I have no idea." Takamiya said. "Youhei said that she goes to work after school."

"She works here?" Ookutsu added in.

"One way to find out." Noma replied.

All three of them stride after Yuiiko not long later she disappeared into the restaurant.

* * *

Basketball Practice… 

Rukawa couldn't help himself, but the sides of his mouth curled upwards only a tiny little bit, when he remembered the look on Sakuragi's face after Yuiiko told him that he owns her life. It was somewhat hilarious to see Sakuragi lower lip sagging to the floor.

He didn't know how it felt to own Yuiiko's life, the sister of the person he dislike, but it was sure doing good now since Sakuragi was practically ignoring him the whole time at practice. If only every practice was like this.

He turned towards the door and saw Youhei standing there watching the practice as if he was waiting for Sakuragi. He frowned slightly at the sight. Wasn't he supposed to be looking after Yuiiko after what he had told him earlier?

Very uncharacteristic for Rukawa, he bounced the ball over to Youhei and stood close enough to him to start a conversation.

"I thought you were supposed to be watching Yuiiko." Rukawa said emphatically but managed to still keep his cold and calm posture. "Why are you here?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out." Youhei smirked slightly and was also amazed that Rukawa actually took interest in the girl who was the sister of the person he hates. "Anyways, Yuiiko is safe now. Three of my friends are watching over her for now until I talk to Sakuragi."

"Rukawa what are you doing over there!" Miyagi shouted.

Without another word Rukawa turned away and started of with his practice with his teammates, everything else oblivious to him when real practice started.

"Uwah, Rukawa-kun is as amazing as ever." Haruko gushed out softly; watching the tall dark haired player ran passed her swiftly.

She heard a chuckled and turned to see Ayako standing nearby sniggering at her. She blushed furiously.

"You can never take your eyes off that boy can you?" Ayako said still grinning mischieviously.

"Well… I…" Haruko stammered slightly, her cheeks still looking red.

"It's just so sad that you can't feel anything for the poor red head."

"Feel anything?" Haruko asked looking wide confused eyes at Ayako. "What do you mean?"

"You are sure dense." Ayako said, shaking her head slightly walking away.

"Neh, what does that mean?" Haruko asked running after Ayako.

"Never mind what I say…"

"Hey," Haruko brightened up immediately forgetting about the statement Ayako made about Sakuragi instantly. "Look, I wanted to show you this for a while."

Haruko took out a CD from under her files and held it out to Ayako. It was a music record by Symphony.

"It took me weeks to actually get a copy!" Haruko said enthusiastically. "It was always sold out!"

"Symphony," Ayako said taking the CD from Haruko, while Rukawa ran passed.

If not mistaken in a flash, Ayako thought she saw Rukawa stumbled slightly while he ran passed her. However, when she looked up at him again, he was playing normally like nothing was wrong. That was strange. With a small shrugged she turned back to Haruko.

"I have heard her songs in the radio before," Ayako said. "She does sing pretty well. Most of the radio stations practically playing her songs every single day."

"That is right. I heard she sounds even better in person." Haruko said enthusiastically. "That is why, after practice today my friends and I are going over to Sweet to attend her performance. It was really hard to book a place too! Matsui practically line up for a month she said and finally she got a table for us."

"Well, good for you," Ayako smiled and studied the picture of the girl on the cover of the CD. "She looked somewhat familiar."

Her brownish red hair, brown eyes… why was there a strange feeling that she had seen those brown eyes before. Ayako frowned, but where?

"Can I borrow this CD for a day?" Ayako asked, finally smiling and turning to Haruko. "I will like to download it into my computer."

"Sure," Haruko grinned. "Just make sure I get back the CD in one piece."

"You sure will."

In the corner of Rukawa's eyes, he watched the two girls talked about Symphony. He had nearly stumbled when he heard that name out of Ayako's mouth and that really made Rukawa furious. He, Rukawa Kaede does not stumble! It was going to be a long practice today, he thought. It must be lack of practice that was why he had stumbled. His conclusion came to that and he was going to stay back after practice for even longer training than usual.

On the other hand, little did he know that his plans will be side track that evening…

"All right boys, let's take a ten minutes break!" Miyagi shouted and when the team broke up, he strode over to Ayako.

Rukawa watched Miyagi going over to Ayako before he left the court to get something to drink. He walked over to the school coolers and stopped when he saw a rather strange group, which looked like a small meeting was held.

Near to the coolers, were Sakuragi, Youhei and two other guys he was very sure, weren't from Shohoku High, talking. They looked like, they were talking rather urgently.

"What are you trying to say to me?" Sakuragi said heatedly. "Are saying my sister is in trouble?"

"Hanamichi calm down!" Youhei muttered at his enraged friend before turning to the two mysterious guys but rather familiar guys. "Can you please tell us in more details?"

"Are you related to Sakuragi Yuiiko?" One of the boys said. "I am not going to waste my breath talking to someone who can't help her now."

"Who are you?" Youhei asked calmly, seeing that it was no point for Sakuragi to open his mouth because he will tend to mess it up.

"I am Aio," The boy replied, and gestured to his friend next to him. "This is Maku, we are here to tell you that we had information about what happened earlier that day."

"You were here?" Youhei frowned, getting slightly angry himself. He reached forward and grabbed Aio's collar. "Tell me, you aren't related to the guy who hurt her."

"What the hell is going on?" Sakuragi yelled.

"Calm down." Maku pushed Youhei's hand away from Aio. "No point getting heated up when we are trying to help you."

"So tell me, what I do not know." Youhei said crossing his arms in front of him. "You suddenly turned up beside me and asked if I knew about Sakuragi Yuiiko and asked if I know she had any relatives in school. So this is her older brother Sakuragi Hanamichi. Is there something you need to tell us?"

"Yes, your sister is in trouble today." Aio said in hush voices. "That is all I can tell you."

"If you want her save, it is best you go to her now and try to get her out of wherever she is now." Maku continued. "Because if not, I do not know what that guy will do to her."

"Who?" Youhei asked.

"I am sorry," Aio said turning away. "That is all I can tell you."

With that they both walked away. Sakuragi was ready to stop them when Youhei held him back and shook his head.

"They won't tell more than that Hanamichi." Youhei said. "You know how it works with gangs. They are already in deep shit for coming here to warn us about Yuiiko."

"Damn, I don't know where she works!" Sakuragi shouted exasperatedly.

"Neither do I," Youhei replied rather agitated and cursing him self for never really asking her.

"I do," Rukawa replied softly behind them.

They turned to the Ice Prince and Sakuragi immediately lashed out at him, only to be pulled back by Youhei.

"What the hell do you mean you do? You hentai! Stalker!" Sakuragi shouted at him. "This is the last straw. You followed my sister long enough!"

"I didn't follow her," Rukawa frowned at Sakuragi's accusation of him being a hentai and stalker. "I just happened to be there at the place she works."

"Hanamichi, this is no time for this!" Youhei cried slightly irritated at Sakuragi's attitude. "I know you hated to know that Rukawa knows about your sister more than you do but what choice do we have now?"

Rukawa raised an eyebrow, pondering at what Youhei said. It was true he knew more about Yuiiko than her only true and blood related brother. How strange things could work out to be sometimes.

"Tell us where she works," Youhei said after Sakuragi finally calm down. But it didn't stop him from glaring at Rukawa. "We will be heading over there at once."

"I'll show you." Rukawa replied coldly, walking towards the changing room.

"You are skipping practice?" Youhei raised his eyebrows with surprise.

"Hell you are not going near my sister again!" Sakuragi cried following Rukawa who ignored him and thought better than to answer him. "You hear me! OI!"

"Hanamichi, I think we don't have a choice…." Youhei muttered under his breath.

* * *

"What is she doing?" Ookutsu asked in quiet voice staring at Yuiiko a few tables away from them. 

"Looks like she is doing homework." Takamiya answered.

"But I thought she works here?" Noma said rather confused.

They watched after the quiet girl sitting at the lonely corner writing on her book, with a cold drink on the table next to the pile of books she had stacked up. Not only that, they also thought they noticed a man wearing black reading a news paper not far from her table watching her too.

"Did you see that guy?" Noma asked. "Something is not right by the way he is staring at Yuiiko.

"Yeah," Takamiya nodded. "Actually, I saw him entering the restaurant not long after she did."

"Do you think we should watch what he is doing more than what Yuiiko is doing for now?" Ookutsu asked.

"Yeah," They all agreed.

* * *

After basketball practice… 

Miyagi was cursing under his breath when both his players, Rukawa and Sakuragi never return from their break. Ayako was also looking rather bewildered at Rukawa's attitude. For him to miss basketball practice was something she never thought that Basketball King (His other nickname) to do. She wasn't very surprised with Sakuragi but Rukawa. Something was definitely not right.

"Do you think they are alright?" Haruko asked rather worriedly.

"I think those baka are fine alright!" Miyagi seethed. "Tomorrow they will get their punishment."

Soon, their conversation was cut short when Matsui and Fujii ran into the court to greet Haruko.

"Hey Haruko, are you ready yet?" Matsui called.

"Yeah, let's go early just in case we get squash by the crowd!" Fujii added in.

"Right," Haruko smiled and turned to Miyagi and Ayako. "I will see you both at practice again tomorrow."

With that she went out with her friends leaving a very irate Miyagi and thoughtful Ayako behind.

* * *

Yuiiko wrote down the math equation slowly, the corner of her eyes caught the group of three guys she was very sure were Sakuragi's damn group of friends. She pretended that she didn't know they were there. Another was, instead of irritating her like Sakuragi's friends, this person gave her the chills behind her back. That man clad in black, his face practically hidden in the shadows, reading the newspaper behind her was definitely watching her too. 

Damn this day to hell… Yuiiko thought angrily.

She clutched the pen she was holding tightly in her hand. She was no longer concentrating on her homework anymore. Besides, the equation on her notes made no sense to her. It was because she hardly stayed awake in class when the sensei was teaching. She grimaced inwardly.

It was almost time for her performance to start, the last thing she needed now was distraction. She closed her book slowly and put away her pen. She could see movements from both sides. One from the Sakuragi Gundam and the other from the man behind her. She bit her lower lip and kept her books slowly into her briefcase.

When she looked up again, she saw three people that she had no intentions on seeing, rushing into the restaurant. Yuiiko fell off her chair rather ungracefully. Sakuragi, Youhei and Rukawa had arrived at the scene.

What is wrong with this day? Yuiiko thought mentally, aggravated. She placed a hand on the table and slowly shoves herself up to her chair again.

"Yuiiko!" Sakuragi rushed over to her quickly.

She turned to him briskly, her hair slightly disarray from her fall earlier. She glared at her brother quietly wondering why and how did he know she was here. When she saw Rukawa, she huffed silently. Now her anger was more on Rukawa than Sakuragi. So he told after all…

"Are you alright?"

Yuiiko raised an eyebrow at that strange question.

"Hanamichi, now let's not scare her!" Youhei said quickly.

Yuiiko rolled her eyes at that statement.

Scare her? Rukawa wondered. I wonder what really could scare her.

Rukawa still remembered that night when she was covered in blood.

"Now boys, why are you all here?" Yuiiko asked in a clip and cold voice. She stood up slowly. "And I know you guys are here too. Ookutsu-kun, Noma-kun and Takamiya-kun…."

Youhei wanted to laugh; it was some what difficult to track Yuiiko without her knowing you were there. That was just her. Maybe spending her whole life being as observant and cautious as she was had really put all her senses to alertness. He turned to his group of friends who were waving at her rather sheepishly.

"I don't have time for this you know!" Yuiiko cried furiously. "Could you leave please, I have work to do!"

"Gosh Yuiiko don't you have anything better to say than, you don't have time? Ever since I saw you in school again. That was the only thing you say to me! We have a message about you…" Sakuragi's voice trailed off when he saw Haruko, Matsui and Fujii strolled into the restaurant.

"Ah, well your girlfriend is here…" Yuiiko smiled rather spitefully when she followed Sakuragi's gaze and saw who he was staring at. "Why don't you go talk to her instead of bugging me?"

"Yuiiko…" Sakuragi turned his attention back to her.

"Don't want to talk to you…" Haruko frowned and turned to Rukawa, her glare did not waver but it didn't affect Rukawa one bit. He knew that she would be angry at him for bringing Sakuragi here. "But, I want to talk to him!"

She pointed at Rukawa irately. Youhei knew that he was going to get a hell out of his life, quickly stood in front of Rukawa stopping Yuiiko from stepping any closer to him.

"Look Yuiiko," Youhei said calmly. "Rukawa only did this because we made him to…"

"We did?" Sakuragi frowned at his friend.

Yuiiko crossed her arms around her front still waiting for a better explanation, but she suddenly went stiff when she saw the man clad in black and stood up from his table a newspaper wrapped around his right arm. That was something not right, no one holds on to a pile of newspaper like that! Moreover, he looked like he was aiming the newspaper at them.

Her eyes widened with surprised, and something dawn to her…. That man looked like…. Oh Shit….

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Yuiiko shouted and swiftly shoved Sakuragi and Youhei away.

Since that Youhei was standing in front of Rukawa, he stumbled backwards towards Rukawa who back away swiftly when he saw Youhei would collide on him if he didn't.

A loud crash echoed through the restaurant as three of the boys stared wide eyes at Yuiiko dodging away the very last minute when the bullet grazed her right arm by inches drawing blood, the sleeve of her uniform torn and turning crimson very swiftly.

Instinctively, Yuiiko's left arm flew up to her bleeding arm to stop the blood from gushing out. Wincing inwardly, she was glaring furiously at the man before her.

"YOU!" She shouted furiously over the panic and screams in the restaurant. "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"You were the caused of me spending five years in jail!" Sukaza said. "I told you that you will pay!"

"You asked for it!" Yuiiko gritted her teeth caused of the pain on her arm. Blood was dripping on the floor creating a small puddle next to her feet.

"I remember you…." Youhei said finally, his frowning and something dawning to him. No wonder those boys looked familiar to him. Maku and Aio. "You were one of the boys who…."

"Shut up Youhei!" Yuiiko yelled.

"Until now, you still want to hide from Hanamichi?" Youhei shouted back at her, finally a nerve snapped. He was loosing patience with that damn stubborn girl. "They attacked you again didn't they? Rukawa told me…."

"I SAY SHUT UP!" Yuiiko screamed this time, she turned to Youhei, her eyes wild with unshed tears. "I don't want to remember it!" The last sentence came out almost in a hush voice but Youhei heard her.

Suddenly only then did it dawn to Youhei, why Yuiiko never talked about the time she was nearly violated. She wanted to forget about it and she didn't want anyone to know about the humiliating day. She also didn't want Sakuragi to know because she didn't want her own brother blaming himself for what happened to her. Even how much she said she hated him, she didn't want her brother to feel guilt.

Now Youhei understood Yuiiko's intentions. She had long forgiven her brother. It was Sakuragi who didn't managed to take the chances she had given him. Until she was sick and tired of waiting. She just gave up and resolve to never wanting to talk or see him again.

"Get out of here…." Yuiiko said between clenched teeth.

At that time, fire was burning inside of Sakuragi. When he heard Yuiiko told them to go. He finally snapped. Without waiting for anyone to do and say anything, he was charging over to the man with a gun.

Yuiiko watched with horror and Youhei didn't have time to pull him back.

Rukawa unconsciously pulled Yuiiko back; the only thing he could think of was not letting her run towards danger like that do'aho. He managed to do all this without even showing any expression.

Yuiiko had quick reactions though, after getting away from Rukawa's clutches she grabbed a chair and tossed it over to Sukaza. It hit his hand and he misfire much to Yuiiko's relieve the bullet did not hit Sakuragi or anyone else and was glad that Sakuragi was smart enough to stop whatever he was planning when he heard the gunshot.

More screams was heard in the restaurant and more people dash blindly for the door.

Sukaza shot his gun in the air and everyone froze.

"No one leaves!" He shouted. "Lock that door!"

There were three girls by the door were hugging each other whimpering softly and shivering with fright. Yuiiko turned towards them and groaned. It was Haruko and her friends.

"That is the last thing I need right now…." Yuiiko muttered under her breath.

Rukawa heard her somehow. He looked down at her still bleeding arm and grabbed a napkin from a nearby table. It was big enough to bind that wound to stop the bleeding. Without even saying anything, Rukawa took her wounded arm gently and began biding her arm.

Yuiiko turned to him slightly surprised. He stared down at her arm expressionlessly, while he tied the napkin together with a knot. He looked up at her after he finished the task his face still void from expression.

"Arigatou…" Yuiiko mumbled, staring back at him with rather wide astonish eyes.

"Well, the last thing I need is you bleeding to death." Rukawa replied impassively.

"Right…." Yuiiko smirked.

In a distance, they could hear sirens and Sukaza was beginning to panic. He turned to the Haruko and her friends fiercely and pointed his gun at them.

"Stay away from the door and come here!"

"You don't need them!" Yuiiko cried, also panicking. She didn't need more people in this bloodbath. "Let them go! You want me, so here I am!"

She was about to step closer when Rukawa put a hand on her shoulder to stop her, he was now practically blocking Yuiiko's view away from Sukaza. Yuiiko frowned but didn't turn to look at him. She was still determined to finish this trouble herself, tried to push Rukawa away but he didn't budge.

Sakuragi also begin stepping in front of his sister, but somehow he was rather torn between Haruko and Yuiiko. Youhei saw Sakuragi's almost anguished and furious face, knew what he was thinking.

"I'll take care of Haruko," Youhei whispered to Sakuragi. "Take this time to make amends with your sister."

Sakuragi gave a small curt nod.

Youhei was making signals towards Noma, Ookutsu and Takamiya who was very silently creeping up towards Sukaza without him noticing. It would only take a few more minutes for them to finally tackle him from the back.

Haruko, Matsui and Fujii couldn't move from the spot faster than Sukaza wanted and he shouted at them again.

"HURRY UP!"

They squealed again with fright and stopped, which was a bad move.

"Damn it woman!" Sukaza aimed his gun right at Haruko.

"Stop it!" Sakuragi shouted dashing for Haruko.

Youhei would have curse out loud if everything didn't happen so fast. First, he saw Sakuragi running towards Haruko and then another smaller figure blurred passed him. In the corner, he heard Rukawa cursed instead and then, gunshot rang through the restaurant again.

Before his eyes he watched Sakuragi blocking Haruko from the gun and what shocked him most was the smaller figure that blurred pass him earlier was Yuiiko. She was standing in front of Sakuragi her back on Sukaza.

Youhei was shocked rooted on the spot as he watched Rukawa running passed him swiftly over to Yuiiko who was crumpling towards the floor. He also caught sight of a small crimson patch on the back of her uniform growing larger by seconds.

Rukawa cursed when Yuiiko got away from his grasped. She was running into danger and there was nothing he could do while he watched the bullet hit her back. If he was quick, he would have been able to push her away from harms way but he wasn't. He dashed towards her, landing on his knees, skidded towards her, his arms stretched out to break her fall. She landed in his arms and Rukawa placed her on his lap gently. Blood was beginning to seep through her uniform and pour out towards the floor, creating a puddle around them, but Rukawa didn't care as he stared at Yuiiko's wounded state. He moved one of his hands to her back and pressed on her wound to help ease the bleeding.

Yuiiko felt a sharp pain piercing through her body when she heard the gunshot, before she knew what happened. She was stunned on the spot as she felt her feet weakening, then she was falling to the floor backwards. Her eyes closed. She waited for her body to hit the hard floor, but it never came. Instead she landed on something like a pair of arms, gently holding her and placing her on something warm, which was definitely not the floor.

Slowly she opened her eyes to see blue eyes. She blinked familiar blue eyes, like Rukawa… and blinked again. Oh, it is Rukawa. She choked and taste blood in her mouth. Those blue eyes some how didn't not belong to Rukawa, they looked almost warm not cold. Then, she finally registered in her mind that Rukawa was showing emotions. It took her some time though.

Rukawa Kaede the Ice Prince of the school who never in a million years showed any emotions before was looking at her worriedly. What Yuiiko wanted to do was laugh at the absurdity, if only she wasn't in this excruciating state.

Rukawa was actually looking down at her with what looked like anxiousness with the mixture of fear in his eyes. This was too good to be true. If anyone in school would have heard about this, they would simply squeal, especially his fan girls. The Ice Prince had finally fallen.

However, Yuiiko was laughing inwardly. She managed to smile softly at him before she closed her eyes and everything went dark…

Rukawa watched Yuiiko stared at him as if she didn't recognize him at all. She choked on her own blood in her mouth and he watched in horror the blood started to trickle out of the corner of her mouth towards her chin. For the first time in his life, he had never felt this helpless before, while he watched Yuiiko suffered pain. Even she was in severe pain; she still managed to smile at him as if reassuring him everything was alright before she closed her eyes slowly...

"Yuiiko, no…" Rukawa managed to choke out softly, using his other free hand, brushing her hair away from her face gently as if that movement will wake her up.

He didn't even noticed what was happening around him. Sakuragi's friends had managed to tackle Sukaza and brought him down to the floor. All three of them pinned him down and one of them nearest to the hand holding the gun confiscated it quickly.

Youhei fell to his knees, his head bowed with defeat. Sakuragi was supposed to protect Yuiiko not Haruko. He thought angrily and almost wearily. He looked up at his friend to see his reaction and he knew that Sakuragi was almost as shocked and angry at his rashness, but somehow everything was already done. He blew it, and he mess up bad this time.

Youhei shook his head slowly and looked down the floor again. He didn't know if Yuiiko would ever forgive her brother for this. Only did his head snapped up with realization. Yuiiko DID forgive her brother. If not, she wouldn't have taken that bullet for him.

"Oh no…" Youhei massaged his temple rather stressfully. "This time, it will be Hanamichi who will never forgive himself for this…."

TBC

* * *

I hope nobody is going to throw rotten fruits at me! The cliche had it turned around so dramatically LOL... I had never intended for Sakuragi to take the bullet for Yuiiko. It was never in my twisted, demented mind! MUAHAHAHAHA! Laughed cruelly. Anyways, if anyone would have remember some previous chapters, I did write about Yuiiko getting pretty tired hating her brother, which means that the only person who can get tired of hating someone is only trying or acting. That is why it is so difficult for her all the time. I hope I didn't mess up and I hope I didn't confused anyone. 

Anyways, review and tell me what you think! This I really need to force ppl to write a review or a constructive flame about this story! REMEMBER CONSTRUCTIVE FLAME! Don't simply flame talking about shocking babies out of mother's womb because the story is so bad or saying that this story is supposed to be title Marie Sue! And I wonder if Yuiiko was really that Marie Sue? IS she? I had those flames from BetYouLoveThat. Don't you just love her/him or whoever that person is?


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I don't own SlamDunk and any of its characters except the plot of this fic...

Before start of chapter thanks to **Digital Lavender** and **ChibiRulzYan Lan** for reviewing...

Hope u enjoy the chapter...

**Chapter 16**

The sky was dark and not a single star was seen. Shohoku High school grounds were empty and gloomy. Lights shown through the windows of the gym hall and an eerie sound of 'thump thump' could be heard in a distance echoing through the night.

Rukawa ran across the court in full speed, ball in hand bouncing swiftly and professionally towards the basket. He leapt in the air forcefully as he was near his goal and swung his arms in the air clutching the ball elegantly before he did a dynamic dunk. There was a loud bang as he hit the basket, it reverberated the whole place. He land on the ground gracefully, the ball bounced not far from him after the dunk.

Without wavering in his motion Rukawa swiftly swoop the ball, which was bouncing in a distance from him again in his hand and continued with his practice. The memory of Yuiiko's injured state still vivid in his mind. He had watched the ambulance carrying her limp body out of the restaurant.

All he could do was watched silently and without knowing why, he had resolved to come here instead of going to the hospital. Despite the fact that he was actually worried of Yuiiko's condition but he couldn't bear to watch her bleeding any longer than he need to.

The only thing that came into his mind was basketball. He needed that to divert his mind away from her. Anything to erase that ghastly scene he had witness. The blood, Yuiiko's pale face and how she had smiled at him before she lay limp as a corpse in his arms.

Rukawa jumped and did a three pointer, it went in swiftly. That was right, basketball will wipe away the memory he wish not to remember….

* * *

Meanwhile, in the hospital ER… 

"Pass me the scalpel blades."

"Yes, doctor…"

Yuiiko lay unconscious in the Emergency Room with two doctors and three nurses performing the surgery on her back. The doctors had frowned upon the matter that the bullet was so near to her heart. The Electro Cardio Gram (ECG) was blinking weakly in the distance, indicating her slowing heart.

They had to proceed with caution and swiftness to safe the girl's life.

"Doctor, the heart rate had dropped again…" One of the nurses announced.

* * *

Waiting room outside ER…. 

Haruko was whimpering softly with both her friends hugging her. The three of them where crying all the way to the hospital. They sat huddled together on the waiting room outside the Emergency Room.

Sakuragi was rather quiet and subdued sat two chairs away from the girls with three of his friends looking rather downcast and disappointed that they hadn't managed to take that man down earlier, so that none of this would have happened.

Youhei had a small frown on his face, leaning the far end of the waiting room away from the others. His arms crossed in front of him and his head leaned back on the wall looking up the ceiling. He had watched Rukawa walking away after the ambulance drove off, his impassiveness had been slightly worrisome. For the first time in his life, he had watched Rukawa nearly breaking into tears at Yuiiko's state. Did that boy ever cry over anything before? Well he wouldn't know since he hadn't known him that well. But it was unnerving to watch him suddenly void his expression from everyone again so soon.

He had asked him to come to the hospital with them but he disagreed and disappeared into the night. He had a strong feeling that there was one place Rukawa had gone to…

"I am sorry; I have a few questions to ask. We need to make a report." A police officer came by to them suddenly. "It would only take a while."

Youhei looked down and stared at the police officer who stood before them.

"Sure," Youhei answered when nobody bothered to acknowledge him. "What do you need to know?"

"Only a few questions that will be all…"

* * *

School Gym… 

Rukawa was wreaked with perspiration and his legs were weak from weariness but he didn't stop. Nothing would stop him from ongoing practice through this appalling night. He didn't want to care. As long as he doesn't remember he will not care about anything….

He raced down the court again, ball in hand his mind picturing on his rivals in the up coming tournament…

* * *

Hospital ER…. 

"Pass the forceps…"

"Here…"

"It this almost done…"

"Check her heart rate."

"At the moment it hadn't drop…"

"Get ready the suter. We will be stitching her wound up soon."

"The bullet had been successfully taken out."

* * *

Waiting Room outside ER… 

"Thank you for your information." The officer said after writing down every detail Youhei had told him.

"It is my job to get that bastard back in jail and never see the day light again." Youhei replied rather coldly. "How much is the chances?"

"This time it should a life time in jail in attempt of murder." The officer said keeping away his pad. "I will want all of you to come to the police station to get some papers sign, but this can be done tomorrow. I hope the girl will be alright."

"Thank you." Youhei replied pushing his hands in his pockets and looked back the door of the ER.

The light above the door of the operation room was still on, indicating that the operating was still carried out. However, Youhei nearly jumped when a nurse burst out the operation room quickly carrying a metal plate which what looked like a lot of blood.

Everyone at the waiting room stood up.

"Is she all right?" Youhei was first at the nurse side since he was the only one standing.

"My sister, she will be safe won't she?" Sakuragi asked with three of his friends pulling him back slightly because he looked like he was about to pounce on the nurse.

Haruko and her friends still looked teary eyed and scared watching the nurse rather despairingly.

"The bullet is taken out but she had lost a lot of blood." The nurse said.

"I am her brother; we should have the same blood type!" Sakuragi quickly said.

"Please wait for more instructions." The nurse could only say. "For now, please I still have a job to do."

* * *

Hospital, ER…. 

"The wound is successfully stitched…."

"Doctor, the heart rate is dropping rapidly!" One of the nurse exclaimed.

The ECG screening her heart rate suddenly went dead. The monitor showing a straight line…

_(A/N: Don't kill me yet... just continue reading...)_

* * *

School Gym… 

Rukawa ignored his exhausted legs, while he continued to race down the court in top speed. Stopped around the outer circle of the court and jumped aiming for another three pointers. The ball sail through the air swiftly bounced on the rim of the basket and instead of going in like always, the ball dropped out of the basket and land on the floor bouncing away from him.

Finally Rukawa fell on his knees, his head bowed and his hands pressed flat on the floor, breathing hard….

"I never miss…" He whispered.

That must mean only one thing….

* * *

Hospital ER… 

"Pass the defibrillators!" The doctor exclaimed.

The machine to jump start the heart was pushed up to the operation bed. Yuiiko was flipped around gently by the nurses. They swiftly cut opened her clothes and placed a cooling gel on her chest.

"All right, 1, 2, CLEAR!"

Yuiiko was jerked upwards from the bed as the two metal pieces placed on her chest…

* * *

School Gym… 

A swift soft sound of the door opening made Rukawa looked up from his fallen state. He turned to the source of the noise and saw Youhei standing by the door. He was standing quietly; his hands casually shove in his pockets, watching Rukawa in an expression he couldn't tell of his feelings.

"I came to tell you about Yuiiko…." Youhei said softly. "I thought you would want to know."

Gradually Rukawa got up to his feet his eyes never leaving Youhei's…

* * *

Two weeks had passed…. 

"I am going to go crazy if I need to stay in this hospital bed for another day!" Yuiiko exclaimed heatedly while the doctor came to check on her. "When can I leave?"

"You young lady, nearly had a near threatening death experience should be in bed for another week!"

"WHAT! It is better that I am dead then…"

"Mya, mya, temper Yuiiko." Youhei smiled by the door, his hand clutched a bouquet of Gardenias. Yuiiko's favourite flowers. "So I can see you got back your energy…"

"Yeah," Yuiiko turned towards Youhei smiling brightly. "And I want to go out!"

"Doctor says not to exert yourself too much yet." Youhei said quietly placing the flowers on the table. "But, we have a wheelchair to push you out to the gardens if you want."

Yuiiko groaned, while the doctor only smile and left the room after his daily check on Yuiiko.

"By the way, your friend from your favourite centre had been release, just yesterday. He came to school looking for you since he didn't know about your condition."

"Yeah I know! It was his birthday…" Yuiiko said slightly sadly. "I was hoping to celebrate it with him but because of this retarded condition I am prohibited too…"

"Well, I can forgive you since you are bedridden." A voice from the door jerked Yuiiko's head towards it with surprise.

Negi stood by the door smiling at her.

"Negi-kun!" Yuiiko exclaimed happily. "You came!"

"I told him I'll bring him here today." Youhei said smiling softly and leaned over the table with wheels in front of the bed with his arms.

"I thought you hated hospitals…." Yuiiko wringed her nose slightly in disgust. "I hate hospitals too…"

"You can't blame it since we spent almost as often as our daily routine in here…." Negi said with a slight laugh walking over to her and gave her a hug. "I hope you get better soon…"

"I will of course!" Yuiiko replied hugging him in return.

"It is good to see you smiling like this again Yuiiko…" Youhei said. "Do you know how much I miss your unruly sense of humour…?"

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" Yuiiko scowl at Youhei.

He could only laugh. "You should take it as a compliment my dear girl…"

"I noticed you don't need your wheelchair anymore…." Yuiiko turned back to Negi with a grin. "How does it feel to be able to walk again?"

"Good of course…" Negi replied and flopped down on a chair next to her bed. "I hate to know when the doctor told me I was going to be paralyzed for the rest of my life. But… of course, you know me. I tried every single day to walk and a miracle happened of course."

"Ah, well at least you don't have my encumber feet!" Yuiiko said with sigh. "I will never be able to walk properly without my custom made shoes!"

"Be on the bright sight, its better than someone telling you that you will be paralyze for the entire life." Negi said nonchalantly, placing his hands behind his head. "I can't imagine if I ever marry and I couldn't even have se…"

"Save the details!" Yuiiko rolled her eyes, cutting him off. "I am sure Youhei-kun and I do not need to know…."

"You know, I never really seen the brighter sight of you…" Negi said leaning over to her, resting his arms on the edge of her bed. "Are you sure you didn't have a heart transplant or brain transplant that is…"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I never seen you showing emotions when I knew you at the centre." Negi said with a shrug and smiled. "But I like you like this, you looked so much prettier when you smile."

Yuiiko blushed slightly looking at Negi's face closed to hers as he stared at her.

"Aheemmm…." Youhei cleared his throat, feeling left out. "Are you sure we both are not going out or something?"

"HUH?" Yuiiko snapped her head back at Youhei with surprise.

"You both look like a cute couple to me." Youhei teased, smirking.

Negi smirked too.

"Yeah right," Yuiiko uttered sarcastically but her cheeks still burning. "Negi-kun never change, he always love to tease me like that…"

"My habit around girls…" Negi laughed lightly. "And I always had them charm…"

"Don't be too sure." It was Yuiiko who smirked this time.

"By the way, you do know that the basketball team is having their final round with Ryonan High today?" Youhei said. "Hanamichi only wanted you to know that was why he can't come to see you."

"Why aren't you there rooting for them?" Yuiiko asked rather surprised. "You never miss any of Hanamichi's matches before."

"I decided to keep this young brat company instead." Youhei quipped. "Are you honoured?"

"Very," Yuiiko answered dryly.

"And Rukawa also said he would be winning this game… er…"

"What," Yuiiko suddenly looked interested leaning forward towards Youhei who stood before her at the foot of the bed. "What did he say?"

Negi looked slightly surprised at Yuiiko's attraction by the news of a person name Rukawa.

"He says he will sure win this game no matter what."

Yuiiko raised an eyebrow, "Ah well, that is so like him anyways." She shrugged and flopped back on her fluffy pillow again.

Yuiiko could never forget that expression on Rukawa's face before she fell into darkness. His frightened eyes made her held on to her life so that she will wake up again to tell him everything was alright. She inclined her head and looked out the window.

She was surprised that she wasn't even disappointed that he never once came to the hospital to see her. Ah well, seeing as she never expected much from boys because she had a brother who never kept to his promises, she didn't anticipate anything from Rukawa.

Her thoughts straying slightly, somehow she had a slightest feeling that Rukawa cared about her.

Maybe….

But pigs would be flying.

* * *

Auditorium… 

Their match had ended and they had won entitling Shohoku High to qualify for the IH matches in Hiroshima. This was the second time this year that Shohoku had made it for the IH tournaments. Five best players were announced and Rukawa was one of them. _(A/N: Don't be too surprise at that, he is after all really good even in the anime and manga)_

After the announcement, Rukawa couldn't help but thought back the time when Youhei came to tell him about Yuiiko's condition. He closed his eyes, shutting out all the cheers and claps in the auditorium…

"_She had lost a lot of blood, her condition was critical after the operation but the doctors managed to safe her life."_

_Rukawa stared at him indifferently, but the funny feeling in his chest told him otherwise. He was relieved._

"_She is alright?" Rukawa mumbled softly nonchalantly._

"_Yes, doctor allows two visitors at a time to visit her, you can visit her tomorrow…."_

Rukawa slowly opened his eyes again and recalled how he had yet to go see her. Would she even care if he did or didn't? He never knew, since she was as cold as he was with her stoic character. Who could blame her anyways? He had never shown her that he cared until that night when she was shot. He never knew that he cared either.

Little did Rukawa know that he will be in for a shocking realization when he sees her again…

TBC

* * *

After this chapter everything will be lighter and no much angst or Yuiiko's attitude aren't so curt with Sakuragi anymore... so till next chapter... if anyone notice... Yuiiko still calls Sakuragi by his name but we will see how the following chapters go yeah! 

More Rukawa and Sakuragi... LOL.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **Don't own SlamDunk or any of its characters except for Yuiiko and the plot.

Thanks for Digital Lavender and ChibiFulzYamlan for reviewing.

This chapter is for all readers who is waiting for a little Ru/OC. At first I really didn't want to pair anyone up... but seeing that everyone was eager for a little romance action so... here it is...

Let the chapter begin...

**Chapter 17**

"What Hanamichi?" Yuiiko mocked rather irritably. "Can you stop fretting around me like I am a baby? I am capable on doing everything on my own!"

They were having lunch break and for the first time Yuiiko joined her brother and his friends for lunch. They were getting their food at the cafeteria and Sakuragi was insisting on carrying her tray for her.

"Look, you wound had just healed…." Sakuragi said rather cautiously.

"No," Yuiiko retorted impatiently. "My WOUND, healed weeks ago! Now leave me alone!"

"OK, OK!" Sakuragi raised both hands up, in a surrender gesture. "Whatever you say, but would you come to see practice today… we are going for the IH soon and I was hoping you will come to root for us too."

"No," Yuiiko answered rather shortly and was about to walk away when she stop.

"But…"

"I'll think about it…" Yuiiko said after a short pause.

That brightened Sakuragi immensely.

Yuiiko could only roll her eyes but couldn't stop a small smile appearing on her face when she walked away towards their table. However, she couldn't help but notice a lonely figure sitting the far end at a deserted corner having his lunch.

She blinked realizing Rukawa was watching her. He turned away when their eyes met, with a nonchalant shrug Yuiiko made her way to Sakuragi Gundam with Haruko and her friends.

That was strange; Rukawa never ever took much notice of her during break before. So what was that earlier?

* * *

Was that Yuiiko? 

Was she actually smiling?

Rukawa had been watching her ever since she came back to school and the most unexpected occurrence was when he first encountered Yuiiko in one of the corridors talking rather animatedly with some girls, maybe from her class and laughing.

She was laughing when he saw her! Laughing!

For a moment, he thought that the sky had fallen on them. Or the moon was turning blue that night.

He still hadn't talk to her, since that incident and he wondered if he would ever want to. Slowly he moved his eyes towards the table she was at, he watched her snapped rather irritably at her brother at something he had said and his friends laughed.

She was also finally in talking terms with Sakuragi and he had no idea how that happened either. It wasn't that he didn't want them to make up but she used to hate her brother so passionately, he wondered what could have changed her overnight after that accident…

Or was the saying, always change before it was too late had affected Yuiiko's opinion in life. Did Yuiiko thought it was too late to patch things up with her brother when she had a near death experience? He wouldn't know. Youhei had told him that her heart beat had stopped for nearly a minute. The doctors had told them, they were lucky to be able to bring her back again.

Change before it was too late…?

Rukawa frowned at the statement and stood up. No longer hungry. He walked away from his half eaten lunch and stride swiftly out the cafeteria.

That was bullshit!

* * *

It was after school and Yuiiko was following Haruko towards the gym. She was holding onto a bottle of soda drinking from it while she walked. 

"Why am I going to the gym again?" Yuiiko asked.

"Well, I know Sakuragi-kun would be really happy to know you finally agreed to come."

"But I didn't agree…" Yuiiko mumbled softly taking another gulp from her bottle.

"Oh Yuiiko-chan, I know you want to come." Haruko said lightly.

"Whatever…" Yuiiko shrugged. "But why are we so early?"

"So we will avoid Rukawa's fan girls."

"Ah that…" Yuiiko smirked.

"They are so annoying!" Haruko frowned at the thought of them. "Rukawa-kun doesn't even like it and they are so dense to keep coming and shouting!"

"Why do you think that Rukawa-kun doesn't like it?"

"I just know it…" Haruko huffed.

"Hmmm…" Yuiiko eyed Haruko's red face at the corner of her eyes. "What about Hanamichi?"

"Your brother?" Haruko turned to Yuiiko with surprise. "What about him?"

"He did run into a mist of bullet that nearly fired into him to safe you, you know."

"Oh," Haruko turned even darker shade of red. "Yeah, I really am very, very grateful he did that but he didn't get shot. You did."

"In a matter of speaking," Yuiiko answered rather bluntly.

"I am sorry I didn't mean…"

"No, it is ok, but what I am saying if he really did get shot, how would you feel?" Yuiiko asked curiously.

"I don't know…" Haruko answered rather uncertainly and quietly.

"Then think about it…" Yuiiko smiled slyly, having a slightest feeling that Haruko may have the slightest feeling for her brother.

They entered the gym together and saw Rukawa in a distance practicing alone.

"Uwah, he is so great!"

Yuiiko sighed inwardly.

Rukawa you really have bad timing! Yuiiko thought silently.

She had thought that she may have gotten Haruko to think about Sakuragi and there Rukawa got her distracted again. That can never change, can it? They walked towards a chair where a towel was hung. Yuiiko took another gulp from the bottle when Haruko spoke behind her.

"You know, Rukawa had all the beautiful rippling muscles…" Haruko gushed.

Yuiiko nearly choked on her drink, whirled around to look at Haruko, who was looking at her with dreamy eyes and seeing another towering figure behind Haruko, made Yuiiko spit out the contents in her mouth, coughing and spluttering.

"Yuiiko, are you alright?" Haruko asked concerned.

"Yes…" Yuiiko said in a strangled voice, covering her other free hand over her mouth. The hand holding onto the bottle gestured a finger behind Haruko, to tell her to turn around to look.

Haruko turned slowly and her face suddenly turned tomato red again.

"Rukawa-kun!" Haruko squeaked.

Rippling muscles indeed…. Yuiiko thought watching Rukawa's impassive expression and then Haruko's embarrass face, trying very hard not to laugh, her hand still covering over her mouth. But her shoulders were shaking, giving her away.

"I should be going…" Yuiiko said suddenly, she couldn't help herself and was really going to break out with hilarity.

Besides, the tension between the both of them was intense. The last thing Yuiiko want was getting involved in between.

Rukawa watched Yuiiko walked out the gym, about to break down with mirth at what Haruko said. He wondered how he would feel if Yuiiko was the one who said that. But that would be ridiculous; Yuiiko wouldn't ever go telling anyone that he had beautiful rippling muscles. Besides, he wouldn't want Yuiiko saying that either. It would be so unlike her and that would be a total put off.

He turned back to the rather bashful Haruko staring down the floor.

Without a single word, he swept passed her to get the towel on the chair. He could see a brief disappointment flash in her eyes but he didn't care. He turned towards the door when Haruko called him softly.

"Rukawa-kun…"

He turned around to look at her quietly.

"Ano… I…" Haruko smiled, blushing crimson still.

"Haruko-san," Rukawa said rather quietly but his voice remained deadpan. "I can't, I am sorry."

With that he turned to leave, leaving Haruko rather bewildered and shocked at his sudden apology. Why did he apologize? What did he mean that he can't? He can't show emotions? He can't give her want she wants from him?

Haruko sank on the chair rather dejectedly and miserably. Right, Rukawa had never cared about anything but basketball. She knew that even when she was in the first year. When she realized that she was so devastated she cried.

Suddenly, she heard a familiar tensei song in a distance and so slowly, a small smile appeared when she saw Sakuragi appeared into the gym. Yuiiko's words echoing in her head repeatedly.

_What happens if he was the one shot? How would you feel?_

_How would you feel?_

_How would you feel?_

Haruko imagined she would be so distraught; she probably won't leave his side….

* * *

Yuiiko sat cross legged, under a tree in the school garden laughing so hard her stomach ached. She clutched her stomach, taking deep breath trying her very best to stop her mirth. That was one of the million dollar jokes in the world! 

Beautiful rippling muscles, muahahahahaha….

She finally stopped when she felt another presence. Yuiiko watched Rukawa looking at her with his head slightly inclined a foot away from her. They never said anything, while their eyes locked silently.

Rukawa had quietly watched Yuiiko laughed at the ridiculous statement Haruko had made earlier. He had never seen her laugh so hard before, and it was quite amusing watching her. When she realized she wasn't alone any longer, she stopped and stared right at him.

Silently, Rukawa stride over to her and flopped down next to her under the tree. His knees bent in front of him, his arms resting on them.

"You've changed…." Rukawa started shortly and emotionlessly.

"Well, I was never always like who I was the time you met me…" Yuiiko answered. "The façade I had put up on myself was to keep my feelings for Hanamichi locked away. It wasn't easy but I just hate to be disappointed again. Now, nothing disappoints me anymore."

"Why?"

"You can say I am use to it…." Yuiiko shrugged nonchalantly.

"Are you disappointed in me?"

"Why should I be?" Yuiiko asked with surprised, turning to him with wide eyes.

Rukawa simply stared in front of him indifferently and shrugged. Another silence issued.

"I never came to see you…" Rukawa finally answered in his callous voice.

"Is it surprising, I am not…?" Yuiiko smiled softly.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I didn't expect anything from you I guess." Yuiiko leaned back on the tree trunk and stared up the gaps between the brushes and leafs, sprinkling sunlight through. "Besides, why do you think you should come to see me?"

Rukawa was silent.

"Rukawa-kun, I think I should tell you something…" Yuiiko said softly still staring upwards. "You were the last person I saw before I closed by eyes and everything was a haze to me. The only thing I had in my mind was to wake up again to tell you that I am alright."

"Why?" Rukawa turned to her with mild surprised flashing passed his face for a second.

"You were so scared and I took every ounce I had to come back to tell you I am alright…" Yuiiko mumbled turning to him. "The look on your face had me thinking you were a stranger…"

No wonder she looked like she couldn't recognize me when I held her, Rukawa thought inwardly.

"So, now that I have a chance to talk to you, even though, it is already long passed weeks ago. Rukawa-kun arigatou for being there for me… and don't keep asking why. Just accept that thanks!"

"I don't understand."

"Ah well," Yuiiko smiled. "Neither do I… all I know was that I don't want to see that fear in your eyes again, that is so unlike you. It was freaky until it could even bring me back from the dead."

"And what do you know about me?" Rukawa asked snatching the bottle of soda from Yuiiko's hand and took a gulp himself, from the bottle.

Yuiiko's eyes nearly fell out. Now he is sharing a same drink with her. That was definitely freaking her out.

"I guess I don't really know you…" Yuiiko admitted truthfully.

"Ever want to try?" Rukawa asked, passing her back the bottle as if it was an agreement on a business contract.

There was a pause when Yuiiko was looking around wonderingly.

"What is wrong?" Rukawa asked bewildered at her strange behaviour even he didn't show.

"Looking for flying pigs…."

"Flying what?" For a moment Rukawa nearly gave away a startled expression.

"Just kidding…" Yuiiko smiled, taking the challenged. "You bet."

She grabbed the bottle from him and took a swig from the bottle as if sealing the contract.

"I am glad you finally decided to drop your Ice Prince title." Rukawa continued frigidly, though feeling slightly contented secretly. "Nobody takes that title away from me…"

"Oh, I am sorry that I stole that title…" Yuiiko said in a rather false apologetic voice. "But you have to admit that I make a pretty good Ice Prince… I mean… Ice _Princess_."

Yuiiko could have sworn that Rukawa almost smile at that.

TBC

* * *

It is not the ending yet, well like I did say that I had no intention on making this a real romance fic... so this is only want you get for both Rukawa and Yuiiko... for a start between them. I am trying not to make Rukawa OOC, so I hope the scene worked, I promise there will somemore RuYuiiko in the following chapter... 

Next chapter, I will try to put some Sakuragi Haruko in. Since I am not a Sakuragi Haruko fan, I would have to strive really hard. Till next time. More about Negi would be coming up soon... I am sure everyone is still curious what gruesome thing he did and why is he in a wheelchair before... Muahahahah...ah well it will be told. Maybe I will pair him up with someone too... HAHAHAHA... who do you think? I am sick!


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Slam Dunk... and so on... ect ect...

Thanks to **DigitalLavender, Santeira and Jen** for reviewing, and to all those who reads this fic and supporting it.

OK, maybe Rukawa was kind of OOC the previous chapter with the whole 'I can't, I am sorry' thing, but if I do recall about Rukawa in the anime, he is not that quiet. He DO talk actually though not often. He only find the time to talk when he needs to really speak out his mind like the time he was alone with Sakuragi in the courts after the Kainan competition. Then a very strange thing was there was like three or four movies for slamdunk... can't remember... the final movie was about Rukawa and one of his ex team mate from Tomigaoka. If you seen that movie... you will be surprise... he actually took the time to speak with HARUKO! As you all can see from the series, he didn't even bother to talk to Haruko except nearly towards the end, the join group match of Shoyo and Ryonan versus Shohoku, he said something like thank you after Haruko said he was really excellent... Ah well, anyways I am surprised lots tend to assume Rukawa doesn't talk... LOL but it cannot be blame because he really **rarely** talks.

I am not sure where the parts where Yuiiko's conversation was confusing the previous chapter but I could clarify some of her statements now since it was pretty vague:

She didn't mind that Rukawa didn't come to see her because she didn't expect him to and it didn't disappoint her. (Nobody will feel disappointed when they don't expect something.)

She gaze into the eyes of Rukawa and saw fear (She care about Rukawa so much that she held on in her life to come back again so she was able to tell him, she will be alright and take away his fears) Yuiiko is not the mushi romantic type... anyone can see that from the beginning of the fic. So I made her twist and turn in her conversation. She didn't exactly said that she care but she meant something like that, then she even quip about it. "That fear in your eyes could even bring me back from the dead". That means Rukawa was there for her at the most crucial time. If not she would have just died and not care about anything...

Then Rukawa, I can't make him ask Yuiiko "Will you be my girlfriend" Not only my readers will faint, I think I will die of stroke writing it out. So I make him say "What do you know about me?" and then that agreement about getting to know each other is like going out...

Ah right the drink think... LOL... it is something like 'cheers' after a deal, but Rukawa didn't have a drink... so he shared Yuiiko's drink.

About the 'pigs fly' Yuiiko did thought earlier that the pigs will be flying if Rukawa really come forth to show he cares, so that was why she looked around and quip again about looking for flying pigs...

OK back to the fic, hope everyone enjoys the new chapter...

**Chapter 18**

Yuiiko flipped another page of the newspaper, reading through the articles rather nonchalantly. The distance 'thwack' of the ball bouncing on the concrete floor was deafening to her ears but she ignored it. The morning sky was beginning to brightened gradually giving her more light to persist reading. It would be only on occasions she will look up once in a while to watch Rukawa do a dunk or three pointer, before she turned her attention back to the papers.

_The attempt murder, Sukaza Yashiro had sentenced to life imprisonment…._

Hmmm… good I don't have to see him again…! Yuiiko did another flipped on the pages, not wanting to see the photo of Sukaza in the papers.

_A break in last night had cost millions…_

Rukawa did a perfect lay up before he turned to look over at Yuiiko who was reading the morning papers. She looked bored. Last night, he had uncharacteristically asked her to come along with him in the morning on his usual rounds of practice in the near by basketball court in the park. He was rather pleased that she didn't disagree but now seeing her looking rather uninterested, he wondered if he should have asked.

She was sitting with one leg stretched out and the other bent towards her front, leaning on the basketball pole at the other end of the court, looking rather pretty in only her plain blue shirt and black shorts. She flipped the newspapers in an uncaring manner and Rukawa even wondered if she was really reading it. The morning light was beginning to give a golden glow around her like the first time he met her at the second year corridor beginning of school that year.

After that day under the tree, they had agreed on getting to know each other. Rukawa knew that he had his obsessions on perfecting his basketball skills, even knowing he was the best in school but those skills weren't enough. He will continue to pursue his goals and dreams. One day, he will become the number one, best player in Japan and after that, he will proceed in going to the United States like he had dreamed and even considered about in his first year. Those dreams will never fade and he was hoping that this girl in his life wouldn't cause any difficulty for him to reach this aims.

He had seen how couples should act when they were together, holding hands, smiley faces and looking like they are walking on clouds. If he would have thought any better, they looked like they practically live in a world of 'happy happy joy joy' with no troubles and stress. He couldn't really imagine himself doing that but he really wanted to be with Yuiiko. She was different in her ways. She never gone jumping and shouting her throat hoarse for him, he knew that she was silently rooting for him or maybe for her brother… but he would rather think she was rooting for him. He never thought in his wildest dream ever, he would actually look forward to a girl rooting for him, even she was doing it secretly.

Rukawa bounced the ball towards her and threw in perfect jump shoot. The ball fell down next to her swiftly and without even looking away from the papers or flinched, one of her hand shot out and caught the ball that was bouncing next to her. Finally, she turned to Rukawa slightly bewildered. He had never bothered to come to this half of the court, where she was leaning her back onto the basketball pole. He was usually practicing at the other side.

"Something wrong Rukawa-kun?" Yuiiko asked tossing the ball back to him.

Rukawa caught in daftly and shrugged he threw in another jump shoot.

This time the ball nearly hit Yuiiko, but she moved away and caught the ball even before it hit the concrete. She blinked slightly and stared at Rukawa incredulously before throwing the ball back at him, which almost knocked his face but as he was always really swift in his movements caught it before it could even give him any damage to his lovely face.

"That was uncalled for Rukawa-kun…." Yuiiko frowned slightly.

Yuiiko wasn't in the best of temperament, due to waking up so early and with the lack of sleep, her mood was foul. She watched Rukawa stroll over to her calmly and sat down next to her with a flop, ball still in hand. He didn't meet her eyes as he stared down at the ball in his hands, flipping the ball around in his hands gracefully.

"You know, you could always say no…"

"Huh?" Yuiiko raised a delicate brow.

"You looked bored.

"Basketball isn't my thing but I say I'll come with you, so I did." She shrugged.

"You shouldn't force yourself."

Yuiiko chuckled. "I am keeping to my words Rukawa-kun, we were suppose to get to know one other better and this is exactly what I am doing. No obligations… really."

Rukawa looked up from his ball and turned to Yuiiko who was smiling slightly at him. How much she had changed after the incident. Her face no longer had that cold hard look she usually carried though still there were hints of it but was covered mostly by her warm smile.

"Go knock yourself out…." Yuiiko continued with encouragement. "IH matches are here and according to Haruko-san, she said it is really important."

"What is important to you?"

Rukawa only realized that he never knew what Yuiiko really want in life and she knew about his but that didn't even need a one year to figure it out. Anyone could have notice how his life stands around basketball.

"Me?" Yuiiko's eyes widened for a moment. "Well, swimming used to be really important to me until… ah well, forget about that… I guess singing and music is my first priority now."

"Singing…?" Rukawa whispered softly he wanted to ask more since he really barely knew what she really likes, but somehow was interrupted by someone's shouts and yelling.

"AH, TEME! BAKA KENSUNE…. What the hell are you doing with my sister?"

Yuiiko could only roll her eyes but Rukawa turned to glare at Sakuragi who was currently standing beside a bashful Haruko. She was watching them rather curiously, with her head inclined and a small weird smile on her face.

"Oyaho gosaimasu to you too, Hanamichi…" Yuiiko drawled.

"I can't believe you are here with this baka kensune Yuiiko!" Sakuragi said in a rather hurtful voice. "You will never agree to come with me if I asked you."

"Because you had stood up on me always!" Yuiiko retorted. "Besides that had nothing to do with Rukawa-kun. If you wanted me to come, you could always ask."

"So you will meet me for practice?" Sakuragi asked, suddenly brightened up.

"No…" Yuiiko answered curtly, and Sakuragi's face fell.

"We should be going…" Rukawa cut in softly.

The last thing he wanted was being here with that red headed, bad tempered and utterly do'aho for the morning. He stood up stylishly with Yuiiko at his wake. As if he was reading her, Rukawa knew that Yuiiko had no intentions on staying on since she had a feeling that Sakuragi would very well wanted to be alone with Haruko.

"I'll see you in school Haruko-san…" Yuiiko smiled at the quiet girl next to Sakuragi who seemed rather tongue tied and nodded her head.

Outside the park Rukawa, unlocked his racing bike while Yuiiko took out her skateboard from her backpack. As if it was a normal routine every morning, without a single word, Rukawa hop on his bike and began cycling off with Yuiiko slightly behind him, balancing skillfully on her skateboard, had kept up with him easily.

Secretly, Rukawa knew one thing why he could get along with Yuiiko. It was this quiet understanding sort of bond they had with one another. He didn't want to hear the endless chatter of girls who always rant away their minds persistently. This was something he liked about Yuiiko, her quiet comprehension on his inner thoughts never ease to amaze him.

Maybe even they had different interest and wants, they may think alike, like one other more than they thought…

* * *

Sakuragi watched his sister left with Rukawa with a torn feeling of ripping the kensune apart and the other half was with dread to think Yuiiko was being so close to the one person he hate since he came to Shohoku High. He knew that there was nothing he could do to make Yuiiko stay away from Rukawa if she really wanted to spend time with him than her own brother. 

"Sakuragi-kun are you feeling alright?" Haruko asked.

"Yeah," Sakuragi mumbled softly.

Haruko felt something wasn't right while she watched Sakuragi's pale face. He wasn't really himself after the encounter he had with Yuiiko and Rukawa. His usual cheerful and talkative self was nowhere insight. She put a timid hand on his arm and smiled.

"Ne, we supposed to come and practice…." Haruko said softly.

Sakuragi blushed at this and very soon he brightened up. Somehow, looking at Haruko standing next to him and smiling up at him sweetly, Sakuragi suddenly thought that he had no reason really to hate Rukawa anymore except for always taking his sister away from him.

Finally after all this years, Haruko had made up her mind to be with him after all…

* * *

"What's between you and Rukawa-kun?" Haruko asked after school. 

"What do you mean?" Yuiiko asked rather jadedly.

She had just one of the worst days in school because she could barely even stay awake in any of her classes. Usually she was able to at least to awake in one or two in the day but unfortunately, she practically slept through ever subject today. Now she just understood why Rukawa sleeps so much in class.

"You were with him this morning!"

"Yeah I think I was…."

"So…"

"You were with Hanamichi!" Yuiiko cut her off, she never really planned on telling about the deal she had made with Rukawa. "So what were you doing with him?"

Haruko blushed but remained silent. Yuiiko smirked, she knew very well that Sakuragi and Haruko were trying to get to know one other better, like what she and Rukawa were doing, but their relationship seemed deeper than what she had with Rukawa.

Yuiiko sighed inwardly, Rukawa and her. She didn't even know what happened that afternoon when she agreed on wanting to understand him, but she had agreed with him and she wasn't going to back away from her words. She was somehow afraid that whatever they were doing may destroy their unspoken friendship if it didn't work out. Somehow, she knew that this agreement she had with him should be as discreet as possible.

The last thing was letting anyone know about it and especially…

"AUGHHHHHHH! RUKAWA-KUN SEGOI!"

Right, especially those fan girls who sprint drooling after Rukawa.

Haruko and Yuiiko had neared the gym. Yuiiko watched rather indifferently and Haruko watched with aggravation at the throng of girls jumping and screaming at the entrance. However, Yuiiko didn't linger for long when her watch beeped. She looked down for a moment before she turned to Haruko.

"I have to go, work calls." Yuiiko said and stalked off a different direction.

"I'll see you at the IH?"

Yuiiko turned back to Haruko who watched her rather timidly. She smiled softy in returned.

"I'll see about it…"

"You know, beside Sakuragi-kun would be please you come, I am sure SOMEONE else would be too…"

Haruko had emphasized 'the someone' rather deliberately.

"I don't know Haruko-san," Yuiiko turned away. "I don't know…"

Yuiiko knew very well who she was talking about but somehow, she really wondered if it really mattered to Rukawa whether she appears or not? She did feel like he cared about her but sometimes unspoken feelings were rather doubtful.

* * *

The music blast through the restaurant pleasantly Yuiiko was in her usual costume and make over singing on the stage. The whole basketball team was there that night. For the first time Yuiiko was nervous for her performance. She never really had audiences that she knew. But when the music raved loudly in the background and when she started singing, everything was forgotten. 

**Fukai yami no hotori Nemuru chou tachi yo**

**Aoki sorasaemo Shirazu ni iru noka**

**Tsumiki no youni moroi sekai wo**

**Habataku sube ga hoshii**

**Hitotsudake sou negatta Aisubeki hito no tameni**

_**The intense darkness is the beautiful sleeping butterfly.**_

_**Do you even know you're in the deep blue sky?**_

_**The fragile world is like building blocks;**_

_**It wants to fly away.**_

_**For the one who had only one wish**_

_**And loved it...**_

Rukawa looked around the table of his team players none of them really knew who Yuiiko was up there singing. Sakuragi's group of friends was in another table next to his and the basketball team. Everyone was engrossed in her singing.

**Sai ha chijyou takaku nagerareta**

**Rakuen sore ha hiizuru mirai**

**You and I Tooi yume ni musubareru**

**Kono akai kawa wo koete**

_**The dice were thrown.**_

_**"Paradise" rises from the future.**_

_**You and I unite in the far away dream,**_

_**And we'll get across this blood red river.**_

Rukawa watched how adeptly she got her spectators attracted to her, but Rukawa can see her less of effort on that part. Her voice was melodious and the confidence on the stage had given her a most beautiful asset to her features. She was practically glowing. For once, Rukawa understood a girl; he thought he would never be able to. Now he understood why Yuiiko takes singing so importantly.

**Kimi no namida subete umi e kaesetara**

**Tsumimo itamisaemo wasurerarerunoka**

**Kodokuna hane ga nukumori kureta**

**itoshii sono kuchibiru**

**Hitotsudake souchikatta**

**mamorubeki hito no tame ni**

_**If I can return all of your tears back to the sea,**_

_**Will the sins and pain be forgotten too?**_

_**Warmth was given to a lonely wing**_

_**By that precious kiss.**_

_**For the one who had only one promise,**_

_**And kept it...**_

Just by watching her, Rukawa knew how Yuiiko looked actually pleased when she was singing. It was exactly how he felt for basketball.

**Hana ha mujyou sarau jyuujika wo daite**

**saita hakanaki tenshi**

**yuuen no ai itsuka mitsukeru nara**

**Kimi ni sasageyou Paradise**

_**A flower embraces a cross with uncertainty.**_

_**With that, bloomed a fickle angel.**_

_**If, someday, love that's far away is found,**_

_**Then paradise will be given to you**._

He wondered if Yuiiko ever thought of taking up singing as her profession. If she does, Rukawa could see the two different paths they both would lead.

**Hitosuji no hikari wo motomete**

**bokura wa michi wo ikiru**

**Hitotsudake ima shinjita**

**Aisubeki hito no tameni**

_**In search of true light,**_

_**We live innocently.**_

_**For the only one who now believed,**_

_**And love it...**_

Basketball and singing did not link. Rukawa knew that and somehow he found that realization really sucks.

**Sai ha chijyou takaku nagerareta**

**Rakuen sore ha hiizuru mirai**

**You and I Tooi yume ni musubareru**

**Kono akai kawa wo koete**

_**The dice were thrown.**_

_**"Paradise" rises from the future.**_

_**You and I unite in the far away dream,**_

**_And we'll get across this blood red river_.**

When that day comes Rukawa knew he will be watching her walking down her chosen path while he walks down his…

**Hana ha mujyou sarau jyuujika wo daite**

**saita hakanaki tenshi**

**yuuen no ai itsuka mitsukeru nara**

**Kimi ni sasageyou Paradise**

_**A flower embraces a cross with uncertainty.**_

_**With that bloomed a fickle angel.**_

_**If, someday, love that's far away is found,**_

_**Then paradise will be given to you.**_

_(First opening theme song of Rave the Groove Adventure sang by: Yonekura Chihiro)_

Yuiiko sang her last sentence of the song and brown locked with cold blue eyes. For a moment, she thought Rukawa looked slightly uncomfortable, but the expression only last for a second as if it wasn't there before. 

The applause was thunderous when Yuiiko's voice trailed off in the background and she bowed. She would have to contemplate whether she saw Rukawa looking strangely at her. Sometimes, she had hoped that Rukawa would and could be able to talk more openly with her. She may understand him quietly but with this silent understanding of each other was making her think more often than she want to.

* * *

The changing room was quiet as Yuiiko removed the remaining makeup on her face. Her performance had exceeded her expectations tonight. She had caught even more fans than she had wanted to. Slowly she let her hair free from the messy high pony tail on top of her head and freed all the tiny plaits on the sides of her head. Picking up the brush on the dresser she started combing out the tackles and curls that was caused by the tiny braids. 

Finally, dressed back in her school uniform and her long straight hair was back to how it usually was, Yuiiko picked up her briefcase and left the restaurant through the backdoor and to her surprised, she was greeted by the only person in her mind.

Rukawa stood casually leaning on the building wall next to the backdoor of the restaurant. He knew that she always used this door to get to her changing room. She seemed very surprised to see him standing there, but was contented anyways by his small gesture of showing that he cares.

He knew that it was a matter of time, they both will leave school and proceed with their goals and dreams. But that will come later, for the present, he should savour all the time he could have with her and that was a promise.

They made their way home together silently, knowing that there was no need for them to break the silent peaceful solitude in the air. Only enjoying their time being together under the dark sky that twinkle with stars and the brightly lit full moon. They stopped when they saw a shooting star flashed across the dark sky and turned to one another with a mild surprise look on their faces before smiles appeared.

That was right, he would relish this precious moment forever, knowing that Yuiiko was doing the same. Little did he know that, their road to their purpose will be coming sooner than he thought…

TBC

* * *

Well, if this chapter is confusing again, please do tell me and don't forget to tell me where! Kind of hard for me to guess where I gone wrong! Anyways, thanks for reading and constant support! Sorry there wasn't much Sakuragi Haruko... but I did tried... :P 

Till next chapter, I will write something about Negi's past...


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **Don't own SlamDunk

Thanks **ChibiRulzYanLanand Lily** for reviewing and expressing how you felt for the previous chapter :) Glad both of you have approve of it... LOL. And also thanks to all that read and supports this fic too of course.

I re-read the previous chapter again and detected many mistakes! I am so sorry for the lack of editing! I hope this chapter will be much better than the previous one ;p

Hope everyone enjoys this chapter...

**Chapter 19**

It was late in the evening and everyone in the team had left but Rukawa stayed behind. Even after the incessant complain and advice from Miyagi for taking sufficient rest, Rukawa had not paid any heed towards it. They will be leaving for Hiroshima in two weeks and no strenuous practice was carried out to avoid any injuries. But that wasn't going to stop Rukawa from practicing. He knew that he will be careful, if he could get injured by a little practicing, it will mean that he, Rukawa Kaede, would have to work even harder than usual.

He watched over to the lonely figure at the side of the gym he was in. It was her off day that evening from work and she had volunteered willingly to stay with him even after practice was over. This time he had not asked and he was glad that Yuiiko actually did that on her own. She was sitting crossed legged like she always did when she was on the floor; she looked like she was holding a letter in her hand. Somehow, her face told Rukawa that something was wrong.

After a swift jump shoot that he didn't miss, Rukawa strode over to her and knelt down in front of her. For a moment he contemplated whether to call her or wait for her to look up because she never bothered to even acknowledge his presence. Rukawa knew that there was something wrong and the answer was in the letter she held in her hand.

So gradually, Rukawa watched those clear brown eyes she had hidden behind her bangs looked up at him. Her expression was unreadable as she passed the letter in her hand to Rukawa. Curiously, Rukawa took the letter in hand and scanned through the contents quickly. What he read nearly made his heart stop. He looked up at Yuiiko to see her eyes hidden behind her bangs again.

"What do you really want Yuiiko?" Rukawa finally asked after a short awkward silence.

"I want to think about it first…"

That was the only answer he got but he knew that Yuiiko was torn between wanting to stay with him and going after her dreams that held in the acceptance letter from the world famous singing school in London. It was her greatest opportunity because the school had promised an agent and singing record during and even after she graduates.

* * *

Since, Yuiiko didn't have any girl friends to talk about her problem, the first few people she sought were Youhei and Negi. Nevertheless, she didn't tell what school she was attending because no one knew she sings. 

"So what are you going to do?" Youhei asked.

It was a day after she had gotten her letter. Youhei, Negi and Yuiiko went out to Danny's to have tea after school. Yuiiko looked rather dishearten as she stared at the drink before her. She shrugged nonchalantly.

"You know, I never realized that you will be leaving so soon after I had been just released." Negi pouted slightly. "I thought we would be able to spend more time together but you got yourself hooked up with that basketball chap."

"It was rather unexpected Negi…" Yuiiko replied, looking up at him indifferently. "And don't make your face that way, it doesn't suit you…"

Negi could only laughed at that.

The door bell rang indicating someone coming into the café. The three of them looked up to see Haruko, Matsui and Fujii strolling in chatting joyfully. Youhei immediately called out to them. Haruko brightened up to see Youhei by a booth with Yuiiko and another boy maybe older than her a year or two.

"It is a surprise to see you here Mito-kun!" Haruko said joining them at the booth.

Matsui and Fujii slipped in rather reluctantly but did it anyways caused they knew that they wouldn't be able to leave Haruko alone. They had always stick up loyally with Haruko and they had no plans to change that.

"This is Negi, a friend of mind…" Yuiiko introduced when Haruko and her friends watched him rather curiously. "This is Haruko, Matsui and Fujii from our school."

She wondered if she should actually tell them, how they met but at the last minute changed her mind. However, she never planned to tell anyone about her past. Even Sakuragi and Rukawa never knew.

"Oh, so how did you both meet before?" Haruko asked curiously, seeing that Negi could be Yuiiko good friends because they both were sitting together quite closely at the booth.

Yuiiko and Youhei made eye contact, but remained silent.

"How did we meet?" Negi's eyes widened slightly and his eyebrows shot up.

"Yeah, as long as I knew Yuiiko-chan, I can see that she hardly had any friends and seeing you both together, both of you looked like really good friends."

"We are," Negi smiled putting a friendly arm around Yuiiko's shoulder, who only rolled her eyes. He knew better than to tell them where they met. So he didn't proceed talking. He was kind of glad that a girl next to him changed the subject.

"What school are you from Negi-san?" Matsui asked eyeing his long hair tied into a low ponytail.

"Well, I don't really call it a school…" Negi said slowly turning to look at her and then at Fujii who blushed slightly at his intense gaze. "It is an Institute for the rehabilitate young delinquents…."

Matsui who was taking a sip of water spew out all contents in her mouth.

"What did you do to be sent there?" Fujii asked with her eyes wide, her cheeks still flushing slightly.

"Funny that you ask that…" Negi said smiling slowly. "This is because ever since I came out, anyone who had known I came from that place, they immediately shun me away…"

"But weren't you there to learn to change?" Fujii asked slowly.

"True…" Negi smiled at the little girl's innocent curiosity. "Are you sure, you really want to know what really happen to me?"

"Well," Fujii thought about Sakuragi and how he had changed after he met Haruko. "Anyone can change for the better…"

"I used to be a hard core thug, I steal, race cars and motorcycles illegally and can say I make lots of students from my previous school miserable with a little group I had."

"How did you get yourself in that institute anyways?" Matsui asked looking slightly revolted that she was actually sitting next to him.

"I was caught for car racing and without a license." Negi replied, frowning slightly.

Fujii could regret in his eyes as he spoke of that incident.

"I was sent up by the opponent, they tampered my car before the race started." Negi continued dryly. "In the middle of the race, I lost control of the car and over turned off the road. Unfortunately, there was pregnant lady at the side of the street. My car landed on her. She and the baby died on the spot."

There was a long silence from the table before Yuiiko cleared her throat and spoke.

"It is in the past anyways and you knew that wasn't your fault." Yuiiko said with a frowned. "If those bastards didn't alter your brakes, which were the most important device for car racing, you wouldn't have lost control on the car."

Fujii and Haruko looked kind of pale after the tale, imagine a car sandwiching a poor pregnant lady before they shook their head to clear the image. Matsui looked somewhat stoned silently and Youhei could only look at him with awe.

"I got worst punishment than going into the institute for that, I was in a wheelchair for almost five years and was told to be paralyzed from hip downwards for life." Negi added wryly turning to look at Fujii's fearful eyes and started to wonder if he should have told the tale. "But only recently after many attempts on my own, I was able to walk again."

"That is…is… a… re… relieve…" Fujii stammered furiously.

"It is good to hear you are able to walk again Negi-kun…" Haruko replied with a small smile. "It is horrible to know if you couldn't be able to walk again for life. Yuiiko-chan said is right, it wasn't your fault."

"What do you mean that you make students' life miserable in school?" Matsui asked wondering what he else he did to be horrible.

"I don't really pick on students really, unless they are in our way…" Negi said thoughtfully. "It is more to the sensei I gave a hard time."

"As in…." Youhei asked with an eyebrow up.

"I put firecrackers, those huge red ones in the toilet before and the whole place exploded." Negi said chucking softly. "Then I set the sensei room on fire but this all happened before the car accident."

Another long heavy silence before Youhei gave a low whistle. No wonder Yuiiko told him not to bother asking what he did.

"Oh well, it is in the past anyways." Yuiiko said rather nonchalantly, taking a sip of her drink. "Besides, I think I have to go work, you coming Negi-kun. You said you may want to try out being a waiter at where I work…"

"Yeah," Negi replied shortly. "There is no way I am going to go back to school, maybe I may pick up cooking and be a chef…"

Yuiiko laughed at that, "The most feared thug is going to learn how to cook."

"Don't push it." Negi frowned with a slight blush, he turned to the girls and winked before he bit farewell to Youhei, with Yuiiko, both of them walked out the café.

Youhei and the girls watched them leaving the café before turning to one another.

"How did Yuiiko meet someone like that?" Matsui asked with wonder.

"Well, that will be her story to tell…" Youhei replied with a small smile.

"Poor Negi-kun, to have such a bad memory for the rest of his life, isn't exactly pleasant." Haruko said sadly.

"Don't you think he deserve it?" Matsui said rather harshly and coldly.

"Matsui, that is really cruel thing to say," Fujii cut in. "Besides, I can see he is really trying to change or maybe already changed for the better."

"I agree with Fujii-chan…." Haruko added in.

Youhei only smiled at the girls bickering at one another about Negi. He couldn't blame them. Negi had his good looks and charms. If he wasn't a thug like he was before. Youhei was very sure he would have won many hearts of girls like Rukawa. Maybe even more girls…

* * *

One evening after school on Yuiiko's off day… 

Yuiiko lingered in the usual park where she and Sakuragi used to meet. She watched the children playing in the distance with their mothers standing nearby watching them. She walked on alone slowly until she reached a huge tree and looked up.

She remembered that tree.

A small smile played on her lips as she recalled how she was stuck up there and Youhei had to come take her down.

"You were a pretty good climber but you suck at coming down…."

It was a voice that Yuiiko knew so well, she turned slowly and came face to face with Sakuragi. Somehow she had a feeling that she would meet him here today.

"Youhei told me about it…" Sakuragi smiled softly at his sister before him. "And I remembered how he piggybacked you home crying…"

"I am no longer that little girl you remember Hanamichi…" Yuiiko replied softly. "You had only recalled of me as the cry baby little girl who can't even take care of myself. A lot had happened and those things had changed me."

"I know," Sakuragi said sadly. "Somehow I wished you would still be that little girl."

"I can't tag along with you for the rest of my life Hanamichi!" Yuiiko said rather irritated that his brother couldn't face that fact. "I have a life to lead, so have you. You can't forever wish and hope that I would always be next to you needing you!"

"It hurts to know," Sakuragi continued looking at his sister who had grown so much during the years and he wasn't even there to watch her. "And I had disappointed you again. That night at the shoot out…"

"You did the right thing to protect Haruko…" Yuiiko cut him off. "If not you wouldn't even trigger that feeling Haruko had hidden in her heart for you."

"I guess, though I still would have wished I was there for you."

"You can't be selfish and want both things Hanamichi." Yuiiko frowned. "Besides, the bullet hit me because I was in the way and that bullet was meant to be for me anyways."

"How can you say that?"

"Look here, that bastard came to shoot me when you guys decided to show your faces at the restaurant that night!" Yuiiko cried out exasperatedly. "If you guys weren't there, the incident wouldn't even be that complicated."

"You change so much Yuiiko," Sakuragi said softly looking away from his sister's grown up face. It was true what she told him. He could only remember the Yuiiko when she was younger. That little image was always in his head not this young lady standing before him.

"It is time you notice." She replied dryly.

"It felt like you no longer really need me that much but let me tell you something, if there is anything, anything at all. Don't hesitate to look for me. I will try my best to help you."

Yuiiko's eyes widen at her brother's kindness, he always had for her. No matter what happen Yuiiko somehow knew that Sakuragi will never stop helping her. Slowly a small smile appeared on her face.

"Youhei told me you may be considering going to boarding school." Sakuragi said suddenly.

"Yeah, I am still thinking." Yuiiko replied rather dejectedly. "It is a good opportunity for my future and it is a really important that I go."

"Then why are you hesitating…?"

Yuiiko remained silent. She knew better than to tell her brother she was thinking about Rukawa on the other hand.

"Let me guess, is it that baka kensune?"

Still no answer from Yuiiko.

"If he really cares about you, he will know what to do."

Yuiiko turned to look at Sakuragi with confused eyes.

"You will understand what I mean and I had a feeling, even I hate to say this about baka kensune, he knows what to do."

"I guess…" Yuiiko shrugged nonchalantly.

"Here I wanted to give you this for a long time." Sakuragi said passing her a box. "It had been years but I still remember and I hope it isn't too late to give it to you.

Yuiiko took the box in her hands, opened the cover curiously and looked in. She blinked with astonishment at the object that lay inside. Gingerly taking out the snow globe in her hands and looked at the miniature homely cottage with its roof covered in snow inside the globe. Slowly she shook it and shiny snowflakes flew around gracefully.

"You actually remember…." Yuiiko whispered.

"Of course, I remembered that day very well." Sakuragi said scratching the back of his head. "It was Christmas and I brought you out to get a gift. You said you wanted the snow globe really badly but someone else bought the last one. You were so devastated but you put on a brave front and said that you don't mind taking a Barbie instead."

Yuiiko smiled at that memory. That was right; she was nearly in tears when the last snow globe was sold. In the end, she just told Sakuragi that she would take a Barbie. She didn't even know why she got her brother to get that. She hardly really played with dolls and that Barbie was always on the shelf in her room collecting dust.

"I wanted to give you this the other time when I told you to come here to meet me but end up being stuck in basketball practice. Gomen…"

"Arigatou…" Yuiiko looked up at Sakuragi again. "Oniichan…"

"What did you say?" Sakuragi stared at his sister in astonishment, his eyes widened.

"You heard me the first time…" Yuiiko smirked and turned away from him, walking out the park.

"No wait! Say it again!"

"Iie, you already heard me and I don't like repeating things!"

"But…."

Yuiiko chuckled softly walking ahead of Sakuragi who trailed behind her trying to make her call him oniichan again. She looked down at the snow globe once more, the shimmering snowflakes swiveling around the cottage.

The smile never leaving her face…

* * *

The last night before leaving for Hiroshima… 

The school grounds were already empty, summer holidays were coming. Some students had already skipped school altogether after the examinations were over. This semester Rukawa didn't do too badly in exams since Miyagi had called everyone to group study before exams and made that a compulsory group study to avoid having problems like the year before.

It was the usual in the gym, where sounds of the ball hitting the wooden floor echoed through the hall. Rukawa had stayed back to practice one more time before leaving for Hiroshima. In the corner of the gym floor, lay Yuiiko on her back her arms behind her head, staring up the ceiling. It had been really often Yuiiko had stayed on after practice with Rukawa, since she had already stopped working at the restaurant; she had most of her free time in the evening now.

After a hard dunk, with a bang so loud that could wake the whole neighbourhood, Rukawa turned over to Yuiiko to watch her deep in her thoughts. Slowly he strides over to her and flopped down on the floor next to her stretched body.

"When does that school start?"

"September…"

"You still could make it for the IH, won't you?"

Yuiiko shook her head and looked at Rukawa's cold blue eyes. "I have to be there early… orientation."

Rukawa looked away and stared at the other end of the courts, avoiding her eyes. After all the effort they had put into this relationship, even knowing how difficult it could be, Rukawa felt upset that it had to end so soon.

He wanted Yuiiko to go to Hiroshima with him but he knew better than to stop her from reaching for her dreams. She wouldn't be happy then. He knew how she felt because if it was him in her position, he wouldn't want Yuiiko to stop him.

"I wish you all the best," Rukawa finally said after a long pause.

Yuiiko's heart felt like crumpling. She now understood what Sakuragi meant about Rukawa knowing what to do. Rukawa was one person who would never stop anyone from reaching for their dreams because he had one himself, going after that dream himself to become the best number one basketball player in Japan. Then, he probably would even proceed to the United States to carry on with more intensive training. Yuiiko finally gave a weak smile, surprised that she understood Rukawa more than she even knew about it. This was his way of showing that he cared about her.

"I guess it's the same to you too at the IH."

"Let's go home together?"

Yuiiko nodded and sat up from her sleeping position.

Rukawa got up to get a short shower and change before he came back to get Yuiiko. Silently, Rukawa got his bicycle from the shed and they both walked out together slowly with Rukawa pushing his bike next to him. When they reached home, both of them stood near their houses without making any move to go in.

"You know I won't ask you to stay." Rukawa said.

"I know," Yuiiko smiled softly.

"Aren't you disappointed?"

Yuiiko shook her head. "We have our own future to chase after, though one day, I had a feeling we will meet again."

"Is that a promise?"

"Yes it is a promise." Yuiiko smiled comfortingly. "You can take my word for it…"

There was a short silence before Yuiiko spoke again.

"Oyasumi Rukawa-kun…"

With that Yuiiko turned away and started to walk towards her house.

"Kaede…" Rukawa spoke softly but Yuiiko heard him without difficulty and stopped at mid stride.

Yuiiko turned back to Rukawa slightly, her eyes widened by surprised. She stared into Rukawa's impassive ones, trying to understand what Rukawa was trying to say.

"Kaede will do…" Rukawa repeated.

Gradually, it finally dawn to Yuiiko what Rukawa was trying to tell her and a smile grazed her lips.

"Oyasumi Kaede…" She paused for a moment on the spot before she walked back towards Rukawa again.

Yuiiko stood before him for a second before she stood on her toes, lifted her head towards his and pecked Rukawa gently on his lips. Rukawa was surprised but he kept his same calm posture as he looked at her. He was glad she kissed him. He wondered if Yuiiko was hurt that he didn't kiss back. But understanding Yuiiko, Rukawa realized that she was never disappointed in whatever he never did for her because she never expected anything from him. Their first and maybe last kiss they shared together. It may be short but it meant a lot to the both of them, for they would never know when they will ever meet again after tonight.

Without waiting for him to answer, nor looking at him, Yuiiko turned away and walked into her home never hearing Rukawa's very quiet voice.

"Oyasumi…Yuiiko…."

TBC

* * *

If anyone is curious whether fireworks could cause the toilet to explode, the answer is yes, from my personal exprerience. :P I knew of this because it happened to my school. I had a scholarship to attend a private school for Badminton Assiociation Malaysia (BAM). Students choosen to represent my country; nationwide. Students in those school were rich and spoilt. I still remember that day clearly when that happened. I was attending my normal classes, home studies, (wood work) I was actually sawing a piece of wood when the explosion took place. Everyone in the class practically jumped off their places. It was a lucky thing I still had my fingers and not being chop off by the saw I was holding. News flashed quickly through school and the person who did this was actually prefect in school. He was demoted and on probation then. That toilet was closed down for repairing. 

I am aware that I knew more about being a thug than most people will and this was because after leaving the private school, I was transfered to a goverment school for my final few years in High School. I was sent to the most notorious government school in my region, which were most well known for thugs. My class itself were filled with it. Many teachers never stayed in my class for long. The most five months and they will leave and another teacher will come fill in their place. But usually all this gang leaders and gangsters don't disturb you if you don't go provoking them. But when fight starts, run away as fast as you can.

The worst fight I had ever witness was after school when I was waiting for my mother to pick me up at the back gates of the school. Suddenly a group of motorcylist just came by in top speed, everyone holding onto something, helmet, long rods, huge big knifes. Seeing that, everyone knew that they weren't involved, ran. I was glad my mum was late that day. I wouldn't want her to witness what happened. One of my classmate got hurt. He was wacked by a helmet very near to one of his eyes, which nearly made that eye blind. He was lucky though that he didn't turn to a One Eye Jack (pirate?) . He was hospitalize for a week.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **I don't own SlamDunk

The final chapter of the story...

**Chapter 20**

A year had passed, since Yuiiko left and Rukawa was already in his third year in Shohoku High. Through his years in Shohoku, he had always been chosen to be one of the best five players and Shohoku had got into the IH match again for the summer.

Rukawa had many offers from best basketball university asking him to consider in playing for them. Through his years with Ansai Coach who had given him undivided attention on his basketball skill, he had turned down those offers and decided to proceed to the IH match. The least he could do to repay Ansai.

However, Rukawa didn't need to worry much about his place in University. They had guaranteed their offer and it remained opened until Rukawa graduate from High School. So Rukawa still had time to finish school first.

The whole team was resting after a long exhausting game with Toyotama and Rukawa had only came out from a hot shower retreating to one of the Japanese style rooms a towel over his wet head. He sat down on the matted floor next to his bag, pulled out a piece of paper and the other hand still absent mindedly wiping his hair dry.

_Dearest Kaede,_

_Hanamichi had written to me telling me about Shohoku gotten into the IH matches again. That must be great! You hadn't been writing to me for a long time. Really busy? Well I am busy too at the moment. Tomorrow my manager and I are traveling to Canada for my next concert. I am not sure when I will be able to write to you again. I guess it will be until I get back to school after the concert. Will tell you all about it when I get back to London._

_All the best at the IH…_

_Yuiiko_

The letters Yuiiko wrote were getting shorter every time. Rukawa hadn't really wrote back either since he had nothing to tell her. If it was other girls, he was positive they will have added in, 'please write' or 'write back soon'… or 'why didn't you write, I want you to write'… statements like that but Yuiiko never wrote those. She always let Rukawa decide for himself to write to her or not.

"Aren't you going to write back?" Sakuragi asked angrily behind him.

He turned to him but remained silent.

"You are lucky my sister isn't the type of girl who needs her boyfriend to write all the time." Sakuragi sighed. "Knowing you, you would probably die from writing only a few sentences back to her."

"Do'aho…" Rukawa mumbled with a frowned and turned away.

"Nani?" Sakuragi shouted. "Teme kensune…."

There was a short silence as Sakuragi stopped in mid sentence and sighed again.

"Forget it; I came in to tell you that Symphony is on television right now. Haruko asked me to call you, though I have no idea why she wanted you to watch."

Rukawa looked up at him again with a slight surprise look on his face before he got up and stalked out the room. The whole team was there in front of the television watching the concert. Yuiiko didn't change much in her make over but her outfit she wore was different from the last. She still looked as beautiful even on television though he knew that she will look even better in real life.

"_Mina-san, this is my latest song New Future!" Yuiiko cried into the microphone and the crowd cheered. "This song is for your dreams and goals that we all strive for! OUR FUTURE that awaits us!"_

_More cheering after her speech and it continued even when the music started blaring in the background…_

Rukawa listened to her latest hits and somehow he had a feeling she was trying to send a message to him with her songs. By hearing her song, he knew very well, most of her songs had a meaning for both of them, even so far apart but they were together, somehow…

**tatta hitosu kawaranai mono**

**zutto egaiteta yume**

**ima no jibun ha dou utsuru no**

**ano koro no chiisana hitomi ni**

**nee miagete konna ni hiroi yozora dakara**

**sou sugu ni wakaru you ni**

**seiippai kagayaku kara hayaku**

**FULL MOON (FU-RU MU-N) wo sagashite**

_**Just one thing doesn't change**_

_**That dream I painted**_

_**How did I appear as I am now**_

_**In my young eyes back then**_

_**Hey, look up at it, it's such a vast night sky**_

_**So that soon, so that you understand**_

_**You will shine at your best soon so hurry**_

_**Look for the FULL MOON**_

**let's sing a song**

**itsudemo issho kimi no tame ima no watashi ni dekiru subete**

**day by day**

**kyou made on unmei ashita kara no kibou kono mune ni dakae**

**let's sing a song**

**itsudemo issho kimi to nara tsurai koto nori koerareru yo**

**more and more**

**motto motto motto chikazukitai ima koko ni ite kurete**

**many thanks for you**

**_Let's sing a song!_**

_**Together forever Everything I can do for you right now**_

_**Day by day**_

_**Your destiny until now From tomorrow, clutch your hopes to your chest**_

_**Let's sing a song!**_

_**Together forever If I'm with you I can overcome any hardship**_

_**More and more**_

_**More and more and more I want to be closer Please stay right here**_

_**many thanks for you!**_

**fushigi na deai**

**kurikaesu uchi**

**taisetsu na mono ga suete**

**guuzen to iu itazura na hibi**

**ima de ha waratte aiseru**

**sou itsumo hiroi STAGE (SUTE-JI) ni akogareteta**

**mou watashi hitori janai**

**minna no egao ga afureteru**

**koko ga ibasho nano kara**

**_Wonderous chance meetings_**

_**As long as they keep happening**_

_**We have ever more precious things**_

_**All those days full of chance mischief**_

_**Now I can laugh and love them**_

_**That's right, I always yearned for the wide stage**_

_**Now I'm no longer alone**_

_**Everyone is full of smiles**_

_**Because this is where I am**_

**let's sing a song**

**konya ha SPOTLIGHT (SUPO-TOLAITO) yori ima watashi no kagayakaseru**

**day by day**

**atsui manazashi to seien ga nagareru ase wo terashiteru**

**let's sing a song**

**konya ha eien ni kawaranai atsui omoi aru to shinjitai**

**more and more**

**motto motto motto sakebitai kono utau kono yume ha owaranai**

_**Let's sing a song**_

_**Tonight, rather than the spotlight, it's me that will shine now**_

_**Day by day**_

_**Those passionate looks and cheers shine upon my streaming sweat**_

_**Let's sing a song**_

_**Tonight I want to believe there are never ending burning thoughts**_

**_More and more_**

_**More and more and more I want to scream this song, this dream will **_

_**never end**_

_**this is song for you**_

_**This is the song for you**_

_(First ending theme from Fullmoon wo Sagashite, New Future: __Lead singer by Myco from the group musicians Changing My Life)_

Rukawa knew that even without needing her totell him anything. Even so far away, she was thinking about him every single day with her songs she sang. That brought a tiny smile to Rukawa's face.

"You know I am surprise to know about your little affair with Yuiiko…" Haruko whispered to Rukawa which made the basketball star's smile wilt. He turned to her impassively. "I know about Yuiiko's secret, even though she never really tells… Ayako and I found out. Isn't it surprising?"

Rukawa remained silent. Ayako was always observant. It didn't really surprise Rukawa to know that she found out, but he appreciated the fact that they both kept the secret only to themselves. Ayako was no longer in Shohoku since she had already graduated last year with Miyagi and went to the same University together.

"Anyways, I know that one day you both will somehow meet again." Haruko smiled at Rukawa reassuringly.

Rukawa turned away from Haruko and looked back at the television where Yuiiko was waving at the rowdy audiences that were screaming and jumping.

That is so true…. He thought to himself silently. One day we will meet again… you can take my word for it.

Owari

* * *

I am sorry for such a tragic ending... I just never thought that this story was going to end in a good way anyways. But I may come up with a sequel. It will depend on how many will want to read it. So if you think that a sequel should be written. Don't hesitate to review. The more reviews I get, I may consider on writing a sequel.

Thank you everyone for reading, constants supports and encouragements till the end of this fic.


End file.
